Sun Raise
by Keyblade8
Summary: This is my version on Jacob and Nessie's story after Breaking Dawn. I understand that there are many versions but this is how I see it happening. Its a story of big brother becoming the best friend becoming the true lover of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween

Costume Ideas

Being back in school really sucks. One of the reasons is because I just don't want to be in school but the worst part about it that I'm far behind and I am having a hard time playing catch up like everyone else. Some of us more than others, such as the first few of us who phased first. Lucky for Quil he is the least far behind. With my homework completed, my next destination is Nessie. It doesn't take long for me to arrive to the main house on four legs.

"VAMPS!" I say enthusiastically walking into the house from the back door.

"Jakey." She's sitting between Bella's legs coloring on the floor smiling joyously at my arrival.

"Hello Nessie, are you gonna give your Jake a hug?" I ask her while I'm still standing at the door.

"Nessie, you don't have to give the mutt a hug." Blondie unnecessarily answers.

"Aunt Rose, I like my Jacob hugs." With that said she hopped up off the floor, ran, and then jumped into my arms. It's a big hug from my Nessie. She then places her hand on my cheek.

"Guess what I'm doing next week?'" she asks with her hand

"What?" I answer aloud

Her answer was a combination of images filled with candy and costumes with pumpkins.

"You're gonna trick or treat. What are you going to be?' She shrugs her shoulders. "You don't know." She shakes her head no again. "Why don't you know?' she shows me. Rosalie gave her the idea to be a princess. Carlisle told her she could be anything, Esme said doctor, Emmett said athlete. "Not surprised." Warrior was Jasper's idea, Ballerina was Alice's. "interesting" Disney Character was Edward and Bella told her that she should be a baby. "Why a baby Bella?" I asked with my eyebrow raised

"Because I wish she would age slower."

"Fair enough." I place Nessie back down and she runs off back to her spot.

"Jakey do you have any ideas?"

I thought to myself Native American but decided that she should really choose. "Not really, but I agree with your grandpa Carlisle." Like the smartalic he can be Edward answers back with, "Any specific tribe, Jacob?" his left eyebrow is slightly raised, inquisitive.

"Nope" why am I not use to this annoying mind reading thing?

"I have no idea." Answer back Edward

"Jacob can you pretty please give me an idea." She pleads with me.

"How about a fairy."

She gasps. "With wings. Jacob I like that idea." She's smiling. "So Jacob, what are you going to be." Curiosity in her voice

"I don't knowDo you have any ideas for me?"

"You can be a fairy with me." Emmett and Jasper are now laughing at the image of me in a fairy costume or at least I am assuming since they just busted out in laughter after her statement.

"Why are you two laughing? Do either of you have any ideas then?" She was truly offended as the brow on her face furrowed when she asked them this question.

"We're not laughing at your idea darling; we're just laughing at the thought of seeing him in a fairy costume." Responds Jasper in an attempt to make sure her feelings were not hurt. Great I knew they we're laughing at the ideal images. However I feel as if I would have given in for her and dressed as a fairy. But I would make sure Alice designed me a cool masculine fairy costume.

%%%

I'm meeting my Nessie at Charlie's house. Nessie will be trick or treating around the homes by Charlie's house and then we're going to the hospital for more trick or treating and Halloween fun at the hospital. Seth and Alice were going to be joining us here. When we leave for the evening of candy terror, Sue will be staying behind. She's spending time with Charlie this evening. Neither Nessie, nor anyone else would tell me what Nessie was going to dress up as for Halloween I at this point don't know what she decided on. Seth, on the other hand for his personal comical relief he claims, is sitting in the passenger seat with a lack of imagination of a costume. Arriving at Charlie's house Seth's black cloak flows down his back and slightly hanging over his suit after jumping out of the car. He pulled out a pair of fake vampire fangs from his pocket then runs up to ring the door bell. Sue did not dress up at all. Me, I kept my outfit simple.

"Hello Seth. Jacob." Greets Charlie "Sue. Come on in" He says her name in a more lighthearted tone.

"Hey." We both reply

"Hello Charlie." Sue answers back to him.

We all enter the house, filing into the livingroom I scan the room.

"Renesme is upstairs with Alice. But Jacob what exactly are you suppose to be?" Questions Charlie, he looks confused by my costume.

"The original Lou Chaney Wolfman."

"How original." We glance up to see Alice on the steps shaking her head. She is wearing what appears to be a gypsy costume. She has a shear baby blue scarf wrapped around her head with golden coins hanging as the trim. Her actual dress was kinda short but not since she's little. Her sleeves come straight across her shoulders and are attached to a shiny fuchsia corset. The skirt to her outfit is a deep purple with a white ruffle trim and matching golden coins on top. Crystal ball in hand.

"I told him it was bad Alice." Replies Seth to her shaking head

"You have no creativity what's so ever." Adds Bella with her two cents. She's dressed up as witch. A sexy witch, not the ugly one with the mole.

"Seth is not that original either." I use his costume to may defensive but I know I just lost this battle. "And what about you Alice?"

"What about me, I made it, I designed it, and it was Nessie's idea." She responds in a matter of factly tone. Yep I lost.

"Next time I will pick you out a better costume idea. However everyone please keep your eyes here to witness the beautiful Nessie in her fashion forward fairy costume." Announces Alice

Nessie comes down the steps with a "tada! I'm nature's fairy." Dimples highlighting her excited face, "See my wings, they're inspired by nature's branches, my dress is inspired by water and my shoes from leaves and vines."

Everyone gives their commit on her costume. The commits are filled with "how beautiful" and "very creative." Sue asked if she came up with the idea herself or did she have help. She responded with "Jacob gave me the idea to be a fairy and Alice helped me come up with this." Taking in everyone's appearance she stops at me. "Jacob who are you?'" she asks tilting her head to the side.

"The original Lou Chaney Wolfman." She seems confused. "Have you seen The Wolfman," she shakes her head no.

"Jake you're supposed to be something different." She too shakes her head at me then turns to Seth. "Seth who are you suppose to be?"

Seth spreads his arms and creeps towards her, "I am count Sethula, Dracula's younger better looking vampire brother. And tonight I'm going to suck your blood." He grabs Nessie arm and then lightly bits down on her it with a smile. She giggles. "I love it."

Before leaving the house numerous pictures were taken. Bella left for the hospital to meet up with the rest of the Cullens. Although before she left, I got a lecture, like I would let anything wrong happen on this evening. With her departure we left out as well to take my Nessie trick or treating. At every house she was complimented on her costume and received candy as I watched at the curb like the older protective brother. I didn't mind it; she was having fun like the rest of the little kids. Seth was having fun as well. For some odd reason or another he enjoyed acting like a vampire. When we got to the hospital Alice took off to her station. Seth had taken off to hang with everyone at La Push. The first floor was set up with different activities ranging from crafts to mummy racing and at the end there was a stage set up for haunted story telling. That was the final event but at the moment behind the curtain was suppose to be a small haunted house. Alice was with Rosalie at the craft station. Rosalie was dressed as a teacher. Edward, dressed as a pirate, and Bella were in control of the mummy racing. Carlisle and Esme were at a game station. He was dressed as a nerd and she was dressed as a nurse, a hot nurse I might add. I made my way to the back of the stage. I was supposed to be helping Jasper and Emmett when I got here. I went in to the back of the maze. People were coming and I froze. Emmett dressed as zombie football player was following close behind quietly. Just before the group made it to the exit, Jasper popped out of a coffin dressed as the mummy. The people screamed and ran out. We all laughed.

"Okay where do you want me to scare the people?"

"At the front, but we have to wait five minutes for the next round. You can guide them."

The next few times we switched it up. We scared from beginning to end. Some people tried to act like they were not scared but I think Jasper messed with those particular people. The activities had winded down and we three were sitting up for the final event of the evening. A haunted story telling. Everyone, except Nessie and Bella were acting in it. Nessie was watching and Bella along with some of the Nurses are cleaning up. We set the stage up like a camp fire. We started off with some Edger Allan Poe and then began with camp fire stories. Jasper really did a number on affecting the crowd. I'll admit I think he got me a little bit more wounded up. In all it was a good Halloween evening. Nessie was worn out when we got her home. She fell asleep in the car. Bella let me put her to bed. I kissed her forehead and left on four legs. I have school in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**i just wanted to say thank you for reviewing and taking an interest in my story. (its my 1st). i just wanted to let my readers know that i will be posting every ****Friday. the song for last week was "This is Halloween" from a nightmare before Christmas. This Chapter song is 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' by the Jackson 5 **

Second Christmas

Jpov

In the beginning I did not know if I would be able to spend time with, let alone a life with Nessie, but here I am. This is Nessie's second Christmas (but her first Christmas without the stress of death lingering over our heads) and thought this was the reason for all the festivities and joy. The second reason for the high spirits was because we did not have to worry about any other threats this season. These Cullen's are too good at pretending and yet they, or should I say the pixie girl, is a little over the top. Wait, a little is an understatement. Alice had turned the place into a Winter Wonderland. Candy cane lights made a pathway from the cottage to the main house. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie found a nice big Christmas tree to stick in the family room. Decorating the tree was an event within itself. The lights are white and the decorations varied in size and color and shape. But there were also things like pine cones to make the tree look like it was decorated by nature. Nessie and I made the star to go on top. We used wood, silver paint and glued on small circular mirrors to help it spark amongst the lights.

I had decided that my pack and I would patrol the area less as the holidays approached us. It was only a year ago but I need check for myself that danger is not lurking in the shadows, readying itself to destroy our happiness. We are still on alert just in case. The day is winding down and I could see little Renesme fighting sleep. Nessie is sitting in between Bella's legs drawing another picture of a Winter Wonderland. Such an adorable four year old she is. Edward and Carlisle are upstairs reviewing over some information. Carlisle had recently ended his job at Forks Hospital. His claim was that he had done his time and wanted to do some teaching for a while. I know they're going to be moving soon. I can feel it but no one has said anything about it. Why else would he have really quit his job?

"It looks like someone is ready for bed." Blondie chimes in.

"Mommy I want to stay up with you and Aunty Alice and Aunty Rose." Resounds a very sleepy Nessie.

"Sweet pea, I promise to be there when you wake up." Bella sooths.

Nessie was still a little uneasy from last year's visit of the Volturi and it scares her to have to leave her family. She is fighting not to fall asleep for fear that she would have to wake up and hear about danger bringing death. She has been doing this for a while but every morning Bella and Edward keep their promise—to be there when she wakes up and to make sure that life will continue on as a happy one with no more Volturi.

Esme has made it clear that I am welcome to stay the night if I was ever too tired to go home or just so that I could have some peace of mind toward Nessie. Some nights I go home and some nights I don't. I don't like sleeping outside all the time and well I don't like hearing Bella and Edward whenever I would sleep outside Nessie's window. For the most part I was going home late and coming over early. But since Christmas was approaching and Nessie's growth was still rapid I made a point to be there more than ever. Though, as the day of Christmas draws near I have been spending more nights here. At first I worried that I wasn't doing my part as a good son towards Billy but he understands imprinting and my uneasiness with the Volturi and our hopes for a true, great, Christmas and New Years.

"Edward," Bella calls for him lightly. He entered the family room where he sees Nessie half awake in Bella's arms.

"Mommy," she yawns, "Daddy," another yawn, "I'm not sleepy."

"Yes you are Renesme." Edward responds to her and then kisses the side of her forehead. They begin walking towards the door when Nessie yells for them to wait.

"Jakey."

I know what she wants. I go up to her and hold my arms out. Nessie shifts so that she can get into my arms. I give her a tight hug and rock her a little. "Good night Nessie, have sweet dreams for me ok." She nods a little.

"Night Jakey." She yawns again as I hand her back over to Bella.

Edward and Bella take her home to the cottage. Esme asks me if I was going to spend the night but I tell her no. I need to finish Nessie's Christmas gift. Alice told me that though she could not see what I was doing for Nessie she could tell that Bella and Nessie would like it. I go home in wolf form. I need to finish making her gift. That old man comes up with the best ideas when it comes to this stuff.

%%%

"Jakey come get your hot chocolate that grandma helped me make."

Seth and I are at the Cullen's house. Though it is Christmas Eve, Seth could not deny hot chocolate from Esme, the best culinary vampire artist we know. After Seth finishes his cup he phases to go home to his family. I was staying the night at the Cullen's.

"Nessie can I have another cup of hot chocolate please?" This lovely little girl was sitting on the counter staring down at the cookies. Her little hand reaches for a cookie when Edward chimes in with, "Don't you want Santa to have cookies when he gets here?" She simply nods yes to him. I don't know how she plays the innocent role so well considering how smart she is. "Jake when are Paul and Rachel and Uncle Billy going to get here? I'm ready for Christmas carols."

"I don't know sweet pea but they should get here soon. You're not tired of singing?"

"Nope."

"Well I'm sure everyone will be here soon."

"Ok, I can wait." She replies while cocking her head to the side. "Jakey, why did you come early?"

"Because I heard that you were making special coco just for me."

She looks at the cookies once again. "Santa is going to be upset if there are not cookie."

"But...I only want one and are you sure he exist?" she challenges.

"Do vampires and werewolves exist?" I ask.

"Ok." she looks like she is feeling defeated.

Edward was already at the piano as Bella helped Nessie make two more cups of coco— one for her and one for me. How sweet is this little girl? Bella helps Nessie down from the counter and then we head over to the piano. Alice joins us as Nessie begins to color another picture. Soon enough Charlie and the rest of my family plus the annoying Paul had arrived and the Christmas singing begins again with more cups of hot coco. We sing a few Christmas songs before making our way to the television in the living room. Nessie demands to watch one more holiday movie before going to bed. She picks _The Polar Express._

However she did not make it to the end of the movie. With too many nights fighting sleep and staying up as late as possible, she falls asleep in Alice's arms. She graciously handed her to Edward and then with Bella left to go to the cottage. Just before they left, Esme offers Edward's room to me. His only comment is, "You might not like it but at least you don't have to feel obligated to sleep outside."

"I appreciate the gesture. Thank you."

"Leaving your old man again I see." States Billy.

"What? No. You're stuck with me tonight old man."

"I see. I prefer my baby girl any way."

We left out. I ran back home instead of riding back. No one likes being in a crowed car with over sized people. But just before we left, we ate all but one cookie. Billy left a note that said. 'Thank you for my cookies and because I know you wanted one, I left this one just for you.'

%%%

Renesme's POV

I woke up early, energetic, and ready for Christmas morning. I don't even remember falling asleep last night.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They came into my room in a flash. Mommy has that weird look on her face again. I begin jumping up and down on my bed. They just smile at me. "I'm ready to go to the family house." I say while still jumping with excitement and anticipation of the day.

"Oh no you're not. Go brush your teeth and get your slippers." Says daddy.

I leap out of the bed and go to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth. "Ready!" I yelled opening the door and running out. My mother tells me to slow down but I didn't. Daddy is there to stop me from leaving our cottage.

"Slippers." I stick up my right foot for him to the first one on and then my other foot for him. "You may run to the house okay." I nod my head. He side steps the front door.

I wanted to open my gifts as soon as I walked through the doors but Aunt Rosalie told me the eat breakfast first. Then they told me that I could only open up two gifts because grandpa Charlie wanted to be here to watch me and Jakey wanted to see my face as well. I was very ecstatic when they all arrived by 10:26

I love Christmas this year. I got books on a lot of different subjects. More clothes from Aunt Alice and Aunt Roselie. Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice also got me a snow globe. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle got me a jewelry box and a necklace, it had the Cullen crest on it and it was in the shape of a key. I really like Jacob's gifts. He gave me two books, Julie of the Wolves along with The Sight and a handmade traditional Quileute necklace. It had three turquoise stones in the center. It matches my bracelet that he gave me last year. I gave Jacob my favorite pictures that we took together, one when he was in wolf form and the other when he was in human form. In both pictures I am on top of his shoulders. He said he loved it. But the best gift that I got came from my parents and Jacob. It was a bracelet. But not just any bracelet, it was a bracelet with two charms. One of the charms was a wolf that Jacob carved himself and the other was a heart shaped diamond that produced a lovely rainbow in the light. Jacob seemed surprise by the gift but I heard mommy say that it is I who should have such a gift because each charm represents the two important things in my life. Grandpa Charlie and Uncle Billy came back over for a while had left after I opened all my gifts to go to the reservation, but they came back around six for Christmas dinner. When they came back the brought the Clearwaters with them and Embry came with Quil. Grandma Esme and mommy cook Christmas dinner. It was a great Christmas. I was happier this time around. Just before I went to bed, Jakey read me two chapters from from one of my books. I like my bed time stories


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's Proposal

Jpov

"Hey Jacob, Edward and Carlisle would like to talk to you about some things." Says Bella as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Oh really? What about?"

"Some important issues, so I'm glad that you have came here slightly earlier."

"Ok. I guess I will go talk to them now." I say in a hesitant but curious tone.

"Oh Jacob. They are in Carlisle's study and…think of it as a late Christmas gift."

"Ok, Bella." I'll admit that seem a little off, but I have been feeling a change coming. This is probably due to the fact that Carlisle has taken a teaching job and that he just finished his last few days at the hospital, claiming that he wanted to explore and study something a little new to him. I enter his study and find Edward, Carlisle, and Esme looking at a map.

"Oh, Jacob, you're here." she looks up from the map with a warm smile. "Well then I shall let you gentlemen have your discussion." With that Esme was off to her adjacent office. I give Carlisle and Edward my undivided attention.

"Jacob we have a proposal for you. We understand that you imprinted on Renesme and we comprehend that you prefer to be around her as much as possible." Carlisle began.

"After New Year's we will be journeying up to Canada. We are going to be moving soon but first we have to finalize a few things." Edward begins his part of the speech.

_Are they saying that they are going to take my Nessie away from me? That's not sane thinking._ I began to feeling a tight in my chest, completely unaware that I was not breathing until Edward told me to.

"We have to move because we're not aging, except for Renesme. People are starting to get suspicious at the hospital. Carlisle's face does not match his supposed age. So yes were moving and we have already begun the process, however we will not make any final decisions until consulting you first."

"Here is what we are offering you." Carlisle starts off. "We would like to know if you would like to come with us so that you can be around Nessie." Such a silly question I think to myself.

"But there are stipulations." Edward picks up here and right now he looks like a concerned father. "For the next several years we would like for you to embark on a journey with us. If you are going to be Nessie's mate in the future, we want her to be with someone who is a smart and well rounded, individual who can take care of himself and her. The family will teach you on a number of subjects so that you can finish high school and then go to college to obtain a degree in what you wish."

Carlisle then chimes in quickly to say, "Two years of high school and then college. You will be educated by different members of the family. You will live with Esme and I plus Alice and Jasper in the main house. Bella and Edward are going to living close by and so will Rosalie and Emmett." He finishes off.

_This reminds me of Pip in Great Expectations. _

"I guess you can say it's something like that Jacob." Edward responds to my thoughts. I am so starting to hate that more.

"But talk about this with your father and your pack because they are your family and they are important in your life as well. They should be able to give their input." Carlisle adds.

"I really do appreciate the offer, and yes my education has slipped a bit. So okay I'll talk it over." I get up to leave but Edward speaks up to get his last word in. I never considered this happening. Maybe it's been in the back of my mind but acknowledging it has not come to pass.

"We will be moving soon within the next four months. We want to begin building the house after the last day of snow. If you decide to stay in La Push then we can make accommodations for you to visit and if you do stay, I would prefer that you still finish your education."

"Okay. I really wasn't expecting this but I do agree. I do want to be good for Renesme." It was all I could say. I left Carlisle's office with too much on my mind. I went back down stairs and found Nessie sitting with Blondie while watching Emmett and Jasper play a game.

"Hey Nessie, I have to go visit my dad for a while and talk to him about some things, ok?"

"Ok Jakey, but you said you would go hunting with me."

"I know but the sooner I leave the sooner I can come back but if it's too late then I owe you a hunting trip, ok?"

"Ok Jakey. Tell your daddy I said hello with a big smile and a hug."

"Will do. See you later Ness." She gives me a quick hug, i kiss her on the forehead and then ruffle her hair with a final see you later.

%%%

"It is very considerate of them for making you that offer. I guess that I only have four months lefts with you."

"Dad, are you sure?" He seems a little uneasy about the offer but he also seems like he's happy about it.

"This is an opportunity. Promise to come back and visit some time. Your sisters didn't do a good job with that. So I would appreciate it if you did. I don't know if you realize this Jake but I can't provide too much for you except fatherly guidance and more of our culture. Rachel is doing all that she can and I want the same opportunities for you. So if this is how you can get a better education and make something of yourself then I am for it. But don't ever forget where you came from. You have a family here as well—me and Rachel and your pack and Sam's pack."

"I will dad but at least Rachel is here to stay with you after she finishes her last year at school."

"True but I don't know if I want Paul here eating all my food everyday."

I started to laugh a little and so did my dad.

"So are you sleeping on the couch tonight or are you going back to the Cullen's?"

"I'm going to stay here. If I plan on leaving in a few months I think that I'm going to spend as much time here as possible. But I guess I need to round up the pack and let them know what has been offered to me."

My father smiles. I know he wants the best for me, but… I don't know. Do I really leave to be with my imprint? Or do I stay here and make visits like the way Quil gets to visit Claire?

%%%

"Hey guys settle down. I have important business to discuss with you." I guess the one positive thing about having a girl in my pack is that she's the easiest to calm down than the rest of them. "Quite and everyone sit down please." I yell. Alpha law in effect. "The Cullen's have made me an offer. They will be moving in roughly four months and have asked me if I would like to accompany them. They want me to get a better education so that Renesme has a suitable future mate."

"You're leaving us Jake?" Asks Seth in an upsetting tone.

"I don't exactly know yet. I have talked it over with my dad but I need to talk it over with you guys. You're my family as well and it's fair that I bring this up to you guys and girl."

"You should do it. You already know that most of us are going to go off to college to finish our schooling and achieve more to help our community while also expanding our minds with the information that we receive from different perspectives." States Leah. I was not expecting that from her. "Honestly Jacob did you ever consider your future besides the ones with Bella or Renesme?"

"Not really. I really don't think that far ahead but I am feeling forced to."

"Well I'm not going if you start hinting that you want us to come with you." she states firmly

"Thank you Leah for all your input."

"I'm not done." She snaps back. "If you do leave, take my knuckle head of a brother with you. Please."

"Ok, well, have you considered about community college?"

"Yes I have and I have narrowed it down to two. And just so you know, Carlisle has been helping me look for one. He thinks I will enjoy Vancouver if I choose not to go to a school nearby."

"Wow ok, I was not expecting any of that coming from you. You haven't really mentioned it."

"She's mentioned it to me." Seth's way of adding himself into the conversation. "And Leah, who says I can't decide for myself if I want to leave with Jake or stay here."

"You're going. You were just going to be offered at a later date. I talked to Carlisle about it and he thinks it's a good idea that you go to a college and he is willing to help you if you make good grades while you're still in school."

"Ok then Seth when I speak to Carlisle and Edward again about this I'm going to negotiate that you should come with me. Now for you two." I turn to look at Quil and Embry. Immediately I knew that I couldn't take Quil with me. It would be harder for him to see Claire and I wouldn't do that to him.

"Quil, how about you stay here. Be my eyes while I'm gone. I don't want to take you away from Claire. You would be closer to her if you stay here."

"Thanks man, cuz I was really hoping I could stay here primarily for that reason." He sounds relieved.

"What about me?" asks Embry.

"What about you?" I repeat sarcastically. "What would you like to do? Do you want to stay here or would you like to see if you can come with?" I ask him.

"Let me think about this for a quick second." And he does, he sits there with his chin in his hand pondering the situation. "How about I be your second set of eyes here with Quil. I think I should finish up here and continue to help out my mother. It's just her you know but I can visit and I will drag Quil up with me." Embry concludes.

"You know what? I like and accept your answer."

"That was easier than I expected it to be."

"Well Jacob, I think within this past year we have had time to consider such things without realizing that we were considering them." Replies Quil.

"It makes sense I guess. Well then I guess that I should get back to the Cullen's and see if can negotiate my proposal."

"Wait so I still can't make my own choice?"

"You are going, enough said." Leah ends that conversation.

**Hi guys, I just wanted to say that I have pictures for the house that they will be living in and i was wondering if anyone wanted me to upload them and if so, how would i go about that? No song this week. Thank you again for reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 4

From Negotiations To Kitimat

Jpov

It had to have been roughly 24 hours since I spoke to Edward and Carlisle about my future. Now I was heading back to negotiate Seth accompanying me to their next location. It did not take me long to arrive back at their home. I quickly shifted back to human form, placed my shorts on, and made my way up into the house.

"Good afternoon Jacob. How are doing?" Asks Esme.

"I'm fine Esme thank you for asking. Do you know where I can find Edward or Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, well Edward and the rest of the girls are at the cottage with Renesme. As for Carlisle, he is upstairs with Jasper."

"Oh okay then. Should I go to the cottage or up to Dr. Cullen's office?"

"How about you go up to Carlisle's office and I will give Edward a call to meet you up there."

"Thank you Esme." I say. Ending our light conversation I was off to Carlisle's office.

"Hello Jacob, you're back soon." Carlisle seems a bit surprised.

"Yes, I, ah, wanted to negotiate some things with you and Edward about the move."

"What kind of negotiations Jacob?" asks Edward right behind me as he walked into the room. That was faster than expected. "Alice told me that Esme was going to call me." _Of course._

"Jasper would you like to finish our conversation later?"

"Sure thing Carlisle and don't be so aggressive with whatever you're going to say Jacob." Commits Jasper before leaving.

"So what would you like to discuss?" Carlisle asks

"So, I have talked with my father and I have also talked with my pack about the move and I wanted to know if that offer only stands with me or can I bring someone with me?"

"Who would you like come with you?" asks Carlisle.

"Well I would like Seth to come with me. Quil and Embry are going to finish up here so that they can be my eyes while I am not in La Push. But Seth is younger so I want to make sure that he can learn all that he can while also assisting me."

"What do you think Edward?" asks Carlisle

"Well I don't see why not, I'm sure that makes Leah happy, oh, and what about Leah?"

"She's going to attend a one of two community colleges. Actually Carlisle, she appreciates what you have done for her and she demanded that Seth come along to make sure he makes good grades."

"I thought that she would be attending school soon. I know she's been working and trying her best to gain scholarships. Good for her." Replies Carlisle with a warm smile. He was forever and a day helping people.

"Jacob I would like to mention something that we didn't before. Every one of us can financially support ourselves and I think you should be considering how you will be supporting yourself until you obtain a college degree and work in your desired field."

"I… I really don't know. I haven't really thought about it too much." Great this is bad.

"Yes it is bad that you have not considered this but you need to start thinking about what you are going to do. If you ask, I'm sure Alice can assist you in the stock market but I would not rely on that alone."

"I will be sure to ask Alice about that then. I, ah, guess when we get up there Seth and I will be looking for part-time jobs."

"Well your first job will be to help build the homes. Guess we're going through with option B of the living arrangements" commits Carlisle more to himself than to either of us.

"Alright that sounds about accurate then. Be sure to let Seth know that he will be working when he gets up there." Says Edward.

"Speaking of up there, considering that you and Seth will be joining us, instead of Rosalie and Emmett having their own place, you two will." Adds Dr. C. I guess that is what he meant by option B.

"Oh yeah and where are we moving to?" I ask

"Yes we will be moving to Kitimat British Columbia. Esme and I have finalized our selected location and she has been finalizing the plans for our house or rather homes I should say."

"Oh wow. Well then I guess I better enjoy what few months we have left." I say, wrapping up the conversation.

"Jacob, we will be visiting Kitimat in about a week." Adds Edward as his final statement. "Go tell Seth to be ready to leave bright and early."

"Will do." I reply.

%%%

It's not really bright but it is quite early.

"Good morning Cullen clan!" yells Seth getting out of the car.

"If we had neighbors you would wake them." Answers Alice to his greeting.

"And you would never let them dress themselves." He retorts back.

"Exactly. Now are you two ready to depart?"

"Yes Mrs. Alice." Replies Seth.

"Well then you two say good bye to the sisters and follow me to the garage." Entering the garage my eyes spotted little Nessie asleep in Bella's arms. Edward is hovering over the two of them. He calls her name in a soothing tone to wake her. She places her little hand on Edward's cheek.

"Yes Nessie, do you want to say good bye to everyone now?" He asks her softly. She nods her head sleepily still waking up a bit. One by one she said a sleepy goodbye to Esme, Carlisle, Seth, Jasper, Emmett with a hug and kiss on the cheek. Finally it's my turn.

"Jakey I'm gonna give you a big hug." She squeezes me and I squeeze her back and then kiss her forehead.

"Be good for me, ok?"

"Ok." She replies with a yawn.

"Now you can go back to sleep."

"Okay everyone, we shall see you all in a few days." says Rosalie.

"Don't worry Rose. The wolves will get their own place. If you never go over there you won't have to worry about the smell." Edwards says in a humorous tone.

It's too early to respond back to Blondie's comment. Soon we all load up into the vehicles and head over to the airport. It was a long morning considering that we left around 4am. The flight was not too long but the car ride seemed to take forever. As soon as we arrive to the general wooded area, Seth jumped out the car running for a private tree. I told him not to have that second coke. Dr. C and Edward took off to the north, Emmett to the south, Jasper to the east and Esme to the west. I followed her. Unexpectedly she climbs a tree.

"Esme, what are you doing up there? Do you like what you see?" I ask her.

"I thought Alice only climbed trees." Says Seth.

"True, but I have learned from her that you can determine the best view from a tree."

"Fair enough." I utter.

"Jacob, you and Seth should go take a sweep of the area. We want to make sure that you guys like it as well."

"Ok. Come on Seth."

With that we took off on four legs. It did not take us long before we all picked out the locations for our homes. The main house is going to be built on a slope near the edge of the mountain. Down below is a small lake. Seth and I will have rooms in the main house but we will be primarily staying southeast of the main house. I didn't want to be that close to the water. But at least I don't have to go far for some recreational cliff diving. Edward and Bella along with my Nessie will be located northeast of the main house. In all, the houses are going to make a triangle and the triangle will be a nice yard for all to enjoy, as Esme put it.

%%%

Nessie has been spending time with Charlie and some time at the reservation. Bella wanted her to spend as much time with Charlie before they had to leave for Canada. Charlie has been enjoying time with her but I know that he wishes that they would stay longer. Bella did her best to provide him with no worries by promising that they would visit as much as possible. As far as the reservation goes, Nessie enjoyed playing with the pack. She fits in too well by my standards.

If La Push was ever considered quite it wasn't true this past week. My brothers and I have been hanging out all week and have gotten quite rowdy. But we wanted to make sure we had too much fun before Seth and I officially left for Kitimat. Leah started school in January but she did not let that stop her from spending time with everyone. My sister Rachel and Sue Clearwater put together a little scrapbook for Seth and me to take with us. It was filled with images of home, family friends, and some tribal stories.

Today is the last time I will be in La Push. Edward and Bella are going to meet me at Charlie's house. My tribal family wished me off again this morning.

"Good luck with your education son." My dad smiles.

Though I would hate to leave Billy, I know he wants the best for me. Besides, I know Rachel is here and she can take care of him, and he has friends.

I left a little earlier than anticipated but I'm anxious. A new adventure is ready to be taken. I have my sister dropping me and Seth off at Charlie's house. I am leaving the car to her and my dad so that they can have a means of transportation. They should have some kind of transportation other than a wheelchair. Seth is way too excited. He made it clear that he was going to miss home but he was excited to try something new.

%%%

It took the same amount of time for us to get here from when we scoped out the place for the first time. For the next two days we are going to be moving furniture. Then on the third day Seth and I are going job hunting. Let the new adventure begin.

**Thanks for reviewing and reading. Enjoy your weekend and week :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everyone, i just wanted to let you guys know that since the next two chapters are short, i'm going to post both of them this week. **

**chapter song: Chain Gang by Sam Cook **

JPOV

Finding work

'What's the goal today?' I ask myself. 'Get a job.' I respond back to myself. With my brief pep talk I leave my room to find a quick bite to eat. No sign of Seth. He better not still be sleep. His goal for the day is the same as mine. Get a job. As my frozen waffles, now cooked, popped up from the toaster, Seth comes into the kitchen.

"'Bout time."

"I was having some trouble with my tie. But I think I can get by without it."

"I told you that you didn't have to wear one. I'm not."

"So I guess I better fix me some breakfast so that we can get going."

With that we soon ate, obtained our pens for writing, our resumes, and mounted the bikes. Off we went into town in the early morning to find our future jobs before college. Probably even during college. The first place we hit was a local food store. We fill out an application and then move on to the next store. We hit a strip of entertainment stores, restaurants, a theater, and some clothing and shoe stores. By the end of the strip my hand was throbbing from all the writing. With morning gone and the early afternoon kicking in Seth and I found ourselves at one of the local auto shops. Seth had decided that I should apply here and he was ready for a break so he was going to head home for some lunch. I went into the front door after he rode off. I could see the garage or at least part of it to the left of the counter.

"Excuse me, may I fill out an application please?" I asked the woman at the desk.

"Well I don't think they are looking. CHARLES!" She called to a guy. A man came from around the corner. "This boy is looking for work."

"Hey, sorry son but we are not in need of any extra help at the moment."

"Well could I possible shadow you or someone here?"

"You must have an interest in stuff like this."

"Yes sir. Do you see that bike outside? I built it. It was scrap metal when it was given to me."

"Well let me take a gander at it." With that he came from around the counter and followed me outside. He took a look. "Not bad kid. Tell me how old are you?"

"Eighteen sir."

"Eighteen. I see. Are you going to go to college or any technical schools in the near future?"

"Yes sir."

"Well I'll tell you this. After a few more years of school you come back here for a job offer."

"Ok sir I can do that. By the way name is Jacob. Jacob Black." I shake his hand firmly.

"Nice grasp son. My offer stands for the future. You've got the hands of a working man. By the way my name is Charles."

"Thank you sir. Then I will be seeing you in the not so distant future."

"Hope so. Be sure to keep in touch so that I don't forget you."

"Will do sir."

"Good bye for now Jacob."

"Good bye Mr. Charles."

Seth was asleep on the sofa when I got home. He was knocked out cold. His left over lunch was on the coffee table. I fixed myself two hardy sandwiches and headed for my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Song: ABC by the Jackson 5**

**2yrs on earth but around 8 **

First day of Home School

JPOV

"School begins Monday you two. Do you two remember what you will be starting your lessons with?" asks Esme.

"Yes, Esme." Replies Seth in an upsetting tone. Like every kid his age he has gotten to the point in which school is only fun from a social standpoint.

"Seth you do know that there is no way you can get out of this." Edward acknowledges. He either responded from Seth's tone or something that he is thinking.

"Well it was worth a try." Seth replies, now sounding defeated.

"Grandma I know!" Nessie speaks up bouncing up and down over zealously in her chair from her excitement of the first day of home school. She gets out of her chair and bounces up to Esme. "Tomorrow on Monday is science day with grandpa. Then on Tuesday we have history with Uncle Jasper, math with Aunty Roselie on Wednesday in the morning and then a physical education with Uncle Emmett. Thursday I spend with mommy for Literature in the morning and then with daddy in the afternoon is foreign language. But the best part will be on Friday because Friday is art day with Aunt Alice, you grandma and music with daddy. See I know what's happening."

"Good girl and I can see that you are very excited and can't wait. I hope you have this much energy tomorrow and if you do give some to Jacob and Seth."

"I can do that. Jacob you should be more excited about school. Learning is fun." She says.

First day of school

On the third level of the main house is a school. I thought it would be a regular class room. Nope. It is a school. The room is bigger than my house back in La Push.

"Jacob it's only as big as an average school house." Replies Edward to my thoughts. Still annoying.

All the way to the left is a long black table facing a chalk board surrounded by shelves full of… stuff. Facing the wall that has the door that I am standing in has a white board with three desks facing it. The back wall contains two doors, one labeled boys the other girl. Continuing along the back wall were more books. It was like a miniature library. In front of them are three aisles and they were facing three long windows. Nice to know we have something to look at. Seth had taken his seat before me and looked around the room from his chair at the desk closest to the black table. I approached the desk next to him and put my book bag down on top of the desk. Dr. C walks in looking very professor like.

"Okay you proud parents, your daughter's education awaits. She will be able to see you after school." He says smiling at Edward and Bella.

Nessie drops their hands immediately and runs to the last desk.

"Don't I at least get a hug and a kiss good bye?" asked Bella. After putting her stuff down Nessie ran back to Bella and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which she followed with a hug for Edward.

"Bye Mom, bye dad, I'm going to learn now." With that said she begins to push them out of the room. She ran back to her desk and took out a note book, a pen, and then a pencil and sat down ready to begin.

"Good Morning class." Doctor C said. "You guys can call me Mr. Cullen and for Science we will be stationed at the black table."

We got up and moved. We stayed in our same order. Seth really didn't make an effort to move. I just followed suit. With that he started the lesson. Scientific method. Oh joy.

**hope you guys enjoyed **


	7. Chapter 7

**Characters are not mine. Chapter song is Playground by Sia**

NPOV

I woke up to the soft sounds of Chopin's nocturnes coming from my speakers. Today is my third birthday. But I'm biologically thirteen now. I'm a teenager. Let my teen years begin. My family is taking me to the lake. I'm excited. I've been looking forward to this for days. There is a light knock at my bedroom door and I immediately answer. "Who is it?"

"Good morning sweet heart." My mom comes into my room with a cupcake in hand. One lit candle. My dad is right behind her with a wrapped gift in hand.

"Good morning Renesme." My father greets me with a kiss on my cheek. My mommy took the other cheek.

"Good Morning mom, dad. Can I make a wish now?" I ask.

"Yes you may." My mom smiles.

I make my wish and blow out the pretty flame. Now for the single wrapped gift in my father's hand. I rip off the shiny red and silver paper neatly and open the box. Inside is a small plastic toy bike. I hold it up.

"The life size one is outside your window." Says daddy.

"Gasp. Oh my goodness." I jumped out of my bed and raced to my window. The replica of the toy matched perfectly to the real one. My brand new bike is vintage in style. The body is aqua green, one of my favorite colors. The front of the frame over the tire is a red orange and the back frame over the tire is yellow green, two other vibrant colors that I like. The tires have a white trim and the handles are a rich ultra blue. Awesomeness.

"Yes, and you can ride your awesomeness to the main house so that you can have the breakfast that Esme cooked for you."

"Gasp! Grandma fixed me my birthday breakfast! Yeah!" I can't wait to ride it over there. I love my new bike. Time to get dressed. I think I will put my new swimsuit on then the white sund dress that Aunt Roselie got for me.

"Well go get dressed sweet heart." Says my mom. I shoo them out of my room and then head into my bathroom. In good time I have on my new bikini. I get on my bike and pedal with delight all the way to the family house.

"Good Morning grandma. Grandpa."

"Good morning." they both answer me with the same energy that I said it to them. "Happy birthday." They add in perfect harmony. I just stand there, bashful. I take a seat at the breakfast table. I wonder where Seth and my Jacob are.

Right on cue Seth and Jacob are coming in through the door from their wing of the main house. I think Seth spotted Esme, Carlisle, and Alice making sandwiches for the picnic basket that we are taking to the lake with us before noticing anyone else in the room. Jacob notices me first instead of the food. As soon as we make eye contact, his face changes to one of disapproval. As soon as he was standing next to me, he expressed his opinion.

"Nessie you can't wear that swim suit to the lake." He sounds like a concerned father.

I can feel the apprehension on my face when I ask "Why not?"

"Because it is not appropriate for you to wear at all." He responds again like a concerned father.

"What do you mean? Aunt Alice picked it out for me and mommy, grandma, and Aunt Rosalie all say it looks nice on me."I retort.

"Well I disagree with them." Complaint was in his tone.

"Well you're not one of my parents or grandparents so I don't have to listen to you. You are supposed to tell me that you like it. You're a mean big brother."

"Sure, Sure."

"Jacob, leave her alone and let her wear it. But just fyi, you should be more aware that she is going to develop faster as well." Says grandpa.

"Well Nessie I like your swimsuit." Responds Seth.

"Thank you." I sang delightedly, rubbing it in as I smile at Seth.

Jacob just rolled his eyes at my remark.

"I can't believe she's getting those." I heard Jacob mumble under his breath.

"Nessie is like eleven years old Jacob." Chimes in Seth.

"I know." he answers back annoyed. "Nessie, could you answer a question for me please?" his voice has the same annoyed tone.

"What is it Jake?" I'm back to my happy self. It's my birthday he should be nice to me.

"How old are you?"

I raise my left eyebrow. "Biologically or the number of years I've roamed this earth?" I ask in a sarcastic tone as if to say, are you really wasting my time with this question.

"Just give me both." With a bit of frustration in his tone.

"Grandpa says that I am roughly twelve, maybe thirteen, but I have roamed this earth for 3 years." Sarcasm heavy in my response.

"Preteens and their sarcasm." he responds aloud. But quietly under his breath he adds "I am not ready for her to grow up. Kids are not supposed to grown up that fast."I think I get it now.

Dad puts his hand on Jake's shoulder. "I agree with you on that note."

"Daddy can I wear my swimsuit?"

"Of course you can." He responds then kissed the on the top of my head. "Jacob, kids grow, you better catch up before you get left behind."

"Well I'm sorry for my outburst of disapproval. Can you forgive?" he's genuine with his apology.

"Of course Jacob, I can never stay mad at you." It's true, I can't.

After everyone who eats ate, we loaded up Uncle Emmett's jeep with everything we need for the day and then loaded up in grandpa's car and dad's Volvo. I was mostly excited because we packed my bike so that I could ride it. We drove all the way to Lakelse Lake. It was beautiful. Alice was right, there were not that many people today. The weather man said that we might get a break in the rain, so people decided not to take a chance. But Alice is more accurate. We settled down on the south end of the lake to have more privacy for ourselves.

I had a blast. Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, and grandpa all got on a team against me, Jacob, and Seth for a water balloon fight. I was able to hit Uncle Emmett in the face with one of my water balloons. He retaliated by dunking my head in his bucket of remaining water balloons. Then I made a castle with sand and sticks lying around us with the help of Grandma Esme. Some of us swam, others sat around watching and hovering over the food. Seth and Jacob. I don't know how many times we yelled at Seth for hovering over the food. Just before it was time for us to go I rode my bike along the lake. Jacob was with me in wolf form running next to me. My family was packing up. When I was done riding a few times back and forth it was time to go. We left just as the rain began to fall.

Back at home in the evening the rain let up once again. I received the rest of my gifts, had some of my red velvet cake, and then danced around with my family. Jacob scaled at me after I changed into my second dress. Aunt Alice made it for me.

"Jacob, what's the real reason to why you don't like the way I look anymore?"

"I do like the way you look, but girls don't grow a chest at four."

"But I'm thirteen."

"I know. You just growning up a little to fast for me."

"You sound like my parents."

"Sure, Sure."

After the dancing I rode on my bike some more. Turns out Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, and grandma and Aunt Alice got bikes too so that we could ride together. Jacob and Seth came with on our night ride through the woods except they were in wolf form. I learned that it was my dad's idea to get me a bike but Aunt Rose made it for me and mommy picked out the colors. I had to congratulate them on their great team work. I love my bike. It was a nice birthday.


	8. Chapter 8

Characters are not mind

A year later, early October

1st Period

Jpov

Nessie and I are coming back from a hunt with Alice and Jasper. As she jumped off my back I caught another wave of Nessie's slightly altered sent. The smell started off mild just two days ago but now it is extremely strong and it smells almost as if...

"Edward can I have a word with you and Carlisle if he's here?" I phase back then walk inside their cottage. Nessie had already run into her room to change her clothes.

"I'm guessing you want to talk about Renesme's odor, finally getting on your nerves." he says with a smirk.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, but the blonde, I will never tolerate."

"Well Carlisle got home an hour ago, shall we..." We took off in a silent brisk walk to the family house.

Arriving at the house we found Esme and Carlisle in the living room watching t.v.

"Carlisle, Jacob wants to have a word with us regarding Renesme and her odor. But he says that it's not the vampire smell." Starts off Edward.

"Ok." the doc says with a smirk, looking away from the television but keeping his arm around Esme. I am starting to guess that he didn't want to be bothered by us at the moment.

"So Nessie has been developing a new scent and it has gotten very strong over the last few days. And she smells like… She may be in heat within hours." I quickly looked at Edward then at Doctor C. Edward furrowed his brow while Carlisle pondered.

"Looks like Renesme could make you a grandfather Edward." replies Esme breaking the silence. "Has anyone told her that she might be capable in having a cycle?" she asked us.

"It's crossed my mind once but I haven't mentioned it directly to her. She does know what it is." Responds Carlisle.

"Edward, I see Esme and Rosalie out getting supplies." answers Alice. "No Edward I can't see that but I think we can conclude that she will." Why does she do that? She just pops up out of nowhere with information.

"Well its helpful Jacob. Okay we need to be alert about this." Edward says while looking as if he is thinking about the events that would unfold soon.

"Wait, that's not fair. I don't speak the future or mind reader."

"Alice looked ahead for me."

"Well I figured that much. Is she getting one or not?"

"Yes." replied everyone in the room. Alice has another moment in future time.

"You filthy mutt! Keep away from my daughter until I say so!" Edward yells at me.

"What the hell did I do!" I yell back at him.

"Edward, I didn't see him try anything. He was just a little excited. But Jacob I think he's right. You shouldn't phase for a few days." Suggests Alice with her hand on my shoulder. "You know what, I can see you now."

It didn't take long for it to click in my head. Edward begins to look like he is on guard for Nessie to have her new… puberty stuff to happen. I guess I was right and considering Edward's reaction to Alice's vision, I'm not phasing for a few days.

%%%

Later that evening

Nessie's POV

"Mommy I'm not really feeling well today." I say distraughtly.

"Would you like to go see grandpa Carlisle or do you want grandpa Carlisle to come here?" asked my mommy.

"I can go to the family house. I just feel a little off. I mean my lower abdomen hurts a little and I feel a bit over heated." I respond to my mother. She doesn't seem to be too worried but concerned none the less.

"Ok honey, do you want me to carry you there then?" She asked. I contemplated on it then decide that I would be lazy and let daddy carry me.

"Daddy." I say raising up my arms for him to pick me up. Being wrapped in his cold arms feels nice on my overheated body. Mom walks beside dad.

Emmett, Jasper, Seth, and Jacob are in the living room playing a video game on the big screen. Jasper and Jacob noticed quickly that I had arrived. One of the two paused the game. Mom takes a seat on the couch.

"What's wrong...? Did it happen? Jake asked but not to me, more or less to my dad.

"Did what happen? I just don't feel good this afternoon so daddy brought me to see grandpa."

"Carlisle." Daddy called. "I'm on my way up to your office." Jacob followed behind us.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked me. Daddy puts me down on my feet.

"I'm just off today. My lower abdomen hurts a little but that's it." I say. I'm feeling a bit tired again and fatigued. Something doesn't seem right at the moment. I cocked my head to the side for a quick second then excused myself to the bathroom. I think I have to go. I go to the closest bathroom on this floor which is in Aunt Alice's and Uncle Jasper's room. Aunt Alice was in her room casually reading a magazine.

"I'm using your bathroom." I said as I strolled through the room.

There it was. The evidence of me growing up. What do I do first? So I am lucky enough to have a period? Oh joy. I hear a herd of footsteps followed by soft rapping on the door. What do I do next? Who do I ask for?

"Renesme, sweet pea, are you ok in there?" It's my grandfather's voice coming through the door. So they know. Eww. I didn't want my dad to hear me.

"Ah, well yes, ah, I think... I think I just got my period and I didn't know who to ask for, you or mom or grandma."

All in good timing I could hear the lighter footsteps of grandma Esme and my mom come up the stairs. They stopped and stood waiting at the door with the rest of them for an answer to whomever I should want to talk to first. Aw man vampires can smell blood. This is embarrassing.

"Grandpa, does it smell bad?" I ask through the door, nervous for their answer. If they're smart, they'll lie to me.

"No honey we can't smell a thing." Responds my grandfather. Outside the door I can hear them conversing amongst themselves.

"Honey, I think you would be better to go in there with her and then Bella, afterwards I think you would be better at everything else." Came the slightly muffled voice of my grandfather.

"Honey, would you like for me to come in?" asks my mother.

I think having my grandmother come in first is a good idea.

"Grandma can you bring me a..." Do I use a pad or go for the tampons?

"How about I bring you a pad." Replies my grandmother.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea." I answer back.

"Actually, Nessie there are some under my sink." Chimes in Aunt Alice. That is very convenient.

"Um so can someone of the female species bring me a new pair of underwear please?"

It was only seconds until I heard my mother's voice at the other end of the door. "I have a pair right here for you honey."

I crack the door open just a little and stick my hand out. The exchange was quick. Just as quickly as I could I situated everything. I washed my hands, took a deep breath, and came out.

"I never wanted a show." I say to my audience and then everyone casually started looking the other way. They all now seem unsure of how to approach me. At least Aunt Rosalie, Seth, and Uncle Emmett decided not to come.

"Nessie, would you like to go to the cottage to talk?" mom asked.

Before addressing my mom I address someone else. "Grandpa do you know of anything that could make the pain stop?"

"Well honey I can give you one of the stronger medicines in hopes your body will react better to it."

I just nodded my head and started walking slowly towards the steps.  
>"Renesme how about you let me carry you to your room upstairs? You can stay here. We won't bother you unless you call for us." asks my mom. I nodded my head. In the end I didn't want any of the drugs.<p>

My bed never felt so comfortable. In a few seconds I could feel myself drifting to sleep. Right before I could fall asleep, Jacob came into my room.

"Jacob I don't want you in here." I was embarrassed by his presence and annoyed.

"Nessie I only came to see if you wanted a heating pad since you denied the drugs." he asked me but with the lack of a response, Jacob placed his hand on my stomach.

"That feels soothing. Yes I would like the heating pad." After a brief pause I realize that there is an oversized hand on me instead of a pad. I open my eyes and asked, "Jacob is that your hand?"

"Yes, I just thought the heat would help. But I will go get you a real one."

"Ok, yeah, that would be nice."

Soon after I received the heating pad, I fell asleep into a long afternoon nap.


	9. Chapter 9

Spring of year 4

JPOV

Learning Something

I never thought that I would speak more than Quileute and English but now I am learning my fourth language. Edward taught us Italian first for obvious reasons- the Volturi. Today another French lesson before we got back out last test. Oh goodie.

"Oohhh Jake, guess what I got on my test."

"Nessie it's not really guessing when I already know your grade."

"Jacob." She wines.

"A."

"Nope, A minus, see I'm not a smarty pants." She sticks out her tongue.

"Teacher's pet." Says Seth.

"It's still an A." I answer back sarcastically.

"I'm not a teacher's pet SETH!" she responds back definitely annoyed at him for calling her a teacher's pet for the thousandth time.

"What did you get Mr. Alpha?" Seth asks, ignoring Nessie officially.

"B"

"Am I the only one who didn't do well?" he asks with defeat in his voice.

"Yup. You should have studied more."

"I went home." He pleads his defense.

"You could have studied on the plane or in between hanging out with everyone." I glance over to see him sulking, muttering to himself under his breath in our native tongue. I glance back over to Nessie. She seemed to be done looking over her agenda.

"Jacob, what is he saying?"

"Seth? Nothing, he's just complaining about nothing really."

"Oh, you know sometimes I hate it when you and Seth and Uncle Billy speak Quileute but its only because I still don't know what you're saying. Sometimes I wish you would teach me so that I can communicate with everyone in La Push. But then I start thinking that… well it's a cultural thing and I'm not a native so I shouldn't have the opportunity to do so." She looks a bit upset.

"You want to learn Quileute too?" Seth whines. "That's not fair. I should know something you don't. But I think that's cool. I'm out." He gets up and leaves.

"You're a silly girl Nessie." I say.

"Am not." She sounds slightly offended.

"Nessie all you had to do was ask." I say standing up with my bag.

"Will you teach me?" she asks eagerly.

"Give me a good reason why."

"Because it's important to you and you're important to me."Ah that's nice to hear. She's never mentioned that to me. It's just awesome considering she's my imprint.

"Not a bad reason kid. Ok let me think on it."

"Not fair, why think on it?"

"Because you also said that you maybe shouldn't learn it because you're not a native. However, you will learn it in the end. I don't want my language to die out just yet." And because you're going to be my future and I want to share everything with you. My family will know and understand where they came from. He thinks the rest to himself while still smiling at Nessie.

"So what movie have you picked out for movie night tomorrow?" Ness asks casually.

"Well would you like to see something funny or something stupid scary."

"Stupid scary." She answers back quickly

"Stupid scary it is then."

"So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?'

"Finish some homework before I go into work."

"Boooo, no fun."

"Aww, does Nessie want to spend the rest of the afternoon with her favorite wolf."

"Maybe" she smiles

"But we have all of Friday afternoon."

"So, Jacob I think you work too much sometimes."

"Oh really, well what if I am saving up for something."

"What are you saving up for?'

"I want to fix up my home in La Push and build a better ramp for Billy."

"Oh, Did you ask grandma to help you."

"Yes, but I want to pay for it and her services on designing it for me."

"You don't have to pay grandma, she loves doing stuff like that."

"But I want to. Now it' time to eat." I turn to towards the door. My goal is the kitchen. When we get there, Seth was almost done with his lunch.

"For two people who turn into wolves, you guys sure do eat like pigs."

"Well you would too, if your metabolism was as high as ours." Responds Seth.

After I finished my lunched, I sat with Ness in the library working on my English paper. Nessie kinda moped around pretending to read. Luckily for her, she had finished everything pertaining to school.

"Did you learn anything about me in that book?"

"Natives, America's first Inhabitants." She raises her eyebrows. "Nope, not mentioning of people turning into wolves."

"Well I need to get ready for work."

"Can I come with you?"

"Yes, but not in my room and then 8 would really love it if you walk me to my car."

"Sure sure."

After everything was said and done I gave my Nessie a quick kiss on the forehead. "Hey Ness."

"Yeah."

"Say, Later Tala."

"Why."

"Do you question your other teachers?"

"Oh." Realization crosses her face. "Later Tala." She furrows her eyebrows. "What does that mean."

"I it translate to later wolf. Be for me okay. Later Nuttah." I pull out of the drive and then turn the car around. As I drive away I can hear Nessie yelling.

"What does Nuttah mean?"


	10. Chapter 10

4 years approximately 15 years

NPOV

"Ooohh Daddy, mommy, grandma and grandpa." I say sweetly.

"What is it dear?" Answers my grandmother

"Are you done practicing the piano?" asks my father.

"Yes daddy."

"So I'm guessing that you are now going to tell me what's really on your mind." My father responds to me intrigued and curiously.

"I have my best idea to date." All eyes are on me now.

"Well… oh I'll just spit it out. I want to go to school. Actual school. Out of the house. I think that it will be the perfect gift for my fifth possible sixteenth birthday." I start out. "Now I want to say that I should start out as a sophomore. The students and staff who end up seeing me will only be catching the end of my aging. It would be like I finished growing into a young lady ready for college. Second, I am aware that everyone would be concerned about my safety and the safety of the family, so I suggest that I at least have two people accompanying me. My first request is Aunt Alice considering that she is not attending college like Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, and Uncle Jasper. Dad I'm not opposed to you wanting to keep an eye on me. Third or lastly, Dad, you wanted mom to have every human experience and I think that it would be fair if I could have them as well. That means I get to experience high school. In time I might make a friend or two but I know not to get to close because my friends would be human and humans don't live forever. When people ask me questions regarding where I came from or why they haven't seen me around I could simply just say that I was homeschooled and wanted to get a taste of real school. The people of Kitimat already know that you two teach and the others are going to college, which I might refresh your guys' memory that they did just start last year after my birthday. This means that you guys can still tell the adoptive story. 'The Hales'." I throw up air quotation marks with my fingers. "Are already your younger siblings that you took in because your parents died all too soon. Which means I'm adopted too and so is aunt Alice." I finally actually take a breath.

"Well that sure was a mouth full Renesme." States my mom.

Dad looks over to grandpa. "Carlisle what do you think about this?"

"Well Edward, Bella, for her first presentation I believe it is well thought out and some exposure to the actual world would be good for her."

"Oh, Daddy." I flash an innocent smile.

"Don't try to sweet talk me Renesme." I switch to my special face that I use to convince daddy to do things for me.

"Edward you are her father and Bella you are her mother. You two should decide. You know my answer Edward." Grandpa must have given his answer non-verbally.

I really see how the mind reading thing can be annoying.

"Renesme you know that Alice will have an outfit for you for every occasion." States mom.

I shake my head at her. "Mom you should really embrace Alice more." There are a few snickers.

"How about we give you an answer on your birthday." declare my dad.

"The day I was born or when I hit my next calculated age?"

"Day you were born." He answers. Great. Now I have to wait.

"Yes sir."

%%%

My birthday was another enjoyable birthday. The best part about it is that I got my answer for attending public school. Mommy and daddy said yes. I get to go to high school. Surprisingly. Considering some of her limitations with me. Aunt Alice already knew that she was going to be attending high school once again before making her way to college. But aunt Alice is not the only who will be coming with me. My father will be joining us as well. We are all going to be starting out in the same grade. My freshman year of high school will also be my sophomore year considering that we are starting out in the tenth grade this fall semester.

Aunt Alice's birthday gift for me is to take me school shopping. She will be getting me clothes and Aunt Roselie will be contributing to my wardrobe as well. She will be hooking me up with all the accessories required. My grandparents got me my actual school supplies. The homeschooling section of the house is where I will continue to study. Jacob and Seth had graduated from home school this past spring and now they are both going to college. They have both been accepted to the local community college. Reluctantly my mom is going to college instead of staying home so that our story can remain solid. I can't wait for the first day. They had considered starting me next week but grandpa thought that it would be better if I started in the spring. He thinks I may still grow to much the first half of the school year. It seems so far away.

%%%

JPOV

"Jacob isn't this exciting! I'm going to go to a school! And not just any school, high school! Do you know what that means!"

"No. Unless you're thinking about how you'll automatically be valedictorian."

"No silly. I can make human friends and do school activities. It's gonna be great I just know it."

She is so excited about starting school. I guess she has a good reason to be. I think it will be nice for her to experience this outside world. Now that she has reached her peak she can go out and not have to have people question her age and growth rate too much. I am happy for her and even though I will or have done everything for her I refuse to go to high school, or at least not this time around.

"Jake are you sure you don't want to come to school with me?"

"Yes. I just finished school. Why would I want to go right back in?"

"Because you love me and you would do anything to make sure that I am happy."

"HA! No way lil' bit. You still cannot make me or convince me. If I were you, I would just stop now. Please save the remainder of your energy. Besides Seth is going to school with you so I know you'll be in good hands. Oh and Alice. See you're set."

"Fine. Seth is my favorite wolf anyways."

"Low blow but you know what? I'm still not going." I hate it when she does things like that. If only she takes the time to see how much those low blows hurt, regardless of her intensions. At least one day she will understand my feelings for her. "Well I'm going to the garage."

Edward caught me just before I left the house.

"Just three more years Jacob or maybe even sooner."

I should have known he was listening in on me. He never stays out of my head.

"And I never will." He adds.

_Wait he must know something._


	11. Chapter 11

**hello, hope you enjoy this weeks chapter. i don't own the any thing. The song for this chapter is School days by Chuck Berry. **

First day of Public school

Npov

I couldn't even fall asleep last night but fortunately I did. I think my uncle stood outside my door until I fell asleep. Then I woke up way too early for school. My Uncle Jas tried to calm me down a bit but it really didn't work. But now my breakfast is done, my bag is packed, and Aunt Alice is waiting for me at the car. We're taking the Volvo to school. It's like the official going to school car.

"So I'm going to ask. How do I look?" This had to be the thousandth time I asked my family. But they answered every time.

"Overly excited as I have mentioned before darling." said my Uncle Jas.

"Like every kid on the first day of school honey." Starts off grandma.

But then my grandpa picks up and adds, "But remember you must not let anything slip about us, okay? Because we don't want anything to happen to you."

"Yes Grandpa, I remember everything. I will be a good safe girl." I answer reassuringly.

He gives me a hug and the rest of my family follows. Each gives me their input in my ear filled with safety tid-bits and support. I was off after that. I climbed into the back seat and my dad took the passenger seat. It didn't take us long to get to school. Glad that I memorized the school map and my class ordering I was able to make my way to class with time to spare. Alice timed our arrival perfectly. I don't know if people noticed me, my dad, and Aunt Alice when we got here but they surely noticed me in home room. None of them approach me. My dad and Aunt Ali were in a different home room than me but I knew that I would see them in my later classes. With the morning routine completed it was time for class to begin. History.

"Class today we have a new student joining us." says Mr. Histor. "Can you please tell us about yourself?" He asks looking at me.

Standing up I announce. "Hi class. My name is Renesme Cullen but you guys can call me Nessie if that's too hard to remember."

"What kind of name is that?" asks a boy in the second row with a raised eyebrow.

"I was named after both my grandmothers." I respond. That had to be safe to say. No harm there.

"Oh I see." He replies. I can tell by the look on his face that he thinks me name is weird. Oh well. I don't care.

"Well Renesme, what brings you here?"

"I didn't want to be homeschooled anymore. I wanted to get the high school experience."

"Well that's good to hear. Now before we get too far behind let's begin the lecture for today." He signals for me to take my seat.

As class got underway I received my first note in class when Mr. Histor wasn't looking. It came from the girl closest to me. It read:

Hi Renesma, my name is Zuri. What's your schedule like? If we have some of the same classes we could walk together.

She seems nice. Maybe even a possible friend. I know that if I make a friend that I need to be careful with our relationship. However it would be nice to be friends with someone outside of my family. Let's see what do I say?

I think I can figure out where my classes are but having someone to walk with would be great. So here are my classes. Well at the moment History, then math- algebra II, English, lunch. My sister and brother and I may need a place to sit. Chemistry, drawing and painting and then ending with French. Ooh and good job at attempting to spell my name. Here is the correct way for the future its R-E-N-E-S-M-E.

As discretely as she passed it to me I passed it back. I know my father would not approve of this, or Edward I should say. In the public we three are sibling.

After she reads the note she smiles with a thumbs up. Soon enough the bell rings to signal that first period is officially over. Not bad for the start of the day. World history is not that bad from another perspective. However I think I will always appreciate what my uncle taught me.

"Hi Renesme." she pronounces carefully making sure that she said it correctly.

"Hi." I respond with a smile.

"So I will definitely be seeing you again today. I have chemistry unfortunately as well and French." She frowned when she mentioned chemistry but held no particular emotion towards French. If anything she seemed indifferent towards it.

"You don't like chemistry?" She shakes her head violently. "It's not one of my favorite sciences but I tolerate it. Well I'm glad that I will see a familiar face."

"We should probably get moving to our next class but if you happen to notice a boy version of me then that's my twin brother. His name is Zorion and he has Algebra II next as well and then English."

"Cool I will keep an eye out then."

On my way to class I pass Aunt Alice in the hallway. My dad seems to be annoyed when we enter into our math class. In my math class my teacher gives a brief announcement that Edward and I are new students. I scan the room to look for the boy version of Zuri. While I am scanning the room I recognized some of the faces from my pervious class. But behold the seat that I was directed to was next to the boy version of Zuri, who happened to be very attractive I might add. My dad, or Edward, was going to be taking the seat behind me. He's got too good a view of the class from where he's sitting. He introduced himself once I sat down.

"Hey my name is Zorion. Your name is Renesme correct?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you and I hope you enjoy math class. What do you have after this?"

"English."

"Awesome, so do I." He seems rather nervous talking and sitting next to me and every so often I would catch him taking a gander at me. But he is not the only one to look at me during class. Some of the other boys were looking at me as well. I know my dad… Edward is not enjoying this. Considering how many times he has been in high school. My math teacher Mrs. Smith quickly began the lesson.

"Zorion, would you happen to know a girl by the name of Zuri?" I know it is a pointless question but I wanted him to feel more comfortable sitting next to me. I knew he would know. Their names are too similar along with their olive rustic skin tone that stands out from everyone else that I have seen today.

"Yeah, yeah, that's my twin sister." he responds less nervously and casually.

"She was in my first period. She told me that I might run into her male persona." I say conversationally.

"Well, you more like sat down next to me so… I guess she called it." he smiles. He has nice white teeth.

When I wasn't paying attention Edward kicked my chair lightly to bring me back to focus on the lesson. However I think he's not really paying attention either. I mean he is like a professional student. When it came to lunch I was just going to sit with Alice and Edward, but the twins made it very clear that we had to sit with them. Turns out that they generally eat lunch together with their friend Taylor and that me and my siblings would be great for added company. Taylor loved Alice's outfit and found Edward to be very cute. I nicely told her that he was taken. Zuri and Taylor are really cool. All three of them meant on the cross country team and have persuaded me to talk to the coach about joining and trying out for the track team. It sounds fun and I already knew that I was going to do some extra curricular activity. I like running, I clearly picked it up from my dad and considering that he is the fastest, I've inherited some of his speed. However if I'm not paying attention I can trip over a log, thank you mom. the rest of my classes went by smoothly as well. I think I'm going to enjoy French and Art class the most.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything. Chapter Song is: Waste my Time by Alexz Johnson**

Npov

Crushing on him

I never really noticed until now, sitting here next to Jacob at the breakfast bar. He doesn't have a shirt on, which is normal but he also seems different than the Jacob I'm used to looking at. I've noticed that I like spending time with him more than usual. I've also noticed I like that time more when no one else is around. Even when guys approach me in school…I find myself comparing them to him. He is my Jacob but I'm starting to think that means something else to me now.

Sure he doesn't always wear a shirt. I've seen him without one on numerous occasions…but today I see him a little bit differently. I never noticed how his muscles flexed as he did tasks or the way his skin stretches over his muscles slightly changing in color as the light hits his rustic skin. But I notice now. I notice how his abs contracted as he laughed. I notice how his skin felt against mine whenever we touch for whatever reason. Also there is this thing that I really can't put my finger on. I just simply wish that I could claim Jacob. He's my best friend and has been since birth and I've always looked to him as a big brother. What am I feeling? Could I have a crush on my best friend? I may only be five years old but I'm around sixteen and well the hormones must be kicking in…in a different way. Why else do I find myself thinking about sharing a kiss with him?

I soon become aware that my father is paying attention to me. Jacob is actually the one who catches my attention.

"Hellllooo. Nessie. Do you want to watch movies after you finish eating?"

"Oh, yeah sure."

"Where did you go off to in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Nowhere really." I reply but my father knows. He said beautiful. Dad seems annoyed by something as I catch him rolling his eyes. Well, he is probably annoyed by my thoughts. He nods. But then he seems to hear something else that he doesn't like. I wonder if Jacob is thinking about something he doesn't approve of. My dad shakes his head lightly.

"Jasper is making a mental note about something." My father groans.

"So, may I intrude?" Asks Jake. "What kind of movie are you in the mood for? I'm thinking we should watch something scary or an action movie."

Ignoring my dad I suggest, "What about a romance movie?"

"We watched a romance last week." Quickly he responds dismissing the suggestion.

"Fine then. How about a scary movie? Just as long as you protect me." I want to think about being wrapped up in his arms but try my absolute best to think of something else.

"Wait. Watch a romance and save all the good movies for when the guys get here next week." Seth says introducing himself into the conversation from the other side of the bar.

"Seth what do you want to watch?" Jacob turns his attention to him.

"Nothing really. I just want to complete the rest of my homework before the guys get here. So I'm not watching a movie. Plus I'm still tired from work today."

Sweet. Movie night with my favorite wolf. "I'm done with eating. Let's go watch a scary movie. Jacob doesn't have to watch a romance movie if he doesn't have to." I sing, unable to contain myself.

"Then movie night awaits us madam." Says Jake while gesturing for me to take the lead out so that we can go to his house.

"One second Nessie. I would like to have a word with you." My father calls after, irritation hanging on every word.

"Well then I shall see you there with the snacks already laid out." Jacob leaves out and it looks like he is preselecting the snacks for tonight's movie night.

"What is it dad?"

"Renesme, I think it's time that we have a talk."

"Daddy, please get out of my head?"

"Seeing that I'm your father and I am concerned about everything…no. And please do me a favor. Stop thinking about Jacob right now, please." He is definitely irritated.

"Why do you have a problem with Jacob now?" I ask while cleaning the plates in the sink. My father thinks he is too low for me to hear when he says, "I've almost always had a problem with him." Which he says in a matter of fact tone.

"You know, I can hear you." I point to my ear and add, "Hearing got better, remember?"

"Renesme, do you think you know why you want to have some sort of claim on Jacob?" he asks curiously.

"Honestly, no." Which is true. He is my best friend as well as the best big adoptive brother a girl can ever have. Or at least in my opinion. Maybe I'm jealous of the way girls look at him. I know I definitely don't like it. But somehow it seems as if he doesn't notice it or he just nicely rejects it.

"Why are you jealous of the girls that look at Jacob?" Daddy asks me with his still curious expression on his face.

"Honey do you have a crush on Jake?" my mother asks me as she casually strolls from around the corner, obviously guilty of eavesdropping. Great now she wants to bud in.

I only shrug my shoulders. I really don't know. "Can I go to my room now and not have you two eavesdropping on my thoughts?"

"Sure, Honey." My mother seems nonchalant about the whole thing. I don't think she is as curious as my dad is.

But then I remember the look on my dad's face from earlier. "Dad did someone say something you didn't like besides me?"

"Yes. Jasper was making a mental note about a shift in the atmosphere." the tone ended the conversation.

I left it at that. I don't think that was all of it. Considering things I wonder if Uncle Jas noticed an emotional shift from me… or Jacob. I decide not to think about this too much. It's movie night tonight and I plan on cuddling up in my Jacob's arms.

%%%

"Soooooo, what did you pick?" I ask Jacob as I curled up on the sofa.

"The Dark Night." Jacob grins while sitting the popcorn on the coffee table.

"I will admit that that is a good choice. What about the second movie?"

"Enter the Dragon and if your still up for another movie, I have The Three Evil Masters on stand by." Jacob then pops the cap off of his beer.

"Can I try it."

"Nope."

"I tried."

"You try every Friday."

"Well you normally give me everything that I want. I will wear you down."

"Is that a challenged because you never will."

"Maybe." then Jacob hold up his hands.

"Are you asking to be tickled by me, because you don know that when you challenge me I always when."

"You only win when you tickle me."

"A win is a win."

"How about you press play on the movie." he did as I asked after turning out the lights. As usual, I curled up next to him but this time I nuzzled deeper into his body. So warm, in a nice way. We switched potions at the end of the every movie. During The Three Evil Masters, I ended up laying on top of his chest with his arms wrapped around me. I haven't laid on him like this since I was really little. Ahh, those were good nap times.


	13. Chapter 13

**don't own the characters. hope you guys are enjoying. Chapter songs are: (both by crash the boys {Scott pilgrim vs the world soundtrack}) 1. i'm so sad, so very very sad & hate you please die**

Npov

Finding out about a kiss

I just got back from spending the day with Grandpa and my dad. It was nice to spend time with them, considering that I haven't done so in a while and I wanted to let the wolves have their guy fun. After we parked the car in the garage I told them that I was going to go see what the pack was doing. This was their last day or evening for the rest of the pack. Down at La Push the boys were having their spring break and had decided to come up here to spend some time with Jacob and Seth. I had spent some time with them but I knew that they wanted to have some final guy time.

Before entering the house I stood outside watching them through the large picture window. My Jacob had his back to the window. They were sitting around in a circle laughing about whatever. I even noticed Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett sitting with them having a good time as well. I didn't want to break up their guy time just yet so I began to listen to their conversation briefly.

"I mean doesn't anyone find it entertaining?" asked Embry with a delightful smile.

"Man I do… you are stuck with blood suckers for life." responded Seth.

"I do too." responded Emmett cheerful as usual. "I think that it is something that no one expected to happen but hey what can you say."

"It was soooo annoying." Added Quil.

"You know what my favorite part about this whole situation was?" Emmett paused for dramatic effect. "Their first kiss because he got punched in the face. I thought she was trying to chew gum and walk at the same time considering how clumsy she is."

"Didn't he kiss Bella twice?' asked Seth.

They what! My Jacob kissed my mother! I felt like I wanted to cry but I fought back the tears. All too well I could feel the anger building up inside of me. Dad did know something.

"Emmett shut up." Retorted Jasper. It was the last thing I heard as I turned around to run back the family house trying to escape. That is the first and last time I'll do a little ease dropping. Calmly as ever I entered the family home through the sliding glass door. Both my grandparents and parents were in the kitchen.

"Hey honey. How was your day?" Asked grandma.

I didn't want my father to really know what I was thinking so I began one of my distraction methods. As loudly as possible I began to think, 'The thigh bone is connected to the hip bone. The arm bone is connected to the shoulder bone. The shoulder bone is connected to the neck bone.'

"Nessie sweetie what's wrong? I thought you were in a good mood after spending the day with your father and Carlisle?" Grandma broke my concentration. I guess my face gave me away.

"Renesme, stop naming the bones please and tell us what's got you down so quickly." asked my dad.

My mom placed her hands on the tops of my shoulders but I just shrugged them off. She and my Jacob kissed. I don't want her touching me. Humph. I could feel the annoyance kicking in now. I caught my dad raising an eyebrow.

"Well Dad, as I'm sure you are aware of, I have a crush on someone. But now I'm realizing that my feelings are stupid and juvenile." Without warning my voice climbed up to a higher octave. "And why is Jacob Black even here? He's so….so…so annoying! Like an annoying older brother you can't get rid of until he goes off to college." I thought about what Uncle Emmett said 'their first kiss' followed by Seth who confirmed a second kiss. Jacob didn't say anything about it! Well I didn't stick around long enough to find out.

"Emmett! Seth!" yelled my dad after he caught the last end of the conversation playing in his head.

"Renesme, what did Jacob do?' asked grandpa calmly.

Releasing a breath in defeat I answered back with, "Jacob and mom kissed twice." Looking away from the floor I made eye contact with my mom. "I'm going upstairs." My tone and the look that I gave her implied that I did not want to be bothered by her. I know she knows that I have a crush on Jacob. Hell I flat out told her when she asked me after Jacob left for work. All the guys had now made it to the back door, steadily watching me and wondering what I would say or do next.

I guess my mother wanted to talk to me but my father stopped her. "Tomorrow, love. Jacob you can explain with Bella tomorrow." I assumed he said to the crowd that had gathered. "Emmett, Seth, just so you know both of you are in trouble."

Before dressing in my pj's, I took a long hot shower to clear my head. That didn't work as much as I hoped it would, but I love the way I relax when I'm in the shower. I hit the bed with a thud after turning out all the lights. Instead of sleeping at the head of the bed, I sleep at the foot. I wanted to look at the stars before closing my eyes. The stars usually make me happy.

Morning

Sleep didn't come in its usual peaceful state. I felt myself toss and turn all night as I dreamed of Jacob and my mom. Apart of the dream involved me yelling at my Jacob, asking him why he kissed my mother and if he made her feel special. Another part of the dream was him telling me why he doesn't look at other women. When I did wake, I found my grandma by my side, caressing my hair.

"Honey how did you sleep last night?" asked grandma. I could tell she was trying to be careful with her words.

"I think I just got over something." Though I tossed and turned all night I felt like I got a lot off of my chest from all the shouting in my dream.

"Well I'm going to make another large breakfast so that everyone is full by the time they leave." My grandma left to feed the wolves one last time before they headed back to La Push. All too soon there was another light knock at my door.

"Renesme, can Jacob and I have a talk with you about some things?" asked my mom.

"Yes mommy." I replied while proceeding to gaze out of my window. My mom took a seat next to me on my bed while Jacob sat on the bench at the foot of my bed. Stupid wolf.

"So Renesme. What exactly did you hear the boys say last night?" she asked in a cautious but casual tone.

"That you two kissed … twice and where was dad?" Apparently they left out some key points in the story that they told me when I asked about how they met. At the time when they told me I was around ten and Jacob was considered a family friend while my parents painted a high school relationship of ups and downs. The downs were related to Victoria and the Volturi. But not once did they mention that they kissed. I really shouldn't be acting like this, it's stupid. I mean so what if I had a crush on Jacob. Yeah Jacob, not my Jacob.

"Well your father was out hunting and planning. This was during the time Victoria and her army was planning an attack." She started. "Now the first kiss…Jacob was being annoying and to prove a point he was trying to make he kissed me."

"Oh goody." I said sarcastically, looking out the window.

"Then POW right in my jaw." said Jake shaking his head. "Unfortunately she sprained her hand but it was funny watching her jump around." He seemed slightly amused by the memory. Nice to know he enjoys the memory. Wait what.

"Your face hurt her hand." That got my attention. My eyes went straight to my mom. Then I remembered the second kiss. "Why the second kiss?"

"This fool was trying to prove the same point but I'm in love with Edward." Stated my mom.

"So Jake, why are you here? You clearly loved my mother once."

"Because my best friend provided me with an offer I couldn't refuse. I'm here so that I can become the gentlemen my imprint deserves. As for my love life, just in case you're wondering, I'm waiting for my beautiful imprint to have me. You got that Nuttah." He gave his final statement with a small smile. I nodded yes but it was time for him to leave the room. His commit put me in a whatever mood.

I didn't want it to bother me any more and as far as I know some things take cookies, painting supplies, and a canvas. I mean he clearly wouldn't want me; he's looking for his stupid imprint. I'm never going to like her but I guess it's time that I accept that he will imprint and leave me. Yup, he is Jacob, not my Jacob.

But just downstairs I heard my dad say, "I wonder how long that's going to last."

Aunt Rosalie replied with, "I hope a very long time, because then we can get rid of the smell once and for all."

I role my eyes at her commit, when will she change her tune about him.

**just so you guys know i'm working on another story and i will let you all know when its done. it still twilight related with j &n romance and other quirks**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey everyone. i don't own the characters. just saw the most recent trailer for breaking dawn p1. aaaahhh, can't wait. any who the chapter song is: Movie Loves A Screen by April Smith and The Great Picture Show. **

**Npov**

**First Date **

The semester flew by too quickly for me but I enjoyed every minute of it. Aunt Alice and I joined the art club. I enjoyed the group projects and trips to museums. The twins and I became close friends and through Zuri I also met a girl by the name of Taylor. She and Zuri were good friends and then we became best friends as well, yeah. The twins like running and they convinced me to join the track team. When I tried out the coach didn't know where to put me because I was good at every event so I decided on pole vaulting and hurdling. In the fall I will join the cross country team with Zuri and Taylor. Ah the perks of being half human and half vampire. I'm still good at everything but I look like I put forth a lot of effort. A week prior to that Taylor, Zuri, Alice, and I planned on having an end of the year sleep over.

On the last day of school I got asked out on my first date. I never really noticed that Zorion liked me that way until he asked me. Which I'm glad he did. A few others had tested the waters with asking me out on a date but none of them really interested me. After I painted a few pictures, I decided to pay more attention to the boys at school.

So tonight is the night of my first date with Zorion. He doesn't have a car or a license to drive but he does have an older sister who I guess doesn't mind driving two teens around on a date. My aunts took me shopping for this date as well as on the last few dates I went on but this time I was more excited about it. I didn't really realized how much I liked him as well until he asked me out. I ended up selecting a nice pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt with a flower with its petals turning into music notes flying off in the wind. I have a nice pair of hiking boots for the first part of the date. We are going on a trail. After that I have a nice pair of playful heels for the next part of our date. He has not told me what it is but he felt the need to tell me about the hiking part, that way I would not be caught off guard. My hair is in a ponytail and I have on just enough make up. I am officially ready for my date an hour early.

"Jacob, how do I look?" We have gotten to be better friends again. I mean he may know that I had a crush on him. I never came out and officially said it but I believe he knows. Well I guess I could say that we are back to the whole big brother thing. I will admit for the longest time we didn't have movie night and I started to miss it a little. However I only watched something with him when Seth couldn't.

"Cute." He seemed a little annoyed.

"Oh. Does big brother once again not approve of me going out on a date looking cute?" Yeah this is one thing that I noticed that he didn't approve of.

"Yes. I don't approve of you dating. And don't ask me why."

"Well maybe you should try dating Jacob."

"Just so you know, I'm waiting."

I rolled my eyes. He always gives me that answer.

"Ok. Maybe she is not in Kitimat or La Push but you can still date until then." Silly wolf waiting around.

"He's not silly Renesme he doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings." my father responds to my thought

"Nah, I prefer not to." He gave me a look and for a second I couldn't understand what it was. It was a look made up with too many emotions. Yes he was still annoyed but I think he was thinking about her. I understood the feeling. I felt the need to make him feel better. I needed to give him comfort.

"Jake, I just want you to know that you're still my Jacob, my number one wolf, so you need not worry about anything, ok?" I ended my statement with a smile. He seemed content with that comment. I gave him some kind of hope…I think. The cold shoulder and avoidance wasn't my best idea at handling my feelings.

"Thank you for your words Nessie. It's nice to know that you're starting to like me again."

I know I was mad about learning about the kisses that Jacob planted on my mother and I'm guessing that I should have taken his feelings into consideration. We had not been as close as we were before and to cater to my needs, or at least I think so, he stayed away more. The few times we did make contact he was reserved and would leave the room if I made any comments about the past. Unfortunately, Aunt Rosalie found this too entertaining. She loved that I called him a stupid wolf.

Alice pulled me out of my thoughts. "He will be here in seven minutes." She said in a chipper tone. I was excited and anxious once again for my date to begin. After eight minutes, it turned out that Zorion and his sister missed the turn. The door bell rang. My dad answered the door, well 'brother.'

"Hi Edward." Greeted Zorion.

"Hello Zorion, and…?"

"Hello Edward, my name is Halona. I'm Zorion's and Zuri's older sister. You are Nessie's older brother correct?"

"Correct. Please come in." Was the last thing I heard my father say, Well Edward, Carlisle is my father at the moment. I was standing by the sofa when he entered the family room.

"Hi Zorion." I said happily. I walked up to him to give him a hug. He seemed a little tense as we parted from each other. When I turned around I saw the boys on guard as usual. Then a flash.

"Alice!"

"What." She said innocently.

"Zorion, these are my brothers." I began to point moving from left to right. "Jasper, Jacob, Emmett, and Seth." They continued to keep their arms crossed.

"Hi."

"Do we make you nervous?" Asked my Uncle Emmett. Clearly he was enjoying seeing Zorion squirm.

"Your stance is a bit intimidating." He admitted hesitantly. _Flash_.

"Boys leave him alone." Said daddy Carlisle. Esme was next to him. "Hello Zorion, it is nice to finally meet you."

"Hello Professor Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." he greeted. _Flash_. Alice took another picture.

"Alice can you stop taking pictures please?" I growled softly.

"Nope I'm documenting."

"So Halona, what are you going to be doing besides keeping an eye on these two and driving them around?" Asked Edward.

"Reading honestly, but not while driving." I like Halona. She's nice. Her skin is lighter than Zuri's by a shade or two. She's roughly the same height as Zorion who is five, six. She has bangs and straight long hair. Native girls are so beautiful, and now that I think about it. I have a thing for native guys.

"So where are you guys going, besides hiking?" Asked Jacob.

"The book store and then we will end at the café near the bookstore."

"Sounds like a nice way to spend a first date. Enjoy yourselves kids." Said mama Esme. Both my grandparents or at this point parents left. The rest remained.

"So I think it's time that we get going on our hike Nessie." Said Zorion. "It was nice meeting you guys." He was still nervous. I would give the guys another lecture about making my date feel intimidated. But why bother? Like the big brothers they care too much to listen. As we were heading out the door Halona made her final statement.

"If you boys are so protective of your little sister why doesn't one of you join us to help me keep an eye on them?" she asked. _Flash_. Alice was at the front door with the camera smiling.

"Just so you know, I am going to take a picture when you guys leave."

"Thank you Alice." I grimaced.

"Nessie, is it okay if one of your brothers keeps me entertained?" she seemed to be eyeing Jacob.

Jacob was still standing with his arms crossed. "Yes Jacob can come. But wouldn't Seth be better?"

"Seth and Emmett have a thing they need to settle." Jacob kind of shrugged. He didn't like me being interested in someone else and what about his imprint. I honestly didn't want him to come. Why did she have to ask? "But you know what? I don't like book stores so I'm not going but enjoy." He left without another word. That was rude.

"Okay." Said Halona. "Let's get going." It's nice to know that his rudeness' didn't bother her.

We went to one of the local trails. We took the Douglas Channel Hike, which gave way to a beach in the middle of the trail. The beach was lovely as we watched through the trees. For twenty minutes we sat on the beach looking out into the distance.

"I think you could paint this scenery." Zorion started off another one of our conversations.

"Really? I'm not a big fan of seascapes but if you like them I would love to paint one for you." I smiled.

"That would be nice but only if you want to."

"I would like to but only if you're here with me. We can make it another date." He looked pleased at the fact that I implied that we would be possibly going on another date. We sat there for a while longer watching the waves before leaving. By the time we reached the end the sun was beginning to set.

To the bookstore we went next.

"Why did you choose the bookstore?"

"Because I know you like books and I wanted you to pick one out. It is my gift to you for your first date. Zuri told me that you would prefer it more than flowers." He smirked.

"Ah, you didn't have to get me anything but thank you."

"Nerds spending the early evening at the bookstore for their date, how romantic." Teased Halona.

"Yes I think it's very romantic." I flirted back to Zorion. He smiled.

Now that I knew that I would have the opportunity to receive a book I quickly went through the list of books in my head that I wanted. I had recently gotten into more gothic books and had decided that I would find a book by H.P. Lovecraft.

"So, what genre interests you at the moment?"

"Well, I have gotten into gothic literature."

"Really? How did you jump to gothic literature? You were recently reading a lot of books on sociology?"

"I know. I came across a book that caught my interest and hey maybe by the end of the summer I will be reading books on astronomy." However I probably read all of them.

"Or romance novels."

"Maybe not. I think I am about to have my own love story." He flirted shyly to me in hopes that it would come true.

I found, or better yet, I settled on a book filled with Lovecraft's short stories entitled _The Dream Cycle. _Halona got herself a book as well. I was a little concerned that Halona would feel uncomfortable at this point of the date but she got herself something and had a seat at the bar by the window.

"What did you have to do to get your sister to drive us around on our date?"

"I promised that I wouldn't bother her unless it's an emergency and I have to cook dinner for the week."

"Oh, that's not bad."

"I guess not but I never cook. The girls do."

"Can you even cook?" I raised my eyebrow concerned that he might burn down the house."

"I know how. Don't worry we will have a house at the end of the week. I just don't cook that much. I weasel my way out of it a lot when it is my turn."

"Could I possibly try something of yours?"

"Yeah, if you're comfortable enough, I can cook for you on our third date. But like I said, I don't know that much, just a lot of tribal recipes and pasta. Oh and I can make a mean sandwich."

"Oh really? Well then I want one of these mean sandwiches when I paint the beachscape on our second date."

"I'll just be happy that we will be on our second date honestly."

The atmosphere did wonders for setting the mood on a date. I will always remember the café. For our meal we had curry turkey veggie soup and then shared a large piece of cheesecake. The cheesecake was amazing with the fresh strawberries on the side. There was a live band playing a combination of indie and easy listening. We held hands on the way out of the café. The ride home was different than the one at the beginning of the date. We had grown closer and moved away from the friend zone but we have not made ourselves official. Arriving back at the house, Halona stayed in the car as Zorion walked me back to the family house.

"I had a nice time with you today." He started off.

"I did too and I would like to do it again."

"Um, well, I'm sure you are going to tell Zuri and Taylor about it but I would suggest waiting until the sleep over."

"I can do that. I'm going to be tired after everyone bombards me with questions about our date anyway."

"I hope your brothers approve of all my actions today." He seemed confident that he did.

"I wouldn't worry about them."

"Well then I guess I should let you go."

"Okay then, good night." He gave me a hug. It was a nice warm hug. But I didn't want him to just leave. Considering that the date went well I was hoping that it would end in a kiss. In that brief moment when he turned around I felt like he changed his mind on how to end the evening.

"Um would it be okay if I kissed you good night?"

"I would love that."

He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him. Then oh so gently he placed his lips on mine. I could feel the nerves on the edge of his lips but other than that, it was a nice soft but firm kiss.

"Good night Renesme." He gave me another hug and then turned on his heels to leave. It was a nice simple way to end the evening. After being bombarded with question from everyone except Jacob I went to bed. But just before falling asleep I got a text from Zorion.

I had a great time. I should have mentioned this earlier before leaving but would you ever consider being my girlfriend.

I squealed as I typed in yes.

"Good Night Renesme!" yell my father from downstairs.

**Jpov**

**"**I have to say that you do a better job than me at keeping your self entertained." says Edward after entering into the garage that Jacob and Rosalie share when they work on car

"What do you want bloodsucker."

"I'm going to ignore that statement because your still stuck in your sour mood. I just wanted to reinterate that I know how you feel when another guy wants your girl."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, now you apologize." he rolls his eyes and then leans against the car. "The rebuilding of a 1964 Stingray, took a lot of dictation and then sailing it and now your rebuilding the engine for your new Fj cruser. If I were you I would have kept the Stingray."

"I was asked to rebuild it. So technically i didn't sale it, I just got paid to fix it."

"I know, but still, it was so nice."

"Sure, Sure, what do you want."

"Zorion is a nice kid."

"That's because he's not me."

"No, Jacob I actually like you and I have come to terms with the future. I just wanted to say that you should let her have her fun."

"I'm not rushing her."

"I know but she's not officially ready, I think dating is allowing her to figure out want she wants. So that when she is ready, she can be sure that she makes the right choice."

"Well, like I've said in the past, I'm waitng and I'm not rushing." _I just want her to be happy_

"True and I know, but you've been moody and I just wanted to check on you. Is that wrong." he inquires thoughtfully.

"No, just weird." _I'm not moody, I'm literally in the dog house._

"Ha, yeah, you are. Well, just so you know since you were not there. He is her boyfriend now and I think you should you your best to be the nice big brother so that you don't screw up your future."

"Thanks for the heads up." _I'm not going to enjoy this._

"Think about it this way. At least you know that she likes Natives."

_Cuz we're awesome. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone. I don't own anything but the story idea. i'm still working on my other story. Chapter songs are: TGIF by Katie Perry**

**NPOV**

Seth Imprints

This weekend is girl's weekend and mamma and grandma said that I could invite Zuri and Taylor over for our girl's weekend. We will be sleeping in my room in my parent's home but a lot of our fun will be in the family house. The boys, including the wolves, are going hunting. However I told my best friends that they're really going camping. So they're having boys weekend as well. We are going to have to keep up our human façade during the weekend but my family doesn't mind doing this for me.

"They will be here in five minutes. Oh and Zorion tagged along out of the hope of seeing you. I think he really enjoyed spending alone time with a certain someone." Chimes in Aunt Alice.

"Thank you Aunty Alice." I flash her a small smile.

"So we are going to see Zorion again? Nessie's official boyfriend?" asks Aunt Rose.

"Leave me alone. I just so happen to be attracted to him. That's all…and I enjoy his company." The girls have been teasing me about liking him. They made it clear that they approve of his looks and politeness from when he came over to pick me up for our first date.

In a low tone Aunt Rose mentions that she likes him better than the 'mutt.' I guess everyone knew that I had a crush on Jacob. I roll my eyes, annoyed.

"Renesme we've been through the whole dating a human thing, so it's ok."

I roll my eyes playfully at my aunt. Knock! Knock! Knock! "Yeah, Zuri is here." I say and then go to answer the door.

"Zuri! Taylor! Come in. Come, follow me." I grab their hands and pull them into the great room of my house. I could hear her sister and brother follow behind us. "Mommy, Bella, Rosalie, here are my best friends Zuri and Taylor."

"Hi, Zuri, Taylor, Halona." Greets my mom.

"Welcome to our home girls and is that Zorion behind you?" asks mama Esme.

"Yeah it's me." Zorion is behind her just slightly. He seems to be a little out of place here with all us girls.

"You two really do look alike to be fraternal twins." States mama Esme. He waves at my family and then I give him a hug. "Taylor, Zuri, let's go put your stuff in my room. They grab their duffel bag and follow behind me to my room. They put their bags at the foot of my bed. Zuri takes a look out of my bed room window.

"Wow, this place is very nice. You have a great view."

"Forget that. You have an awesome room. Is all of this your art work?" asks Taylor still looking around my room. "I'm guessing you have a huge closet."

"Yeah, I do. Alice loves shopping and we go out all the time."

"Wait I have a question. Why is there another house? Who lives there?" Asks Zuri. I go to look out the window.

"Oh, my sister Bella wanted her own space away from everyone."

"Why?"

"Because Bella wants to practice living on her own. But we, my brother and I, moved in with her. I'm really close to my big sister." I admit its a little weird calling my mother and father by their names but we must keep up with our story.

"Oh yeah. You three lost your parents in a car accident. Sorry." Comments Taylor.

"Well I was much too young when it happened. I kinda viewed her has a mother before we were officially adopted by mama Esme and daddy." Now it is time to lighten the mood.

"So instead of moving away your mother builds that home for her."

"I didn't say she wanted to cut the cord all together."

"OK"

"Well let's get back down stairs."

Arriving downstairs I see daddy and the guys ready to meet the girls before they leave. Jacob and Seth have already shifted and are outside the door. Before I can introduce my friends to the guys, Zuri yells, "I didn't know you had dogs."

"Oh yeah we do. You're not scared are you?"

"No, but I've never seen them that big before." She goes outside and the rest of us follow her out. Seth and Jacob turn towards us. Seth only stares at her for a second and then closes the gap between them in only a few quick strides and begins licking her face. She squeals with laughter and begins rubbing Seth's head. Seth looks really happy. I glance over to Jake and he comes over to me. I hear daddy whisper over to mamma. "Seth just Imprinted on Zuri." I put my hand on Jacob to ask him. He nods his head.

"What's his name? Does he do any tricks? You're so pretty. Yes you are. You like that don't you?" then she moves to the top of his head, "You like it when I rub your head like this. Paw." She sticks out her hand and Seth puts his paw in her hand. I think they both like that.

"His name is Seth." I couldn't come up with anything else.

"Hey Seth. Sit boy." Seth sits. "Good boy. Does he play fetch?" She starts scratching his belly once again. He is completely in dog mode.

"Yes. I guess we never really played games like that." Honestly we never did the actual dog-like activities with them.

"What kind of dog is he?" She asks curiously. She stops rubbing his belly.

"He's a hunting dog."I say, which is true. He does hunt.

"You know what? He looks like a wolf really more than a dog. Is he part wolf?" she questions only giving me a third of her attention

Jacob rolls his eyes. I wonder what Seth is saying.

"Did your dog just roll his eyes?" asks Taylor.

"Yes. Our dogs have personality but we should let the men get going." We never planned for this and I don't know how Jacob feels about this. I mean considering things, such as he's waiting for her.

"But can this one stay with us? He can be our protector." Zuri pleads I can see Seth and Jake talking it over and Seth looks like he was losing his argument. Yeah he can protect us but we really don't need it. I think he just wants to be with her.

"I'm sorry but they're going with the guys. Dog is man's best friend." I say.

"Awwww, please. Dog is also woman's best friend too." She says in the hopes of swaying us. I shake my head no. "Well ok, then." She wraps her arms around him and snuggles up against him admitting her defeat. "Bye boy." They both look sad to part from each other. The guys start heading towards the garage. I can see that Jacob is keeping Seth in line. I guess when they get back Zuri and Seth will be able to talk about a few things.

"Taylor I thought you liked dogs?"

"I do Zuri, but I decided to sit back and watch the show. I've never seen you so entertained. You don't even give my dog that much love and attention. Poor Bena. She gets no love at all."

"I give Bena love."

"Any who, I'm ready to get this party started. Let's eat some ice cream. Let's do our nails. Let's do some movie watching. Let's do some talking about boys." Sings Taylor

"Taylor, are you going to continue to sing about everything we should do?" I ask

"No, I was really running out of things to suggest."

Mama Esme walks over to us, "How about we start off by having a nice dinner so that you girls can pig out on junk food for the rest of evening?" I'll admit that my aunts and grandma Esme do a better job at pretending to eat. Mama on the other hand does not. After we all ate Mama Esme and Bella cleaned up the kitchen while my friends and I, along with Alice and Roselie, did each other's nails. I paint mine a nice blue. Zuri painted her nails grey because it reminded her of Seth. Taylor's nails end up being different shades of blues with white dots. Rosalie's are lavender and I paint Alice's nails jet black. Games of charades followed afterwards. Grandpa Charlie had given me a game of charades a few Christmases ago and it was nice to be playing it for a second time. My friends and I are on a team. Mama Esme and Alice are on one team and Roselie and Bella are the third team. Mama is going to be shielding Alice to help make the game fair. Since it was my sleepover, we go first. I pull from the top of the pile. Lisa Simpson. I let them know that it is a name with two syllables for the first name and last. Pretending to play the saxophone Taylor begins guessing.

"Are you real person?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Are you a cartoon character?" I nod my head. After giving out a few more clues, Taylor guesses correctly.

We all had so much fun with that game. Mama and grandma Esme won the game. Moving from the late afternoon to the evening we watch a total of three movies. Zuri picked out Blood and Chocolate as her movie. I'm thinking that her new favorite animal is a wolf. I've made Jake watched that movie three times with me when I had a crush on him.

"So girls whose up for some hide and sneak in the dark?" Asks Rose. "Base is the fire pit."

"Then how about a midnight swim to end the adventure before you girls go up to Renesme's room." States Alice.

"I like the sound of that. And then we can talk about someone's date with someone's brother." Zuri is nudging my arm with her elbow.

"One, two, three, four, five." Roselie starts counting with her eyes closed. I turn and start running. Taylor follows suit in the same direction as me but I don't know where Zuri went. We run to the other side of the house, to the shed filled with grandma Esme's garden tools. I put my finger over my mouth to signal for her to keep quite. This game is not all that fair since Roselie will be able to hear our hearts beat and catch our scents. However I was devising a plan to get back to the pool. Rose counts all the way to thirty before she comes looking. I listen closely to her movements. She's circling around the house. Then her movements stop right outside the shed. The door opens.

"Looks like I found two for the price of one." She says. None of us move. We are waiting for her while Rose is waiting for one of us to move.

"LEFT!" I yell as I take off to the right. I'm hoping that Taylor goes left cuz it's shorter. I don't hear her footsteps but I do hear the footsteps of pursuit on my tail. I hear a splash of water as I get closer to pool. I consider running into the house but I don't want us to mess up anything.

"Roselie I'm over here." calls mama while dancing around the fire pit. I run towards mama. I notice Alice sitting on one of the lounging chairs. "Nessie you better jump in the water." mama warns me. I do as I'm told. Rose is standing above the edge of the pool when I surface. "I got tagged." mama says standing next to Rose.

"Alice did you not play."

"I played. See my feet are still wet." I shake my head. "Well how about you go put on one of your swim suits and join us."

"I'm good. I'm going to relax right here."

"Hey Ness, how about we head inside. Get dry and do some girl talking?" Zuri asks.

"I'm fine with that." Taylor agrees.

Now warm and dry my friends and I are lounging on my bed. Only my lamp is on.

"So I know where you guys went but tell me how the date was in general." Zuri states.

"It was great. I loved it."

"Wait I don't know where you two went. I want to know." Said Taylor.

"We went hiking at Douglas Channel. The hike was lovely and we sat on the beach for a while before heading to the bookstore. He bought me a book. I got me a book filled with some of H.P. Lovecraft's short stories. I've already gotten started reading it. Then we ended our date at a nearby café. The atmosphere in the café was perfect. We kept leaning into each other as we shared some cheese cake. That cake was good. But the best part was when he kissed me good night. It was an amazing good night kiss."

"He did WHAT! So that's why my brother was extra chipper when he got home. He left out that detail." Interrupts Zuri.

"Who goes hiking on a first date?" Taylor asks in a disapproving high pitch tone.

"I'm sorry Taylor. Not everyone believes in just a dinner and a movie type date." I respond back.

"Whatever." she retorts.

"But it was a great first date and I hope to go on another one."

"That's what Zorion said." Says Zuri.

"Well Zuri, I was just wondering."

"Wondering about what?"

"What's your ideal dream guy?"

"I don't know. I've never really thought too much about it. I just assumed that he would be someone from my tribe."

"So you like natives?"

"Sure. But no one has caught my attention yet."

Yeah right, I think to myself. I would like to see how this plays out when the guys get back. I mean clearly someone has clearly caught her eye; he was just in wolf form. We continue to talk for a while longer before the other girls came in. Bella reads to us from my Lovecraft book as an attempt to tell a scary story. Alice set up a few flash lights like a camp fires and called us the new secret society, only girls aloud.

**hope you enjoy the week, i'm still working on my other story, i have time this weekend and i'm super excited. i actually can't wait to post the next few chapters. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, I have decided that because this chapter is short and that it goes off of the one I just posted, I'm adding this one up as well. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter song is: Vampires will never hurt me. **

**Npov**

We Exist.

It played out well. Seth was ecstatic when he got back. He took her for a ride out in the woods for a little privacy. Then he phased. Zuri said that she was taken aback by it but found it to be really cool. While they began to learn about each other, Jacob and I and Zorion were setting up a camp fire at the wolf house. Seth would have to opportunity to share more of his culture with her. I asked if Zorion could be here because I figured that this might be a good opportunity to tell him about my secret. I'm a half breed living in a house full of vampires.

Our evening stared at eight. Jacob really looks like an alpha sitting at the head of a tribal meeting. We ate hot dogs earlier and now as we wait for Jacob to start, we are roasting marshmallows. I love listening to the legends of the Quileute tribe. Jake said that he was going to tell the basic stories like: how they became shape shifters, how they came to their land and the legend about the cold ones. He was telling this story for me. I begged him to and after a few pretty please and puppy dog faces, I got him to agree on telling the story. It was so dark with only the brilliant flame of the fire light that I felt like I was in an episode of Are You Afraid of the Dark. Each story was like magic and I could see that both Zuri and Zorion were utterly entertained. From beginning to end of the story regarding the cold ones, I kept watch on Zorion's facial expression.

"Cold ones who drink blood. Hmmmm." He seemed to be talking to himself…thinking out loud.

"Zorion, how do you feel about these stories?" I was getting a bit of a negative vibe from him.

"That they are entertaining." He seem amused but he wasn't telling me everything that was on his mind

He leans in closer to me in a hush whisper. "Your family kind of remains me of the cold ones."

"How does that make you feel?" he looks at me with a raised eyebrow of skepticism.

"That I better not get injured when I'm around them. Or that I should make sure that I treat you very well, like a true gentleman."

"Do you think that they could exist?" By this time Seth and Zuri had left and Jacob was cleaning up.

"It's possible, considering that your adopted brothers can turn into wolves." He really looks like he is considering his observations and new story details. "But…" yup he can figure it out, come on Zorion you just have to wrap your head around it.

"The cold ones are vegetarians. You are perfectly safe." I wanted to give him some reassurance.

"Renesme." I think someone had a breakthrough and a surge of confidence. "Are you and your family, cold?" He's getting close but I'm not cold.

"My family, yes, me, nope I'm warm," the pondering look comes back on his face.

"Oh" come Zor your almost there."

"You know what I have never seen your brother and sister eat."

"That's cuz they don't really like food."

"What are you, because you eat and you're not cold?"

"I'm a half breed. Half human and half…" I wanted him to finish the sentence for me. Come on Zor you can wrap your head around it. Please accept me. Mommy accepted daddy…and Jacob

"Would you or anyone try to drink my blood?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I think … Is your family a mixture of werewolves and vampires? Or was your brother only trying to scare me away once again"

"Yes and a half breed. So…"

"Um, okay, my girlfriend is part vampire. Humph, well… this may take some getting use too."

"It's okay; baby steps can go a long way." I say encouragingly.

"So vampires exist…Do witches exist as well."

"I don't know. I always wonder about that, I would like to meet one." I say delightfully trying to lighten up the mood."

"I hope you mean a good one like Neville because he who should not be named would not be a good witch, warlock, to come across." he picked up on it, no longer wondering and cautious about the new load of information.

"I could take him."

"No you can't, you would need a wand and years of training."

"You're right I wouldn't survive."

"Just don't hide in the shadow, which is where he lurks." He says with a creepy smile.

"Oh, trying to scare me. Would you save me?"

"Probably not, I don't have a won either, and I'm not a wolf or a vampire."

"Then we should just avoid going to England and stay here. I like being and feeling safe."

"Nice to know that you feel safe."

"You don't feel safe?" I question.

"Well. I don't really know. I mean things like this don't exit"

"They do in my world. Can I tell you something?" I ask

"Yeah go ahead." He says light heartedly

Well Edward and Bella are really my parents and when they meant my mom was human. They loved each other so much that they decided to be together forever. Soooo…just so you know, my family does well with humans and my cousins in Alaska they date humans as well.

"So they date until they find their mate."

"Yeah, you see, sometimes we don't find love within our own kind but what we are shouldn't mater. As they say, it's who we are that counts. So my brothers are werewolves and my family is veggie loving vamps. They're great and I want you." I lean in a bit closer to him.

"You know it was better when they were only threatening as your older siblings." He leans in smirking

"Do you want to give this relationship a shot? I know I would like too. I like you way more than to just be friends."

"Yeah, I want to but, now that I know what they are, can you tell them to hold back from the over protecting big brother role.

"Just don't hurt me."

"I don't plan to. Honestly. I will admit, that the song Vampires will never Hurt me is playing in my head."

"I know, and remember we're good." By this time we have leaned in even closer to each other. He sees this as an opportunity to kiss me and he takes it. Happiness. His lips are amazing.

**Next week is not a happy chapter for Jake. The story will be switching back to his point of view. So enjoy…What's gonna happen…?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own anything but my view on how they're lives would be. chapter song is Iris by Goo Goo Dolls **

**the song is mainly referencing Jacob's emotions, oh and warning the pov changes about three times**

Jake's Heartbreak:

**Jpov**

Seth is lucky that his imprint is age appropriate. He's also lucky that he doesn't have to watch her date other people. Man, I hope Claire doesn't date other people. I don't want Quil to have to go through this. From the moment Nessie started attending high school I've been concerned about things which has stressed me out a bit, and we did have that falling out moment. I guess. No, I won't say that. I've been feeling a bit annoyed at the simple fact that Renesme has a boyfriend. That they, those smelly vamps, even allowed it to happen. Stupid Edward is even coaching her on how to be careful. It hurts so deep within my chest. They have been dating for thirteen months already. I think. She's out with her boyfriend right now. Hmmm, what are they doing tonight, was it bowling? I can't seem to remember what they do these days. He makes her happy… but she would be happier with me. Inhale. I'm the big brother and friend. Exhale. It's getting even harder to breath.

"Jacob." Bella calls my name. I glance over to her. Humph, when did she get here? "Jake are you like half asleep?" she asks. Sleep, that's a possibility. I start to smell the food that Esme has cooked. I look at the dish. There's barely any food. When did I eat it? I hear Esme calling for Jasper. They both have been working together to keep me going. Esme is happy that Renesme's happy but she's upset to see me so bent out of shape. Jasper sits down where Bella was. I wasn't even aware that she left. Inhale. Exhale.

"Jacob you've got to become more aware of your surroundings." Edward replies to my train of thought. I'm guessing that it's really bad this time. I can't even feel what Jasper is trying to make me feel.

%%%

Meanwhile

**NPOV**

**Year 6 estimated age 18**

These jitters I have are driving me insane. But its okay, I mean, if telling someone that you've known and been with for over a year that you love them is easy. Then why must my brain present doubt to my heart or whatever?

"Nessie, is the star gazing boring you?" asks Zorion.

"What? No." bringing me out of my rhetorical questions.

"Oh really? Then what has you so distracted?"

"I'm just trying to figure out the timing."

"Timing? For what? Are you trying to figure out when Seth and Zuri will get back?" I smile. That is not what I want. I truly want them to stay away until I can at least tell Zorion what's on my mind.

"No, just how to tell you that I love you." I say the words softly. Something pulls in my chest. It's making me feel a little dizzy. But then I feel arms wrap around me. I ignore it. It just must have been that last remaining emotions of doubt leaving me.

"I love you too Renesme." He kisses my forehead. I tilt my head up for a kiss on my lips. It feels nice like a cool breeze intertwined with heartfelt romance.

%%%

**JPOV (before & after Nessi tells her boyfriend that she loves him)**

"Jacob you look like your getting worse." Says Esme

"I'm sorry Esme."

Bella comes on the other side of me and pats my back. I don't know what's going on at the moment but something deep within my chest jerks me sideways to the right, like it's pulling me towards something. It's like something being pulled really hard in order to pull it apart from whatever it is attached to. I hear my name. I think the voices came from Bella and Esme, but they sound so faint.

**Jasper's POV**

Jacob falls to the floor with a hard crash. Bella and Esme rush to his aid. Bella cradles his head.

"What happened to him? Asks Edward.

"I don't know." Bella responds.

"Esme call Carlisle." I tell her. She rushes to the phone. I soon hear her talking to Carlisle.

"Edward what was he thinking before he blacked out?"

"Nessie and the tightness in his chest."

Esme comes back into the kitchen. "He'll get here in about seven minutes."

I nod to acknowledge her response. Jacob starts moving.

"Jacob. Jacob honey, are you okay?" Esme asks.

"Jasper or Edward, can one of you get him to the couch?" asks Bella. Edward quickly does as she asks. "Jake seems to be coming to."

It took Carlisle a little over seven minutes. But he got here and went straight to the sofa to an almost wide awake Jacob.

"Edward do you know what was going through his head before he blacked out?" Edward nods and then tells him what he told us. "Jasper, do you know how he was feeling?" I can already see him processing and going through his notes regarding Jacob's health.

"Aside from the tiredness and depression? Annoyance and something that I cannot put my finger on." I answer to Carlisle's question. Carlisle has been keeping track of Jake since Nessie got a boyfriend which sent him into the beginning stages of depression. We teased him about in the beginning but none of us thought that it would get this bad. Clearly none of us understand the full extent of imprinting.

"Jasper, please help Jake to his room and Edward can you come with me please? I want to make a phone call." Asks Carlisle.

In an instant they were off to his office. I send him a surge of energy and walk behind Jake to his room in the main house. I shut the door as he sits on the edge of the bed. I think it's time that I say my piece. I sit down next to him and then turn to look at him.

"You know you can always just tell her." I start off.

"No, I can't do that. I made a deal. She gets to decide." He replies. It sounds a bit angered.

"Well I respect your wishes but I don't like you feeling like this. So how about you take a vacation. Get away from this atmosphere. Go see your niece and nephew." he looks at me like he's just a little bit alive.

"That's not a bad idea, thanks Jasper. But…"

"But what? You need time to clear your head. You need not worry about her dating and you need to find something else to keep you busy because it's obvious that work and school doesn't keep you busy."

"But I don't want to run away again."

"I think this time it's not considered running away. You're just giving yourself space. I mean clearly, you two were on the rocks for a while about a year ago but now you two are best friends again. This time it's about survival. She will come to you. Alice came to me." Well Alice came to me but her tactics are fueled with too much knowing and Nessie doesn't know. I just hope I've been motivation enough.

"Ok, you're right Jasper. I'm going to have to take care of work and school. Hopefully I can continue with my classes online."

%%%

**Jpov**

Back at La Push Talking imprinting

It's been thirteen days since I left the Cullen's. Nessie called on the second or third day. But Nessie didn't call me with concern until the eighth day wanting to know about my health.

"_Jacob, are you okay?" she asks me harshly with annoyance and concern wrapped up in one, with a tad bit of a motherish tone. _

"_Renesme, I'm fine. I just needed to come home for a while." I say as reassuringly as possible. _

"_Jake what's wrong? Grandpa said that he couldn't help you." In her eyes Carlisle could do any and everything_

"_Yeah, it's a tribal thing that I'm going through right now. Plus I missed them a lot."_

"Well are you getting better?" her tone is still filled with concern.

"_Sam's helping me out." I could feel the atmosphere on the phone changing with the mentioning of Sam. _

"_Jake I'm worried about you." She does sound genuinely worried. "When are you coming back home?"_

_"Ah… no time soon. I need some time…um be good. I gotta go do some things. I'll talk to you later. Bye Renesme." At this point in time I don't think that it's wise that I answer that question. But this is only because I do not know when I will be coming home._

_%%%_

Later during the evening Sam, my father, and I finally have a talk about… everything.

"What I think or believe it is, is that you invested so much in her already." Sam starts off. "I mean, our imprints are made for us and us for them. No one knows how we would cope if our imprints didn't choose us."

"I think the bond between you two is being pulled too much." My father chimes in.

"So you think Renesme may be tempting or challenging the bond of being an imprint… faith?" I say, the old man makes a valid point.

"But she doesn't know, right?" Responds Sam. He looks like he's trying to solve some physics problem.

"Dad what happens to the bond when the imprint chooses someone else?"

"I wish I knew but I don't Jake. I hate telling you that maybe you could lose her, so I'm gonna tell you that I think you should wait this out." He takes a deep breath and looks at Sam. The old man looks like he thinks that he is going to lose me completely this time.

"So that's my option for now. What do I have left to lose then?" With that I get up and leave. I don't feel like being bothered. I take off running and soon I'm on four legs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, this week's chapter song is Broken by Cassie Steele. **

Nessie's realization

Last night's conversation was the same as the others.

"_Hi Jake." I say excited to talk to him. This is always the highlight of my day now._

"_Hello Renesme, how are you doing today?"_

"_I'm fine…" Now. I think to myself. "School is school. Nothing has changed in the house. Mom and dad are thinking about another honeymoon."_

"_That's nice. I guess it's over due."_

"_Yeah, well… so Jake, you seem to be doing better, which means you'll be home soon, right?" I am hopeful for a yes. _

"_I guess you can say it's something like that. But honestly Nessie I have not planned to come back to Kitimat until I feel that time is right."_

_This hurts. It's honestly been too long for him to be away. "But Jacob don't you miss home and don't you miss me? It's been nearly three months." I could feel my composer starting to slip._

"_Nessie please don't be upset. Yes I do miss you a lot but I've missed it here as well and things are going great, so I might need to be here a little bit longer, okay?" he sounds distant when he says this. Or maybe he is looking for a way to get off of phone with me. _

"_That's what you always say." The sadness in my voice is quite evident._

"_I know but..."_

_But..., but..._

_"I'm gonna get some sleep now. Later Renesme, be good for me, okay?" _

I respond with a good bye and then he hangs up the phone too quickly as if he was trying to avoid me again. Why doesn't he really want to come home? I replay the conversation again along with a few pervious conversations to distract myself from school.

"_Hey Jacob!"_

"_Hey Renesme, you wanted to tell me about your race."_

"_Yes, I won it, but the best cool part is that they were able to get a photo of me going over the hurdle."_

"_That's cool, I'm sure you look like a pro."_

"_Yeah, of course. So are you going to be coming back home so that you can watch me run."_

"_I'm Sorry Renesme, but I'm working on some things here and I'm sure that I don't have the time. But good luck. Oh and be good for me."_

"_Ok, bye Jake." I know what be good for me means _

"_Bye Renesme."_

Or… well maybe watching people run bores him.

"_Hello,"_

"_Yeah, you weren't busy. How are you, are you feeling better."_

"_I feel sane and a bit tired."_

"_Seth said that you were doing better, So I'm guessing that you will be coming home soon."_

"_Actually, no, I plan on staying here for a long while. _

_Not cool, "But I miss you, who am I suppose to have movie night with."_

"_Seth, Zorion, You watched movies with everyone else when you were upset with me before."_

"_That's ….a low blow but true, but it's not the same. I love movie night with my Jacob." I hadn't called him that until that moment. But when I really thought about it, he was My Jacob and not my mother's. "I'm sorry that I was mean to you."_

"_It's okay; I understand your reasoning for putting me in the dog house."_

"_Soooo….Will you be coming home soon." I hope with a smile. I really miss him._

"_No, I need to be here for a while and continue considering some things."_

"_Like what? I can help you." What things, I hope everything is okay._

"_No, and don't worry about it, you do what makes you happy okay."_

"_Jacob I don't like this and I miss you. Could you please consider coming home soon?"_

"_Renesme, in reality I'm home, this is where I grew up. Secondly, something's can't be rushed. Look, I promised Galilahi and Wilder that I would play hide and seek with them. Be good for me Renesme. _

"_Nessie." Why does he keep calling me by my first name? "Or Nuttah, I like that name you gave me. _

"_Be good for me Renesme, I have to go. Bye for now. _

"_Bye." That didn't go well, now I'm really upset. There is something that he isn't telling me. _

Or…we shouldn't have talked about that. I hate feeling this way. I've never been so upset in my life and my chest always feels like something is pulling on it. It subsides sometimes and other times it's unbearable. Unfortunately most of the time, when it is unbearable I am around Zorion. I don't know why. Ever since that night I told Zorion that I love him it's been there. Am I lying to myself about him? I need Uncle Jasper to pick me up. I text him. He responds with a no problem. Then Alice texted me in class saying that she will let Edward know that I will not be riding with them.

Finally it's time to leave. Seth picked up Zuri and they ride home together. I tell them and Zorion that I want to spend some time with my uncle. Seth and Zuri give me another look. She has been noticing my change in behavior and has only confronted me about it twice. Both times I told her that I was just worried about Jacob's health. I know she went to Seth about it. He had told me that she had asked about it. Seth is kind of acting a little like Jake but he also looks like he is hiding something from me about Jake. But in a way Seth understood. Zorion has just been creeping around with his words and actions. He does well to distract me but we can't be together all the time. I easily spot my uncle and quickly get into the car.

"Nessie I don't like this and it's worse today."

"That's why I wanted you to pick me up." Before long we are on the winding road leading up to the homes. "Uncle Jasper you can take me to family house." I really don't feel like being bothered but putting forth a little bit of an effort makes my mom and grandma happy. I just want to understand what is happening to my Jacob.

All the way home I could tell that Uncle Jas was doing his best. But I was really missing my Jacob. The way his shaggy hair fell over his face. The way he smiled at me and laughed wholeheartedly. The way that he would just look at me, I missed it. I've been trying to figure out what's going on with him. But nothing seemed to fit...Gasp... until now. Could my Jacob have imprinted on someone? Is that why he has been acting different towards me? I've seen the relationships between wolves and their imprints. It's a possibility. But wouldn't he tell me? No. He couldn't have imprinted. Could he? Here comes my mother to greet me.

"Hey Renesme, how was today?' my mother asks with a careful smile. My acting must be getting worse.I liked it when My Jacob would ask me about my day. Then it happened. The tears came. I couldn't control them, they just came. Everyone rushes to my aid. I'm sure my dad already heard my conclusion so he knows why I'm upset.

"I'm sorry Nessie." responds Uncle Jas. I can tell that he is genuinely upset. He's probably thinking that he failed at helping me.

Responding to my family was hard. "No… it's not… your fault." I want to let my uncle know that. "Mommy… why…won't…my...Jacob…come…hom…home?... I mis…miss him…and…" But the rest of the words would not allow for me to stammer over them and hyperventilation kicked in. I was having a hard time breathing. I need to know why I'm like this. "And wh…why does it hurt…so…much?"

My mommy makes another move to comfort me but I didn't want her to. I turn around and flee to the wolf house, straight to Jake's room. The room smells like him but just a little stale. I crawl into his bed. I shut myself away from the mild conversation of Seth and Zuri.

%%%

Edwards POV

"Edward, tell me what is it?" Bella asks with concern heavily weighing in her voice.

"It's Jacob. That's still got her upset. However, now she believes that he has imprinted. Thus the reason for just leaving."

"Do you think it's time we did something?" she asks in the same tone.

"Yes, I really do. She's having the same chest tightness as he did when he was here. But it began the night when she told her boyfriend Zorion that she loved him which is the same time Jake blacked out. I have already been keeping a close eye on Jacob and Nessie's relationship. She did seem different that evening when she got home. The thought of her chest passed through her briefly as she was remembering her night."

"Their emotions are also similar." Adds Jasper. "I think it's time for Jacob to come home."

"Well, he does come by once a week. I think if she knew that she would be doing better."

"Edward, what do you mean?" asks Bella.

"I can hear him but he keeps his distance. That's one of the reasons why he's tired when he talks to her. Let's go give him a call Bella. Roselie, could you please go purchase a ticket for him." I know she secretly miss his company. I'm going to have to document this to Carlisle, but I shall wait until he gets home from work.

**Thank you everyone who has taken a liking to reading my story and left a review. I have another story, well one shot at another angle of J&N relationship and I'm considering posting it. my other story is coming along and I hope to have time over thanksgiving break to work on it. I can't wait for it to be done. Also considering the responds from last week i'm going to consider posting twice this week to give you guys some relief.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter song is: Tracks of my tears by Smokey Robinson and the miracles. **

Welcome home

** Jpov**

So for the next few weeks I kept myself busy. Actually, I've done a lot. I became a better alpha wolf for starters. Sam's been given a break from phasing. He wants to age with Emily and the kids. Quil and I are primarily the only ones who phase and keep watch over the tribe. The younger boys phase as well but the first few of us who had phased in the beginning are now actively enrolled in school, which I was lucky enough to have all my classes converted to online classes. I wanted everyone who has imprinted to be able to spend all the time they wanted with their imprints. Do I miss Nessie? Hell Yeah. But what can I do? She has her heart set on someone else.

I have even fixed up my home. Billy now has better wheelchair access. That's primarily thanks to Esme. My niece and nephew are keeping me preoccupied. Terrible twos are not terrible all the time. Sam and Emily are having another baby. I'm starting to think that I am only going to see him at meetings. Lastly Sue and Charlie are happy and as far as my dad, he's the same as ever. Though I can't shake Nessie, my distractions here in La Push keep me sane. I've been talking to her and doing my best not to be selfish about her happiness. But my chest still hurts all the times I find myself alone. It's bearable I guess. Not that I'm used to it. Hope keeps me going. I can sense that nothing is threatening her life. Running is the best method of aiding me. However, most of the time I find that I am running back to her. I always sit amongst the trees outside her window at night to make sure she's okay. What's worse is that I keep feeling a bet distressed. If nothing is wrong then why do I feel distressed?

With not much to do for the day I went straight to the garage when I got back from a walk at the beach with Quil and Claire. It's my own personal space that I fixed up after being here for a while. There is a note taped to the door. In Billy's handwriting it read

_Edward and Bella called_

_They want you to call_

_Back ASAP_

Panic washed over me quickly. What's wrong with my Nessie? This might explain the new sensations I've been feeling. Did I miss something when she spoke with me yesterday afternoon? It did end a little sadder than usual. Within all my thinking, I found myself dialing Edward's number.

"Hello Jacob." Answered Edward's voice in the middle of the first ring.

"What's wrong with Nessie?" My voice slightly echoed. I must be on speaker.

"Jake she's depressed." Came Bella's voice. She sounded very upset about it.

"Why is she depressed?" I asked quickly while at the same time secretly hoping that she and her boyfriend had broken up.

"Because you left." Responded Bella.

"Are you sure that's the reason?" I know I shouldn't sound skeptical but why would she be depressed over it? She doesn't know how important she is to me yet. We should have told her about imprinting. We would both be happy.

"Jacob, this is Jasper. She is depressed over you." I'm guessing that he is confirming.

"Okay but I've been communicating with her. So why is she really depressed?" I felt as if Bella was going to chime in again but Carlisle took the lead to better explain.

"We believe it has something to do with your bond with her. I really understand the degree of imprinting on another level than before."

"Jacob, she holds onto her chest all the time. On Thursday she was crying and she locked herself in your room. No one is allowed in because she wants to keep your sent close to her. We don't even know if she has eaten since she locked herself in."

That shocked me and hurt me. I wasn't expecting this. "Okay I understand. I'll get a plane ticket and-"

"We already got your ticket. You just have to pick it up when you get to the airport." Edward stated.

"If you leave and make your arrangements now you can get here in the late evening."

"Okay. I'll go pack and make a few arrangements."

%%%

My plane landed at midnight. Jasper, Emmett and Alice met me at the airport. Alice gave me a hug. Emmett and I do our usual handshake while Jasper and I do our usual head nod.

"So how is everything?" I ask.

"She's upset and has locked herself in your room." Answers Alice.

"So I've heard." I responded to her comment.

"Dude, she came home Thursday afternoon and we asked the wrong thing and then she started crying. No she was bawling." Said Emmett. I could tell that he was upset about the situation but searching for the silver lining. Only Emmett can get away with that.

"Did it really happen that way?" I asked them all.

"Yes and as far as we know she is still in your room now. I do think however, that if your room didn't have its own bathroom then she would have left momentarily."

"Okay, I guess I am staying for longer than I anticipated."

"Well how are you?" Added Jasper.

"Surviving. Honestly. Though I'm glad to be back."

After arriving at my house I was quickly greeted casually by the entire family. Guess they're used to smell now. I walked the long strides to my bedroom door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The sound of the door moving made Nessie stir a little in her sleep.

"Nessie." I called her name softly. She made a sleepy noise in response. "Nessie, wake up." I said a little bit more loudly. I think the light was starting to get her attention as well as my voice .That did it. Her eyes opened slowly. Then she became fully aware of the open door and the figure standing in it.

"What? No get OUT!" She moved her hand to cover her face from the hallway light. I move even more into my room. "Don't come IN!" But then

"Nessie, what are you doing in my room? You know you're not allowed in my room for an extended period of time." I said in a casual tone. Her eyes must have fully adjusted from her sleep.

"JACOB!" she squealed my name and then sprung off my bed. I dropped my bag as Nessie jumped into my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms snaked around my neck. It felt very nice to have her in my arms.

"Oh Jacob your home!" There was so much excitement in her voice. She kissed my cheek and then shockingly a quick peck on my lips. She lingered a bit with a tiny space between our lips. That's never happened before. I better not think too much about it. The embrace ended with another squeeze. Still in my arms, with her arms and legs still wrapped around me, she asked, "When did you get here?"

"To the house or in this country?" The light in her eyes continued to dance as she dropped her shoulders at my sarcastic response. "Okay Nessie. I'm here. We can catch up when the night sky goes away, ok?" I told her walking more into my room. "Down Nessie." She squeezed once more and then reluctantly released herself from around me and dropped down onto my bed. I moved to go get my bag from the door way. I placed it in the closet. Sitting on my bed I addressed Nessie again. "Okay Nessie." I began as I took off my shoes. "Time for bed."

"No you just got here." She whined.

"I know but I'm not leaving in the morning, okay?"

Her response involved her curling back up in the sheets of my bed. "Ah Nessie, what are you doing? Are you trying to get me in trouble already?" I didn't see why she would think that the rule would change for a brief moment.

"Daddy, mommy." Edward and Bella were at the door immediately.

"Jacob, she can sleep in here tonight. Just DON'T DO ANYTHING." The last part was definitely a threat. But Mr. Mind Reader must know I'm not that crazy.

"Okay, yes sir." They left with Bella closing the door behind her. The room returned to its darkness with only the light from the window coming through. I put my shoes in my closet and took off my shirt.

"Jacob, you're taking too long getting into bed. Hurry up please."

"I'm coming. Are you even going to go to sleep?"

"Maybe. I am a little wired."

I crawled into my bed. Laying on my back, Nessie curled up on my left side. She rested her head on my chest like she used to do when she was younger and smaller. She inhaled and then exhaled. Relief seemed to radiate from her and I'm not Jasper.

"I've missed you so much. You can't ever leave like that again." She was very stern. "Promise me."

I looked her dead in the eyes and told her that I promised. We laid there for a long while. "Ness, are you asleep?"

"No, I'm afraid that you won't be here when I wake up."

"I'm not going anywhere. But since we are both wide away how about we watch a little t.v."

"Not really."

"How about I sing to you until you fall asleep."

"One of the tribal songs you used to sing to me when I was younger?

"Yeah." So I did. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. I fell asleep soon after.

Morning

Npov

"Nessie," whispers my Jacob while nudging my shoulder. I'm just a little afraid of opening my eyes, I don't want to wake and find that last night was just a dream.

"If you don't wake up, Seth and I are going to eat everything."

"I'm a too little afraid to open them because I could be dreaming."

"Are you serious? Do me a favor then. Open one eye."

Why not, I comply. After the fuzzy haze lift, My Jacob came into focus. My other eye flew open. "Jacob."

"Good morning." He smiles at me.

"Hi."

"Do you want to eat breakfast or not."

"Yeah, I think I should and I'm just a tad bit thirst." It's been a while I suppose, "Jacob, can we spend the day together? Pretty please with bacon and eggs on top."

"Yeah, I'll do whatever you want to do today. Okay."

"Okay." I crawl off his bed and then follow behind him into the kitchen. There were two plates sitting on the kitchen counter. "You cooked breakfast for me?"

"Yes ma'am but if you don't eat it I will."

We eat and for the first time in a long while, I could taste food. But now that he is home, there is no way he can just ignore me. "Jacob I have a bone to pick with you." I could hear irritated tone in my voice

"No surprise there. I knew that we would have to have this conversation sooner or later." He huffs and then guards himself. He's never done that before. He better not be thinking up excuses, they will not fly.

"Well I'm glad that you are aware. Why did you really leave?" I fold my hands together and smile up at him.

"Because things weren't right and I needed to get away from it. I need everything to run its course, so that things would be right again. Just so you know, I do an amazing job at running away sometimes."

"I don't understand."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it okay. When things don't go well for me, I run and so that's what I did. I didn't want to but it was affecting my health."

"Are you better?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" how could someone not know if they're better? He appears better and guard. Now that I think about it, he was doing too well before he left. I should have paid more attention

"I don't know. Right now I'm just waiting and now more than ever it sucks. It sucks a lot." What is this, speaking in code talk? What is he talking about?

"Did you consider how I would feel about your decision?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you. And why did it have to come to this," ah oh, getting angry, "for you to come home. Don't you understand how important to me you are? You're my Jacob and you just left me without even a good bye. You just left," officially angry, "so I know that you didn't consider my feelings or else you would have sat me down and said hey I'm going away for a while. Annnddd…why is it that you never wanted to talk to me. Another reason to why I find it hard to believe that you cared." And now I'm aggressively panting.

He huffs and then places his hands on my shoulders, "Look you were happy, and even thou I was in the dog house for the longest I was sure, well hoping, that you would let it roll off your shoulder."

"Do you not understand how important you are to me?" Then again, maybe I didn't understand how important he was to me.

"I do, more than you could fathom at the moment but I figure in order to keep you happy, I couldn't let my mood bother you and your happiness."

"My happiness," Wait, what, I really missed something, "How could your mood affect my happiness. I mean I know for the last few months we haven't been as close as we were but your moodiness wouldn't have bothered me."

For a brief second he scowls at me. I guess I've been very inconsiderate of him since I found out about the kiss. I haven't been a good friend. He drops his hands from my shoulders in defeat and gathers up the dishes. Did he leave because of me?

"Did you leave because of me? I mean I now realize how my behavior has been in reference towards you. I guess I understand what you mean now about my happiness then."

"Do you want me to lie or tell the truth?"

"Lie… no wait the truth, I can handle it."

"Yes, I did leave because of you, but you've only scared the surface of the situation." Do I really want to know, he's speaking in code again.

'Well you know what; you can't leave without consulting me first. You're my best friend and I'm yours. You can't leave me again period. I never want to feel that way again. You are to never abandon me again. Do you hear me? If you really care about me, you will never do what you did ever again."

"Yes Renesme." He's giving me that tone again. Every time he would say my name, he would sound detached. "I'm sorry for making feel as if I abandoned you, but it was not my intension." Sincere he is.

"Don't you ever again call me Renesme. I'm Nessie or Ness or Nuttah to you. You sound like a robot without emotion when you say that."

"Robots don't have emotions." He half smiles.

"Shut up! You know what I mean."

"I'm sorry, I will willingly go into the dog house again if it means that you could trust me again and know that I'm your one and only Jacob will always be there for you."

"I'm not putting you in the dog house. Can we go running today?"

"Yes, I truly missed spending time with you. But can I just say this first."

"Yes, what is it? And I'm sorry too, for my actions."

"I would never really truly abandon you unless you ordered me to and you should look out your window into the trees sometimes instead of the sky."

"Jake…Have you been luring around in the woods?" he gives me a look that says that I don't even know the half of it.

"Yes, that's one of the main reasons to why I was always tired and busy. I missed you too, but like I said before…." he smiles, "I run faster than you."

"You do not."

"Do to."

"Oh yeah, I know how to prove that."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys sorry this is late. Tis the season for finals and portfolio review. Speaking of reviews, thank you so much for leaving your commits. I appreciate every last one of them. I have made some changes to my original story and will have more time after Tuesday to focus on the story. I've made an attempt to make this chapter longer and will work on the other. I also apologize for any and all mistakes. Unfortunately I do not have a chapter song for this week.**

Treading Softly

JPOV

These dreams were different than the ones I was having. Well not too different in the since of what they were about but different none the less. They were images of Nessie and me running around, laughing and playing. Maybe we were even flirting. I haven't had these kinds of dreams before. When I finally woke up this morning I realized that Nessie was wrapped around me. I grabbed my phone to check the time.

"Nessie wake up, wake up." I shake her a little.

"What?" she asks with sleep in her voice.

"You have to go to school."

"No I don't. Daddy told me that I didn't have to. You were still asleep when he told me." She rubs her eyes

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you up then."

"No worries. It's okay."

"Well then would you like to accompany me for breakfast?"

"I would love to." She answers with a smile.

Time with my Nessie, this will be very nice.

NPOV

I spent the whole day with Jacob. I really missed my Jacob. We went running in the woods. I missed riding on his back. He gave me a well over due lesson on a new batch of words for me to learn in Quileute. I even finally learned what Nuttah was, which means my heart. After some fun running, we took a nice walk. Jake poked me in the back with his nose so that he could phase.

"This is nice, Ness. I feel really good." Jake wraps his arms around me and they feel safe. I lean back into him and sigh.

"I agree. I have not had this much fun since I put you in the dog house. I'm sorry about that."

"Apology accepted and it's okay. I guess I should have told you sooner, so that we could have avoided all that drama."

"Would you really have told me?"

"Yes, I prefer to be honest with you…when I can."

"Why did you leave?" maybe he will tell the truth now.

"Do you want me to lie or tell the truth?"

"The truth." I turn around and wrap my arms around his body, hugging him tightly. I could feel his burden as he sighs and contemplates on whether to actually tell the truth or not.

"Zorion."

"That doesn't make any since to me. I'm going to need you to explain."

"I don't like you dating guys. Enough said." He said this in his alpha voice. I was a bit intimated to respond.

"Well I'm gonna date."

"And I have a right to disapprove of it. It's a sick joke at this point."

"That can't just be it. Jacob I need really honest answers from you. You dancing around the subject is really starting to get very annoying."

"And I need answers from you." For a split second I could since his vulnerability

I detach myself from him and look dead in his eyes. I love his brown eyes. Stay focus girl. "If I answer all your questions will you really answer mine? Seriously." I demand. "Oh, and by the way, you can't use your alpha voice on me." I know he did not just try to end this conversation once again.

"Maybe. It depends on how we continue to have this conversation."

"You know what; I don't want to have this conversation. I'm happy. Walk with me." he clearly plans on not telling me

"Try asking a different question." Maybe he is ready to have this conversation. Then again I'm tired of dancing around, I might need to just come out and say what's really on my mind.

"Can I tell you what drove me over the edge?"

"Yes."

"You know I thought you imprinted. That's when I really freaked out. I was thinking to myself that 'he couldn't just leave me.' It scared me so much thinking about it. I don't ever want you to leave me. I don't know how I would survive."

He cups his hands at the base of my face. "You know you never have to worry about me imprinting on some random girl." Sincere, but maybe he's just trying to comfort me.

"Sur sure, you're gonna make eye contact with her and forget all about me." I can't believe the boy is in denial.

"Ness, you never have to worry about that." he's still being sincere.

"Well maybe not now but one day." I looked away.

"I'm serious, you never have to worry about me imprinting on someone else. Look at me." I do as he asks. "No one in this world matters to me but you. Humph." He smiles and then turns us around and we start walking again. "But one day she will look into my eyes and have me." He says it low and to himself. He clearly forgot about my hearing.

"Does Seth know what was wrong with you?"

"Yes, and don't go asking him. He's bounded by alpha orders." I roll my eyes, great.

We continued to walk for a while longer before deciding to turn back around and go home. My friends came over to check on me. They were excited to see me alive…well two out of three did. Taylor said that I seemed to be completely back to my normal self. Zorion and I shared a very nice hug with each other. There was no need for a comforting hug, just a simple, 'I'm glad you're happy and now I'm relieved' kind of hug. Zuri seemed a bit hesitant. When no one was really paying attention to us she asked me a question I didn't approve of. Why would I get rid of someone I love? Who knows what I would be like if I broke up with Zorion. I couldn't believe she asked me if I was going to break up with Zorion. She was like:

"_Renesme are you going to break up with my brother?" she seemed upset at the fact that this might happen. _

"_No, why would you ask? I mean I know that I haven't been the best person to be around lately but I love Zorion." I know I do. _

"_I know you do, but…well… never mind." She seemed hesitant. I think this had something to do with Seth knowing something I don't know._

"_What is it Zuri?" _

"_Nothing, just looking out for him…and you_._" But when she added the 'you', part it seemed a little forced. I think. Oh, I don't know._

When Seth, Zorion, and Jacob finish talking about whatever, the gang leaves Jacob and me to continue spending our time with one another. I told Zorion that I would call him either later this evening or in the morning. He said that was fine and to enjoy my time with my favorite big brother. Jacob and I didn't really do much when they left. We sat around on his sofa talking about this and that. We ended up back in his room so that he could take a quick shower. I went to the cottage and took one too. My shower was quicker than his. Lying in his bed, I decide to let him know one of the things that was on my mind.

"Jacob." I look him in the face, which I will admit was a little hard to stare at considering that he was once again only wearing a pair of shorts. "I did not like it when you left. I know it took me a few days to realize that I didn't like it but I really didn't like it. I was depressed."

"I know, that's why I came back. I really don't like to see a frown on your face."

"Then why didn't you come back sooner? And why did you really leave?" I know that he avoided the question the last time I asked him.

"I'm sorry. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere unless you ask me to. Secondly, I just wanted to go home."

"Is that really it?"

He didn't answer. I know that I probably don't want to hear it but I want and or need to know if he imprinted on someone. Of course there is also the possibility that he did not. Maybe my first conclusion to why he left is true, he was sick. Of course out of anger I just assumed that he left because he didn't like Zorion and being sick was a cover up. Looking at him now, he looks like he has been going through something. But what, I don't know. We continued to lounge on his bed semi watching television before deciding on having one of our overdue movie nights.

Jacob and I chose to watch the movie Underworld. Jacob lounged on the sofa and I climbed on top of his chest like I used to do when I was younger. I was feeling so much better; however, I was not completely healed. I didn't realize how much I missed just the simple things. But I will be healed soon enough since my Jacob has promised that he will not be leaving me, which means, I guess, it's safe to say that he has not imprinted. Then again it's easier to just come out and ask, but I don't want to know.

I really wasn't aware that I fell asleep until I woke up. My room was dark and I hated the loss of heat that was by my side earlier. I could hear the hushed voices outside my door. As quietly as possible, I crept to my door to hear them better. The voices belonged to my parents and Jacob.

"Jacob I know you remember how I was when Edward wasn't around." Said mom.

"Yes." Jake's voice is a bit distressed but careful. There was a pause. Silence lingered in the air. They must be thinking about something.

"You know what I've learned Jacob?" Asked my father in an inquisitive tone.

"What Edward?" he seemed slightly entertained.

"These Swan women make it hard for us." Said daddy and then a few light snickers followed suit. What the hell does that mean?

"Honestly Jacob, we cannot live without our mates. It's suicide." Continues daddy. Mates? Whose relationship is he talking about?

"I know Edward, I know." He sounded all too knowing.

"When we got back from Voltaire, I found loop holes in Charlie's rules because I knew that we really needed to be by each other's side to help heal wounds."

"So instead of having me break and bend the rules you're giving me a pass?"

"Yes, you two should spend as much time as you possibly can together so that you can heal your wounds that you have inflicted on each other."

"Edward!" my mother sounded reprimanding with her loud whispering.

"Ok, ok. The wounds that other people inflicted on you two."

"That's understandable. But first I will go to bed and then I will have to have a talk with her."

"Fair enough." Agreed my father. A talk? A talk about what exactly? I must have really scared my family with my misery.

Their voices silence but the movement of footsteps became louder. The door knob turned. I rushed back to bed. The door opened all the way and then closed. I anticipated who was going to check on me to say a final good night. It's Jake. He laid his warm body down beside mine, wrapping his arm around me. It was nice, safe, and comforting. It was not long until I fell asleep.

JPOV

I woke slowly. My eyes opened up to witness Nessie staring at me, or better yet, looking up at me through her beautiful eyelashes. "Good morning." She said.

"Good morning to you too." I said, a bit more energetic than I anticipated.

"What did you want to talk about with me?" Ha, Edward called it last night. So she was listening to us last night after I put her to bed. I wonder, how much did she hear?

"Ohhhh, someone was listening in on an adult conversation last night when she was supposed to be asleep." I was not expecting to have this conversation so early in the morning. Edward believes it's not fair for me to bring up my imprinting on her. She still has to choose, even though she is strongly pushing the envelope.

"I'm curious. I really didn't understand what I heard last night."

"What happens if I stall?"

"You can't. I want to know. So tell me." She's so demanding all of the sudden. Bella trait.

"Alright. Nessie what do you need me to be for you? Or what do you think I am to you?"

She raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" her brow furrowed.

"Well I'm your protector. But what is that you need for me to be to keep you happy?"

"I don't know. I mean I know that I want you to always be around and I want you to talk to me." Talk…female trait.

"Do you need me to be a friend, a big brother?" To myself I said lover but I know she is not at that point yet. Well not with me.

"Can you be all of that?" She lowered her head a little. I couldn't see her face to see how she felt about what I just said.

"Okay, but so you know I'll be here for as long as you need me and want me."

"Jacob… I just need us to go back to the way we were before Zorion and the stupid kisses of the past. Jacob you can't leave me again."

"I won't unless you ask it of me."

"I'm not going to, stop saying that." Aggravated, my reassurance must be getting on her nerves, but I want to make sure that she knows.

"I truly won't leave you again." I just need to bear it. Good things come to those who wait… right?

**Thanks again and I should be on time next Friday. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ha, this is early but i now have time to write, enjoy**

Not forever

**Npov**

My mind has been rattling with this question for a while now. Roughly three months I believe. Senior year is just around the corner. One of my goals this summer is to have that important conversation with Zorion. I love Zorion and I know he loves me. The only problem is that he is human and he has not expressed the slightest inkling on being with me forever. In the human world love takes its course however in my world it like BAM! Together forever, true love. The flipside is that I may have to wait a century. But I want to be with Zorion. It's where my heart is, when it's not with Jacob, which now that I think about it, it's a lot. If this conversation doesn't go well then…. well I don't know what to expect I hope he feels for me enough to be with me forever. But this has been tugging at my mind a few weeks after Jacob got back. I've never felt so heart broken in all my young life. I now know that I don't do well when the ones I love are not there. I must stop playing around.

"Zorion." I grasp his attention instantly when the hesitation exited from my mouth. "I was wondering, well…um… how much do you love me?"

He raises his eyebrow at me. "Unconditionally." He replies. That's not what I was looking for, time to rephrase the question.

"Well you know everything about my family thus you know that I am going to be alive for a long time, outliving the general population time and time again. Would you want to live forever with me? Do you love me enough to live with me forever?" That's it. I've said it and now I am completely vulnerable. He hesitates for a few seconds. He seems to be searching for an answer. I guess he wouldn't or else he would have answered that question right away without much thinking. Now he looks like he has found his words but doesn't know if he truly wants to answer me honestly. "I would like your honest answer please." I say. I turn away from him. My head is ready to hang down, heavily defeated.

"Honestly Nessie, I have thought about it and I really don't see myself living forever. I mean I don't want to outlive my sisters or the rest of my family or my tribe. One life time is good enough for me. I do love you but I…. I want to grow old and grey. So I guess the second answer is I love you enough to set you free." Every word was cautiously spoken.

Silence may be golden but I don't like it. What's the point of being with someone if they have chosen a different life from yours? He wants a short life and I want him forever but that stupid line of letting love go… Dad let mom go but they're together. "Are you sure about your answer? Do you think it would change if you thought about it more?"

"I've been thinking about it ever since you told me that you would be living forever and it's a life style that I cannot wrap my head around." There's no point in dragging this date out any longer.

"Um, Zorion, do you wanna….ah, can you just leave? Can we separate for awhile?"

"Yeah, I think it's wise if I split for a while. Or better yet, just split, there is no point in dragging this out. I kinda knew it was coming. Honestly though I thought that we would at least make it to graduation. I'm sorry Renesme, but I really do love. I'll just let myself out."

The melancholy atmosphere is back again. I was desperately hoping for the conversation to go more differently and smoothly but it needed to be done. All too soon I hear the front door shut softly. Gathering myself together, I make my way into the kitchen for some cookie dough ice cream. Grandma is there fixing me a bowl already full of ice cream.

"Honey do you want to talk about It?" she asks. "How is he getting home? His sister dropped him off."

"I sure he is probably going to ask Jacob to take him home." I answer.

"Oh, ok then." She places the bowl in front of me.

"Thank you. So did you hear our conversation upstairs?"

"No honey, not really. I've learned to tune out other's conversations to allow people to have their privacy."

"We broke up."

"I figured that. Just before he left he said 'It was nice seeing you around but I will not be seeing you any more'."

"Oh, so you just decided to fix me a bowl of ice cream." I say with a smirk.

"Yes honey."

"Thank you Grandma. You're the best. Now what should I do?"

"What do you mean, 'what should you do'? Don't you have an in home date tonight?" Chimes my grandfather. He kisses grandma and makes his way to me, kissing me on my forehead. Then he notices. "Honey what's wrong? Did Zorion get sick and have to cancel?"

"No grandpa, we broke up." I can feel my mind wrapping itself around my first break up. But I don't want them to see me so upset again. Not so soon anyway.

"Oh, Honey I'm sorry. I guess that explains the ice cream then. Well then I will let you two talk it out." I feel like he wanted to get away before he said something wrong.

"Thanks but no thanks. I was about to go find something to do with myself." With that I was off back to my room. I wish everyone was not on their date night. But then again I'm glad they are. I don't want the rest of my family to have to see me in an upsetting mood once again. Granted, the pain I feel from Zorion and I breaking up doesn't even come close to the pain I felt when my Jacob left. Humph, I still can't explain why I was so heart broken by Jacob leaving. Honestly, I thought I would feel just as heartbroken and then some.

%%%

There was a Knock, knock at my door. "Who is it?" I ask quickly but with as much enthusiasm that I can muster up at the moment.

"Nessie's best friend!" yells Jake as he enters the room with a smile on his face. He's like sunshine. Moseying over to me, I see that he has his hand behind his back.

"What's behind your back Jacob?" By the sound of my voice I can tell that I had used up too much energy already. My true misery was revealing itself to me and him.

"I have sweets for my sweetie. See, your favorite candy, sour punch straws, sour patch kids, and two lollypops. Sorry but one is mine."

"Wow, thank you. I wasn't expecting this. I'm sorry I'm a mess."

"No need to apologize. I know what it's like to have your heart broken. Thus I have come up with the get well soon remedy. I don't like to see you sad."

"Well I hope it works cuz I feel really miserable right now."

"So, this is what we are going to do." Boy is he energetic at the moment. Well he did say that he doesn't like me dating.

"There's more?"

"Yeah, there's movie time. We are going to watch one of your favorite non-romance movies. So that leaves comedy cuz it's great to laugh and comedy 'cuz it's a part of my remedy. Then if you're still awake and not tired from all that laughing then I shall entertain you with an adventurous story with yours truly in the tale." His attitude and stance at the moment remind me of a jester ready to entertain the king and queen. Sigh my Jacob.

"Okay, wow, your acting like nothing has changed."

"You only have to wait until you're ready to receive the love that your meant to have." He says to me warm heartedly with loving eyes. "Until then you just get to ride the rollercoaster of life." He adds in a more upbeat tone. I guess he's right, break ups happen. Wait, he just made another side mark about love, what does that mean.

In response I smile. He makes his way to my DVD collection.

"Nope, na, somewhat funny, nada, no, no, nope. All you have up here are romantic comedies. LAAMMEEE. We need to watch a parody like Scary Movie."

"What about Zombieland? It was funny or Scott Pilgrim vs the World. That movie made me laugh."

"If I recall, he's fighting for a girl, it counts as a romance movie at the moment, Zombieland is about having a love experience." He starts thinking, "Let's see, oh Bebe's Kids, I have that in my room. Now for the next part, where would you like to watch the movie? Would you like to see it in your bed or would you like to see it on the floor? Would like to watch it here or would you like to watch it there? We could even watch it down the stairs. Would you like to see it with some coco or would you like to see it with coke?"

"Ok enough Jake. You can stop with the Dr. Seuss questioning."

"Okay, but see, look at yourself." He turns me to face my wall mirror. "You're starting to smile. So what's your answer going to be?"

To humor him I reply, "I would like to watch it on my couch, with a blanket and my candy. I would like it with some coco. I would like it with my Jacob." I would like it with my Jacob.

"Ok, that's enough but thank you for your participation. I will go fix you some if you can so kindly get comfortable.

"Jake, when I said my couch, I meant the one at the cottage that I live in with mom and dad. I'm guessing everyone is going to be coming back home soon and I don't want to be here when they get back."

"Fair enough, you go over there and get the coco started while I go get the movie, and any other one that gets my attention. Pick the side that you want to be on. I shall arrive in no time at all." Then he turns and walks away like a butler on a mission. I guess maybe the evening will not be so bad after all. I am going to be spending the rest of it with my Jacob.

In record time Jake was in my room with two cups of coco in his hands chanting, "Movie, movie, movie!" I fell asleep with my legs tangled in my Jacob's as usual.

%%%

Moring

I'm lying on the couch downstairs in Jacob's lap. He's sitting up stroking his finger on the top of my head. Mom and dad are sitting behind us watching me. They're upset that I am upset. The movie night was great but I couldn't stop the dream I had. I was alone. I told Jacob about it when I woke up but he did his best to reassure me that I would never be alone.

"Jacob?" I turn my face up to look at him.

"Yeah Ness?"

"Do you think I will end up with Nahuel?" Sadness is in my voice.

"Why do you ask?" curiosity plasters across his face and he looks as if he doesn't approve.

"Because I'm realizing that I can't be with a human Jacob." I sigh. "It's sad knowing that, but there is also no guarantee that I will end up with a vampire." I'm starting to feel my eyes getting watery again.

"I know." He replies as if he really does know. But how does he really know?

"Jacob, why is it that you don't date? Are you waiting for your imprint?"

"Yes, you can say that." I'm so not gonna like her.

"How do you know that it hurts this bad? Have you ever loved someone?"

"Yup, but she hasn't notice me yet in that way and at one point I felt as if I was fighting a losing battle." I feel something change just for a moment. I guess he had a bit of hesitation on how to phase his words. "I remember another time when I was fighting a losing battle but sticking around long enough just as a good friend…" He says light heartedly and then goes back to a serious tone. "Something good happens. That time I was stupid though."

"Very," my parents say in unison.

I'm guessing that he is referring to mom. He did kiss her twice to prove a point. That could have been the point.

"Mom?"

"No I'm talking about another girl that is very important to me. Someone else who I love even more than the first girl. That love hurts more than three broken ribs being re-broken." For the moment I saw his pain. I guess he does know. "She'll notice me one day."

"How did you cope when she chose the other guy?" I was genuinely curious. I wanted know. She must have been one hell of a girl.

"Have you ever had a broken rib?"

"No and you know that." Such a stupid question at a time like this.

"Well, at the time more than three ribs were being re-broken by Dr. C."

"When did you break three ribs?" Is that what was wrong with him? But grandpa could solve that.

"Before you were born Renesme." Dad chimes in to break my thoughts.

"Why did you assume that you would end up with Nahuel?" asks Jake. He looks like he doesn't approve of the idea of us.

"Because technically I'm the only girl that is not related to him and he is a half vampire."

"Well I never saw you with him either." Such a bold statement.

"Well who do you see me with?"

"I see you with someone who is…able to highlight you."

"Ok, you clearly don't know. But I do."

"Ok, what are you looking for?" he seems entertained. "I think it would be great if I could find a guy just like you. Truthfully, I think you're a perfect guy, and someone a little like daddy. Zorion would have been great if… well… you know."

"Humph, Renesme, I must say that you are very smart and very aware of what you are looking for but completely oblivious when you are aware of the obvious."

"Really? Well I know what I want. I just have wait."

He rolls his eyes. "You have proven me right. Oh and fyi, you're never going to find another Jacob Black."

"I know, you're a one in a million. You're my Jacob."

"Next time you say it, you should listen to yourself." Listen to myself. Did he… did he just…

"Don't call me Renesme. What have I told you about that?"

"There was emotion behind it. Calm down."

"Don't care, you still can't say my name."

"Yes ma'am…Can I ask you a quick question?"

"You just did, but you may ask your indented question."

"Smart ass."

"Jacob." Both my parents reprimand him.

"Why did you kiss me that night when I got home?"

Was not expecting that question or else I would have said no. I can't tell him that I just did it because it felt like a natural reaction. I've actually dreamed of that kiss right after I fell asleep. I could tell him that I thought it was a dream. No, well yes. Because I wanted to welcome you home. That might work. Why did I kiss him? Instinct seems more logical.

"Never mind, you're taking too long to answer."

"What I can't kiss my Jacob or something. How about why don't you kiss me all the time like before."

"Heart wouldn't have been in it. No point in going through the motion when it seems meaningless."

"Kissing me is meaningless."

"No Nessie, and I'm sure you can figure out why. Starts with a Z and ends with a N. It just didn't seem right for me to do but if it helps. I kissed your forehead good night last night when I put you to bed after the movie. All emotion included."

"You win."

"Only because I proved my point, but to make you happy you get another one." He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. I turned my head and placed my finger on my cheek. Kiss. Then I placed my finger on the other side. Kiss. I placed my finger on my nose. Eskimo kiss. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. I placed my finger on my lips.

"Not a chance Nuttah.

**Jpov**

(What did jake and Zorion disscuss on the way back to z home.)

KNOCK! KNOCK! Who would be rattling their knuckles at my door? I thought everyone was out. Just as I get my lazy butt off the sofa, my phone vibrates. _I need a ride- Zorion. _

I open the door to Zorion's goofy face.

"What did you do?"

"Why did I have to do something? Look, I need a ride home. Renesme and I are no longer together."

"Sooooooo, ok. Let me grab my keys."

My car has never been this silent when there is more than one person in the car. Maybe I should say something. About time though.

"You don't like me." and the silence is broken.

"I wouldn't say that." I just didn't like you because you were dating my girl. Simple.

"You imprinted on Renesme, thus I've concluded that you hate me."

"I never hated you, I disapproved of you yes, but only because you were dating my girl."

"She's a good one. You're lucky to have her." Ahhhh, now he sounds sad, not really my problem though.

"I know. Now answer me this. How did you know?"

"I kind of figured it out when she started acting weird when you left." Smart kid.

"Seth or Zuri didn't tell you?"

"Zuri… I made her tell me to confirm. She and Seth looked like they were keeping a secret about your absence. Not to mention when Seth took Zuri to la push she got to meet all the other imprintees and Clair was one of them."

"Clair is getting big, she'll be turning nine soon."

"Yeah well, Zuri had Seth explain that one and then she asked about you and Renesme. Plus, the bracelet that Zuri has is the same as Renesme's."

"I know, Seth already told me without really telling me. Wolf thing. But I had nothing to do with your break up. But I am happy about it. It makes me relieved."

"Why she doesn't know about it, shouldn't you tell her."

"I can't. I made a deal with Edward, Carlisle and Bella about letting her choose her mate. The person she wants to be with for the rest of her life should not be forced upon her."

"You should tell her any ways or at least give her hints."

"I've been giving her hints since I gave her the bracelet and Jasper told me to tell her as well." I'm starting to hate following the rules. It's nothing but torture.

"Yeah that's another thing. She wore that bracelet everyday that you were gone and hasn't taken it off since. So when you came back, I knew my days were number. But I don't want to live forever either so…yeah. Can you."

"I can live as long as I want. Just as long as I keep phasing, I won't age."

"That makes you even more perfect for her. I think that the moment it clicks in her head, you both will be happy and maybe by that time I can be her friend again."

"I like you as her friend and nothing else more."

Actually, I think those hints may be clicking in her head soon. Some of the recent conversations that we have had in relation to you, she sounds like she's in love but scared. You really hurt her when you left and she's afraid that you'll leave her again."

"I keep telling her there's no reason for that method of thinking."

"Yeah but she thinks that you're going to imprint, if you haven't already."

"I know, she's brought it up. I am considering telling her thought. But since you two just broke up, I'm going to wait at least six months."

"Six months?"

"I will not be the rebound."

"Makes since. I'm just going to say this last thing thou, don't let her drive herself crazy over trying to figure out your imprinting situation."

"Thanks and I really don't want her to, that's why I give her the hints. Humph, my way of cheating."

"I wouldn't call it cheating, I would call it. Clever."

I dropped him off. Now considering these recent events, I should do something to put a smile on her face. Maybe I should get her her favorite candy, sweets for my Nuttah, and a movie.

**You know what this means, time for Jacob and Nessie, and I like the idea of Nessie figuring it out but not figuring out that it is here. I just had to quickly get the break up chapter out of the way. So that's what I'm working on now. Finals are officially done so I am completely dedicated. Thanks again VanacaRobert. **


	22. Chapter 22

Age 7 Months later

**Chapter song is Landfill by Daughter (relates more towards the end and the beginning of the next part.)**

**Crushing Again **

**Npov**

It did not take me long to get over Zorion. Actually I got over him rather quickly. Jacob has some good relationship heartbreak methods. At the beginning of senior year, Zorion and I kind of stumbled around each other. By the end of the first semester, Zorion and I were back to the friend stage of our relationship. Zuri knew the story of the break up and apologized for what she had questioned me about when Jacob had got back. I told her that it was okay. We're still friends. Besides she's going to be family in the future considering that Seth gave her a Quileute bracelet that is equivalent to a promise ring. Taylor wanted one, but Zuri and I had to tell her that it was a tribal thing and that she needed to date a Quileute native to get one. However I convinced Jacob to make her a necklace for Christmas. We had a great cross country season and track is going well for all of us. None of us have signed yet to a university but I'm sure one of us will soon enough.

My summer with Jacob was great by the way. Jacob and I have made it back to where we were before everything happened. Honestly I feel like we have moved forward from that point to something else. I have begun crushing on him again. But it's not the same degree at which it was the first time I had developed a crush on him. Sure it started with me noticing his features once again. Like his smile and the way that his muscles flexed whenever he did the simplest of movements. Then I began to notice how much I liked it when we touched. I found that our movie night encounters were getting to be a bit more than just lying on your best friend. I may be lying on top of him but it's different, like lying around like a couple does and sometimes we're spooning. Even when we eat, I find myself swing my leg on top of his and he puts his hand on thigh. No hesitation.

He kisses me more as well. Growing up I would get the good night kiss or the occasional kiss on the forehead. On Valentine's Day I would get a kiss on both cheeks. Kissing on my forehead became the norm and then somewhere along the line I upgraded to my cheeks. From time to time I find myself wondering about our lips touching. Oh but his smile. I'm always thinking about that too. It has changed. He looks like a man who is…who is…well I don't know exactly. The bracelet he made me all those years ago has been permanently on my wrist. I love this bracelet. Jacob has even been calling me by my nickname Nuttah more. I'm his heart. I've been calling him Tala from time to time. He's my wolf.

There's just only one problem with our relationship. I have the urge to want more out of it. I remember the days when I wanted to claim him for myself. Of course I have always called him my Jacob. But I'm really starting to want more from our relationship. I can't tell if he thinks the same way or not. Whenever I have these thoughts about wanting to be more, my mind always comes to a halt when imprinting has crossed my mind. What will I do if he imprinted. I've already convinced myself that he is going to leave. At this point in time I don't think that I could handle him leaving again. I would have to cope and hope that we continue to be close. I love my Jacob. However the more I think about us, the more I'm wondering about some of the things Jacob and others have said over the years.

"_I'm waiting for my beautiful imprint to have me.' or, "You never have to worry about me imprinting on some random girl.' Or "These Swan women make it hard for us." _

"Renesme!"

"What. I'm here" well that startled me enough to bring away from my thoughts

"Where did you go off into that beautiful head of your?" Jake asked

"Oh, sorry, nowhere really, I'm just trying to sort some things out." like would you ever consider dating me 'cuz technically we're not related.

"School?"

"Yup." Clearly not.

"Well you have visited all the ones on your list and compared the pros and cons, right." Who cares, but I do care about where you're going since you're going back to school for another degree.

"Yeah. What about you, have you decided where you are going."

"I'm thinking that I'm definitely going to study in Washington. Leah really enjoys it and I've already studied here. Plus I have decided to study something new."

"Really, what are you going to be studying?"

"Native American studies. I know you want to be close to home and you have picked some good schools. I think you should consider whether or not you want to stay in British Columbia or move to Washington." Sounds like I'm going to Washington.

"I have." Somehow I have been able to manage thinking about school. Considering that my mind is almost always centered on Jacob. "I have decided to go to Washington." That was easy; I'm clearly following Jacob now.

"I knew you would." But do you know my reasoning.

"How did you know I was going to choose a school in Washington?" I want to see if he has figured the reasoning behind my choice.

"Because you seemed more happier visiting the schools in Washington and they actually had cross country and track, which it not really here."

"You know me too well." I hope I know him just as well to figure out the school he's going to choice. Considering things I hope we both end up at Seattle Pacific University.

"Well whatever you chose between Eastern and Seattle Pacific, I think it will be the right choice for you."

"Oh did someone finally settle on a school." Asked my dad coming into the kitchen with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper following behind him.

"Done hunting for the day."

"Yes. Renesme may I have a word with Jacob for a moment please."

"Sure." But I don't want him to leave

"Only for a few seconds I just want to talk to him about something. It will be quick. Esme is in the garden how about you go help her until I'm done.

"Sure, sure." So now I'm going to be out of hearing range.

**Jpov**

"So Jacob, do you know what your identity is or better yet how we identify with you?" I raise my eyebrow at the question. Was not expecting that.

"Ok weird question, ahh, Jacob black, wolf, smelly, werewolf, mutt, dog, um…."

"Well yeah you can say those terms work." Ok, so now I know that I answered the question wrong.

"Edward, what is this about?'

"It's about Renesme." He looks very fatherly at the moment. Humph Emmett and Jasper look more like concerned uncles.

"What's wrong with her or better yet what has she really been thinking about." I'm only going to college; I'm not leaving her again.

"Jake we think that it is time that you tell her or better hint at it more than usual."

"We?" then I saw Bella coming into the kitchen. Alice must have given her a break from having some clothing thing.

"Bella and I have been discussing it. We think that she is afraid to choose you because of the whole imprint thing. We think it's time that you and Nessie have a talk about how she is your imprint." Says Edward. So that is what she has been thinking about.

"We truly think she's ready to be in a relationship with you. This is not like when she was roughly fifteen or sixteen when she had a crush on you Jake. She loves you." States Bella

"Jacob she's been trying to get over the fact that if you guys do date that if 'she' comes along she can move on." Edward tells me in a serious tone and then adds on a lighter note. "We also know that you are waiting on her to acknowledge the next point in the relationship. Quite honestly, the way you two have been acting, I'm surprised that you guys have not had this conversation yet." And by that simple fact he seemed a bit annoyed.

"Edward I just want her to be happy."

"Jake we know you can make her happy and protect her." Starts off Bella. "We also appreciate the fact that you have followed your end of the deal." Chimes in Edward

"We know you didn't like her growing up fast and we know that she will always be our little girl." Says Bella as her closing statement.

"You know I use to think that I was going to have to fight you two for her." They were nowhere near happy when I actually imprinted on her.

"I know but that was not the time. Of course she did have a love interest at one point and that did not work well for either of you. I think that's when we understood and fully embraced what would come, thus implying that that conversation is overdue." He takes a pause, going back to a memory it seems of some sort. "She made it plain and clean last week." Smirks Edward.

Last week, when, how did I miss…"Well then Mr. and Mrs. Cullen gather the family and take your bets" I'm elated. But how do I come about this in the best way. I mean it's crossed my mind.

"I'm not betting on anything."

"But Emmett will." Poor thing, he'll probably lose the bet anyway.

"As far as how to approach it, I don't know." responds Edward "But I think that you should start by choosing to go to Seattle Pacific University instead of Eastern Washington University."

**Npov**

I found all the women in the garden when I got out there.

"Renesme, what's wrong." Says mom placing her arm around me

"I'm fine."

"No, Ness you're making yourself a mess again." Responds Aunt Alice

"Alice." My mom and grandma said to her harshly

"Not like before, but she is going to be driving herself insane over something that she doesn't have to." Clearly there is something that they know that I don't know about.

"What does that mean?" More of these unclear remarks.

"Renesme Carlie Mason Cullen. Listen to me ok" my grandma gets my attention. "You need to breath, clear your head and tell me this first. Have you and Jacob gotten back to the way things were?"

I breath to clam myself down. "Yes."

"You already know the answer you're looking for but over analyzing it is not going to help you. If you need clarity then talk to Jacob."

"Tomorrow will be perfect." Adds Aunt Alice

"Honey if you talk to Jacob tomorrow then you will understand okay. But if you don't then I and your father will explain everything. No one is going to go through any unnecessary drama." Says my mom and then takes off.

Wise Words by the Cullen Women is what I should have called this little talk. It was like they were waiting for me. Aunt Alice then suggested that we go fabric shopping. She has an idea for a dress for me. Even thought my aunts and grandma tried to keep me entertained, I still wondered off to the land of my Jacob. This time my mind wondered back to the time that he left. He never really told me why. They're right though, I need to just stop being a chicken and ask Jacob about it.

He said that 'one day she will look into his eyes and finally have him.' She who? With a commit like that he must have imprinted, but who is she. I needed to get home. I should have never believed him when he said 'I would never have to worry about him imprinting on some random girl.' I need him to be more to me than just a best friend and a brother.

Finally home, I ran to Jacob's home. He was there of course. Lovely as he could be.

"Hey Jakey."

"Whoa kid you haven't called me that since you were like six. And yet you said it too sweetly. You want something don't you? I know that face."

"I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Really. I actually wanted to talk to you about something as well. I was going to wait until tomorrow though."

"About what?"

"Why did you voice get high all of the sudden." It did my bad.

"No reason, why tomorrow and why not today."

"Because I don't have all my words together and I wanted to be walking with you. You know … cuz like… we always have great conversations when we walk and talk… and run. But that's beside the point. What did you want to talk about? You seem nervous, is everything ok?"

"Why did you leave all of the sudden all those months ago?" I asked. I need to know if it is because he …

"I was actually going to explain all that tomorrow but why wait right.

"Jacob did you imprint? Is that why you really left?"

"Yes. Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Why does he look happy?

**this was actually a 20pg chap in word, so i slit it in half and now i am currently editing the second. i'm also writing some romantic scenes so stay tuned. thanks again for all reviews **


	23. Chapter 23

**enjoy part two as i finish editing the next chapter. i apologize for any mistakes.**

**Chapter song: A Minute with You- by Hanson **

**Npov**

I bolted out of the door straight to my room in the cottage. Why do my parents bother me?

"Renesme." My dad came into my room with my mother behind him. "What's with you slamming doors all of the sudden?" asked my dad, boy does he look angry. Not like I care.

"You should care. Stop scowling while you're at it."

"No, I'm not happy. I'm pissed off. Stupid dog."

"Wait, what's going on here? What did Jacob do?" she asked, now she looked annoyed.

"That stupid mutt imprinted." Saying the world aloud hurts.

"And you're mad; I thought that you would be happy that he did." Daddy seemed confused.

"Why would I be happy? HE'S GOING TO LEAVE ME NOW!" my cell vibrated. I glanced at it quickly and took note that it was him. I threw it across the room and then cruelled up in the fetal position.

"What did Jacob say?" Daddy asked. He seems to be annoyed at Jake too. My mom sat next to me. She shifts me, so that my head is on her lap.

"He said that he imprinted."

"Okay, and..?" he asked

"What do you mean by and…I figured it out earlier today and he confirmed. He looked so happy that he did."

"I honestly thought that you would be happy."

"Honey did he say who he imprinted on." She asked

"No, I left before he could say her name. He had already said that he hadn't figured out all of his words yet. No point in waiting around." I can hear the sadness in my voice.

"You're really that scared."

"Are not."

"Yes you are. You're not a child Renesme, you are an adult and you should be able to have these conversations," Says dad.

"Your father is right. You should have listened to him. We know that it has been bothering you but that's no excuse to chicken out. Tomorrow you will go on that walk with him," says mom sternly.

I just want to sleep.

%%%

"Hey pretty girl can I talk to you." Jacob is outside my window. He has my bracelet, twirling it around my finger. "I really need to talk to you about this imprinting thing. You didn't let me finish."

"Will I already figured out that you imprinted, which means that you're going to leave me now."

"Not exactly Ness. Just come and take this walk with me," he was pleading with me. There goes that pain in his eyes again.

"Go Renesme" my father's commanding voice travels to my ears.

"Sure sure, I'll probably hate the fact that we didn't have this talk." I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve red shirt. Instead of taking the front door, I climbed out the window. Jacob was lying on the ground in wolf form. As I would always do when he lay like this, I climbed on his back. He took off in one of our usual directions away from the homes. I racked my fingers through his shaggy fur. I began reminiscing as the wind combed through my hair. All too soon the wind settled. I sled off his back and turned around, allowing him to phase without my curious eyes watching.

"You can turn around beautiful."

"Must you." He was shirtless.

"I like those memories."

"Sorry."

"What. Come on." He grabs my hand and slides on the bracelet."

"It's not fair I never got the opportunity to kiss you or date you."

"Not yet. Renesme-"

"Watch it."

"Stop doing that for a second okay. As I am aware that you've noticed our relationship is changing. Which makes me happy; it means that we can hopefully start the next chapter of our relationship," he seems a bit frustrated by me.

"Jacob I love you." It was true. I realized it sometime in March when I looked into his eyes. Except that time it was different. I fell absolutely in love with him.

"I love you too Renesme. I realized that you have probably never considered this but that bracelet I gave, the one that you're wearing right now. Do you know what it means?"

I lift my hand and take a look at. Jacob let go as I rotated my wrist. It's sucha beautiful bracelet. The original cords, much aged, is my favorite aspect of it. "It's beautiful." Over the years as I grew, he had to add to it, his skills got better at crafting it. Zuri and I were ecstatic when she got her bracelet from Seth. It was his way of giving her a promise ring. Will he give her one?

"Jacob" There is too much stress and anxiety in my voice as I say his name aloud. We stopped walking then. Well I stopped first.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" He looks startled by the way I said his name.

"What is her name?" I say in a low scowling voice. Great now he is going to think that I am mad at him. "Are you going to give her one?"I sound scared, which means I have come full circle with my range of emotions.

"I gave her one already."

"Jacob I can't lose you again. I mean you're important to me. You are MY JACOB!" now I'm hyperventilating.

"I can't believe you figured it out wrong." His thumb wipes a tear that has escaped from my eye. "I imprinted on you Nuttah. The bracelet is a promise ring. A few months ago we looked into each other's eyes and our relation shifted to the next level. I just wanted to tell you this because-"

"Wait what? Don't lie to me Jacob Black." I better had heard that right.

"Renesme, remember I told you that you were very smart but completely oblivious when you are aware of the obvious? Think about it. Why would I, a werewolf, hang around a bunch of vampires when we're considered enemies? You know how strong the bound is; you've known it since you were in Bella's womb. I imprinted on you the day that you were born."

He said 'One day she will look into my eyes and have me.' "So you're really My Jacob?"

"Yes." He looked relieved and he was smiling that warm Jacob smile that I love so much. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"So that night when you came home and I kissed you, it was okay." I gave him my innocent smile.

"Not really, you had a boyfriend at the time, so you cheated. But I'm not complaining." Since it felt right before, I decided to just go with it. Springing off of my toes I slip my arms around his neck. I wrap my legs around his waist. I went straight for his lips. His lips are amazing, gentle but firm filled with built up desire. A desire that has been waiting for its release. I've never felt so alive. His arms tighten around me as I pull myself closer to his body weaving my left hand into his shaggy hair. It took a while for Zorion and I to synchronize our movements but Jacob and I fell into it instantly. I didn't want it to end but it had for we would have many more. He pulled away lingering a bit before breaking the trance completely.

"So now I get to be your lover instead of your brother." He smiled back lovingly at me.

"Oh, that explains that question." I unwrap my legs from him. He squeezed me in a tight hug once more before letting me go. "I'm sorry I ran and that I interrupted you."

"It's okay. I waited too long to tell you. I was waiting for you to make the move but Edward said that I could."

"Wait. Does that means that everyone knew that you imprinted on me. What the Hell! That's not fair. You mean to tell me that I suffered for no reason."

"Uh oh"

"Yeah that's right you're in trouble Jacob black."

"Okay, before you read me my rights. Just so you know, we didn't tell you because your parents said that you should have the right to choose who you wanted to be with."

"Good save Jake." I leaned into him and inhaled his woodsy scent. "You probably don't care that I admire your half nakedness."

"Not at all. So Nuttah do you want to spend the rest of the day with me."

"Duh, you are my Jacob. Hey when do I get to go on my first date?"

"Our first date is this Friday. Alice is making your dress."

"My dress, already. No surprise there I guess."

"I asked her to, a while back ago. Turns out she finally found the right fabric for it."

Oh that's not fair, that means that when we went out to the fabric store she was looking for something for my date. Why couldn't I have paid attention? We started walking again. One of my favorite songs began playing in my head. I wasn't really aware when I started to sing aloud.

hum hum hum hum can't you see it in my eyes

That I want to be with you until the sun fall from the sky.

'Cause when the minutes seem like hours and the hours seem like days

Then a week goes by you know it takes my breath away, all the minutes in the world could never take your place, there's one-thousand-four-hundred-forty hours in my day, in my daaaaayyyyyyy, in my daaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy

"What are singing Nuttah?"

"A minute without you. It's a song by Hanson."

"Figure this much, they seem to be your favorite group."

"I didn't realize you noticed."

"I notice everything about you. I know what every smile means. I noticed that you can sneeze at least five different ways. I know your favorite group and all your favorite songs. I know you prefer to play the violin, listen to acoustic guitar while your favorite Pandora station is Apocalyptica. Humph you prefer to lie on top of me. You seem to think and/or dream about me the most when you are on top."

"What have you seen." Hopefully none of my fantasies.

"Not telling." He smirks

"I say that you have too."

"I know that you are still very fascinated by astronomy. I think you should get a degree in it, though I have not forgotten that you somehow enjoy art history."

"I don't know why you don't."

"Just know I only like your art and Esme's. But I never really enjoyed history to much."

"So what have you seen?"

"I know when you get demanding, nervous and annoyed; you ask the same question over and over so that people give you their answer."

"If you know that, then just answer." Why does he always stall?

"I know that your favorite uncle is Emmett and your favorite aunt is Alice, surprisingly. I know that you enjoy running but you love watching football and hockey more. I thank Emmett for your love of sports by the way. I know that your favorite colors are red and grey.

"You like sports too. Now what exactly have you seen?"

"You dream about us."

"I know that."

"Hey, just know that it can all come true now."

That's when we stumbled upon it. It's a clearing in the woods next a river. It looks so serine and magical. Someone clearly came here before but it looks as if this area has been abandoned for some years. It somewhat resembled a Japanese garden considering how there were semi rotted wooden planks creating a landing half way into the water. The planks seem to sprout from the boulders. The dominate trees grew high into the sky while some trees looked like they had been planted here when the planks were put in. I wonder though, how sturdy is the tree house.

"I don't know. I suggest that we stay down here."

"I didn't say anything."

"I also know that you sometimes subconsciously project images to me when you are preoccupied or fascinated by something."

"Jacob I think we found our spot. I mean besides the couch on movie night. Like everyone has a place outside of home that they go to. Well I think we have one now."

"How about after your finals we fix it up. In the mean time I can see that you want to explore this little spot."

**Jpov**

As carefree as ever she explored the small little clearing. I just watched her until she grabbed me by the hand and pulled me toward the river. Images of the sun setting and raising flicked across my mind. I settled my hands on her waist and kissed her neck. An image of us making out against the setting sun plays in my head. There she goes projecting again. I can take care of that maybe… if I choose to wait until the sun sets.

"Nessie."

"Yes."

"So I have to ask. Am I your official boyfriend?"

"Yes. Jacob I've waited for the arrival of this day. I just never pictured it happening this way."

" That is the biggest smile I've seen on her face in a while.

"Well I can either kiss you when the sun-"

My woman took control. She turned around in hands and planted her lips firmly on my mine. Our first official kiss was exciting and relieving. This one has the desire to want something more from this new connection. I couldn't help but to yearn to explore her even further. Luckily for me she wanted to as well as she sent another image of her tongue tip toeing over my bottom lip. But I already knew this from some of the recent dreams that she has had. I tighten my grip on my girl and lightly ask for permission to explore her mouth. She gave it to me. Our tongues swirled together like a natural dance. When everything ended we found ourselves by the boulders.

"That explains why something rough was rubbing itself against my back."

"I'm sorry Nuttah."

"No need to apologize, I was focused on something else."

"Can't we go on our date tonight?"

"Nope, you have school in the morning."

"It's not like we're doing anything."

"Just because you know almost everything doesn't mean that you can skip the last few weeks of school. You're the one that wanted to go to high school. But no worries, I'll be at work when you are in school and when I get off we'll get home at the same time."

"Can I study at your place?"  
>"Yes, but you have to study." She probably won't study. She seems too preoccupied by our recent events.<p>

"And what do I get if I study material that I already know?" Whatever she wants. A kiss perhaps for every right answer if we make study cards.

"You get to be in my house." alone, which we normally are as far as vampires go.

"How about your room instead?" humph, what is her mind spinning. Maybe one of those fantasies. I really like the one with us taking a shower. No, too soon.

"What difference does the location make?"

"Your bed is bigger to play around in." Ooooooh I do hope I can keep my mind in check whenever Edward is around.

**i just wanted to let you guys know that i am open for other ideas. thanks again. now back to editing **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter song: Deeper by Hanson**

**Romantic Beginnings**

**Npov**

Here we are at the local sushi bar. My face hurts from the constant smiling I have been doing. Aunt Alice already had my dress designed and put together for this evening. Our first date. The dress has one strap that goes over my left shoulder. The fabric swooped perfectly across my chest and wrapped itself around my curves. The dress stops at the top of my knees with black lace. The fabric itself was a combination of red and black with a native design. Aunt Roselie did my hair and grandma did my makeup—loose curls with simple makeup with the right sexy red. Mom had selected my jewelry. I am really glad that she selected my promise bracelet that Jacob had made for me. Mama had my earrings handmade. They are made of wood that has Jacob's tattoo engraved in it and underneath them are a single turquoise stone and a small hand craved feather. My shoes, they're just a simple pair of black round toe pumps.

Mom didn't stay with the rest of the girls. She said she needed to make sure that Jacob was just as prepared. He looks very handsome this evening. He is dressed in a nice pair of black slacks, a crisp white t-shirt showing through his halfway buttoned up blue shirt. He even brushed his shaggy hair. He looks very suave.

When he came to the main house to pick me up, my uncles, daddy, and grandpa were all standing with their arms crossed staring at Jake. He laughed at the sight. Uncle Em told him that he has his eyes on him. Dad told him that he better be a gentleman.

"If your face gets stuck like that I am not taking the blame." He says.

"Oh, you will cuz it is your fault that I'm happy."

"So, Nessie I wanted to tell you which school I will be attending."

"Are you not going to Eastern?"

"No I'm not. I am going to attend Seattle Pacific with you." I gasp.

"Yeah, you won't be far away."

"Nope and after your finals we are going to be apartment hunting." I cannot believe this. This is perfect.

"Can we get a single bedroom?" I enjoyed sharing a bed with my Jacob those chaotic months ago.

"Nope, we are going to be looking at two bedroom apartments."

"Why? We've sleep together before."

"I know, but your parents want me to have my own room."

"Well, I can't see why we can get a one bedroom apartment."

"You want me to get in trouble, don't you?"

"I'm just saying. I don't see the point."

"What if you get mad at me? Where am I going to sleep?"

"On the floor. However, I'm not going to want to stay mad at you for long."

"Well if my Nessie wants a one bedroom then we will get a one bedroom. If we can get your parents to agree. Just so you know, they will be accompanying us."

"Great and booo, Daddy is going to want me to have my own apartment in a separate building from you." That just won't do. I will have to use my innocent I love you daddy and I'm your little girl forever voice. I hate being separated from him. That reminds I needed to apologize to Jake. "Hey Jacob, I want to apologize for dating Zorion."

"You don't have to apologize for that."

"Yes I do. I hurt you." Really badly.

"It's okay. Good things come to those who wait and you didn't rip away our bond. You simply stretched it too thin. But now it's solid. That's all that matters." To him Zorion was clearly a thing in the past or simply a speed bump.

"So what are we doing after this?"

"Walking."

"Walking?" I know we go on trails a lot but couldn't we do something more different and romantic.

"Yes. There is an evening walk tonight at the Botanical Gardens. After that we are having a slumber party in my room. At this slumber party we are going to have a midnight movie marathon."

"Aww, I'm going to love this evening. Jake I haven't been to the Gardens yet. Which is weird considering things." Plus I get to sleep with my Jacob. Ever since we made it official, Daddy makes it mandatory that I sleep where he can keep an eye on me. Mom told me that they he use to kinda sleep with her every night without Charlie knowing, so i don't understand why Jacob can't stay in my room at night.

"So am I." he raised his eyebrow in a suggestive way.

We continued with the small talking and ate some sushi and pho before we left. Our walk at the Botanical Gardens was magical. We strolled through the rose garden, which reminded me of the whimsical world of wonderland and the fruit garden, which smelled amazing . Lanterns were placed between the trees to light up the walkway. This was a whole new world and I didn't even need a magic carpet, which proved true when we walked across the rustic bridge over the water garden. The bridge took us to a Japanese garden. We took a seat on a near by been next to a pond.

"Jacob, how did you come up with this idea?"

"Well, I know that you enjoy helping Esme in the garden and I know that you like going on nature trails. Actually, my first idea was to have us go on a mountain back ride, but I really wanted to see you dressed up for me," he smiles back.

"Well then on our second date we can go mountain bike riding but this was a great second choice. Even if it was only because you wanted me to be dressed up for you. You've seen me to much in sweats as it is."

Jake kissed my had then and added a kiss to my cheek. "Shall we finish Ness?" he asked sticking out his hand for me.

"Yes."

Drifting through the air was the soft music of string instruments—two violins, a cello and an acoustic guitar. They were playing there version of Alexandre Desplat's Dreamcatcher. Jacob took my hand and danced with me. I learned something new this evening about Jacob. He is a great dancer. The entire time that we danced to the music I didn't know if I wanted to keep my head on his chest or keep looking into his eyes. We danced through two more songs before leaving the gardens.

"Jake…when did you learn how to dance so gracefully."

"Esme. I asked her to help me, although Alice and Jasper were helpful as well."

Our last course of action was the maze. Once we reached the center of the maze, I stole a kiss. He whispered in my ear, "wait until we get home," as we exited the center. It did not take long for us to finish the maze and then our botanical adventure was over.

"Jacob I loved it." I say with a big smile on my face.

"I'm glad you did. I loved it too."

We held hands on the way home. He kissed my hand at every red light. I only blushed. After he parked the car at his house, he once again opened my door. However this time he swung me up into his arms and carried me into the house, through the living room, down the short hall to his bedroom. I was awestruck when we entered his room. On his bed was a small bouquet of four white lilies with a tiger lily in the middle. On each nightstand is a small glass bowl with a floating candle. He puts me down. On his dresser there are more lit candles flickering.

"I know that your favorite flower is a lily, so I got you some." He says casually.

"Why didn't you give them to me earlier?"

"Because I was trying to make my room more romantic." He lights one of the candles on the table that his TV is sitting on and then moves to the other side.

"A plus then." It does look romantic

"I'm going to let you get comfortable first. You will find your favorite pajamas in the bathroom."

I found my pajamas on top of the toilet seat. As I picked up my clothes, more clothes fell to the floor along with a piece of paper.

_You are officially a young woman, and you are embarking on a new journey. Thus here is your first set of sexy pajamas._

_-Alice_

It was a black silk tank top and shorts. Thank you, I. Why didn't I think of that before? I like them; I hope Jake likes them as well. I can always change he wants me to.

"Jacob, I'm not going to wear my old favorite . Do you…" I stop when he catches site of me in his bathroom door. "Is the movie ready?" he was standing next to his nightstand.

"Yes." He looks like he likes it.

"Jacob, it's not nice to stare."

"Sorry. I put your flowers in the vase." He points at the night stand. I crawl into his bed. He joins me instantly. He's still a little in awe.

"Aunt Alice left them for me."

"Oh, well I hope you don't mind that I am in my normal pajama pants."

"I don't. I like them." However I would admire you to be only in your boxers.

"Ok, before I start the movie, I going to tell you the one thing you have to do for the rest of the evening."

"What is that?"

"Every time there is a kiss in the movie we have to kiss and it has to be like the one that we see. For example if two people peck each other, then we will peck or if there is an intense make out scene we will make out. No ifs, ands, or buts, about it."

"I like this rule. Could I make one small suggestion?"

"What's that?"

"I think that you would be more comfortable if you took off your pajama pants."

"I'm already half naked."

"Ok, so let's get you 7/8 naked."

"Ha, I gonna have to keep my eye on you."

"Jacob, don't you have to do whatever I say since I'm your imprint and you want to make me happy and keep me happy all the time."

"Yes Nessie but no funny business."

"I was only going to rub my legs against yours. They're smooth since I just saved and I thought that you might like that." I smile innocently at him.

He kicks them off and then pulls me closer to him. Sigh, my Jacob. I hope we watch nothing but kissing scenes. For once I do not care about the plot of a movie. The first movie didn't really have any kissing scenes in it, but the second one had more. The third movie which turned out to be the final movie proved to be the best movie.

For our kiss good night it was simple, a smooch. Not! As he was pulling away I was leaning in, our lips only an inch away. He gives into temptation like I hoped he would. His lips are hungry for mine. His tongue snakes into my lips. I let him in. He captivates me. Our tongues dance elegantly while our breathing grows ragged. I may have started the kiss but he became slightly dominating when he shifted our bodies, placing his on top of mine as we continue to lean against the pillows. A desire ignites when he places his hand firmly on my waist. I put my right hand on his chest and my left one in his shaggy hair. Lust arose between us. Then we begin to slow as he kisses me up to my ear and then down my neck. I didn't really realize that I needed to catch my breath until he left. We end our session with three more kisses on the lips before coming to a panting stop.

"I think we should do that more often during our movie time." I say to him.

"I agree Nuttah." He says looking into my eyes. He cuts the t.v. off and then I curl up into his body as he lies on his back.

"Good night Nessie. Nayeli." It's the first time I've ever heard him say this word.

"Nayeli?"

"It means I love you."

"Really, Jacob the words are more beautiful in your language."

"Thanks Ness."

"Nayeli Jacob, Good night."

"Nayeli Nuttah."

**%%%**

**just a reminder that these words are not actually Quileute words, but a combination of different tribes. here is a hint for the next chap- a bed in the sky**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter song: New moon the meadow

Spring break

Npov

Jacob wanted to spend some time alone with me away from the house. I couldn't believe that all this time he was really my Jacob. It explains all the questionable side remarks, such as, 'when she's ready'. It was intense the way I felt when he left because I was with another or how one of my crushing moments would creep up on me. It was all because he was my Jacob, my sun. I released the fur that I was gripping onto, weaving my fingers through. I could sense that his tail was wagging happily as I did this.

"Jacob love, where are you taking me?"

He replied with a joyous bark. Within a few minutes I noticed that we had arrived to our spot. I had recognized my favorite tree but our spot was different. It seemed as if Jacob had come her earlier due to the new look that appeared before me. Our abandon forest clearing amongst our mountain trail now contained a wooden bench rather than our homemade stone bench. The river a few feet away had a floating lantern illuminating the boulders that covers half of it. Jacob's little radio sat perched on a small stone end table next to the wooden bench. Weaving around the rich green grass were river rocks and in the center was a small fire pit.

"Jacob, it's beautiful!" In response Jake lifted his head up to point his nose up to something. I looked up and noticed what appeared to be a bed in the trees. Looking up Jake shifted into a sitting position, allowing me to slide down his back onto my feet. He left quickly to change. In moments I felt his hands wrap around my waist and his head rest on top of my head.

"It's all for you beautiful. The bed is so that we can cuddle however we want to in peace and if we climb up now we can watch the sunset over the mountains through the trees. We did just that.

After night fell we roasted marshmallows and made some s'mores. Without realizing it a yawn escaped from my mouth.

"Oh, is someone sleepy?" he asked, smirking at me.

"Probably today has been a long day but a great one at that. I am truly at bliss." I ended with my statement looking into his eyes. Gradually I began to lean in for a kiss. Jacob got the hint and quickly followed suit. Our lips met, different from our first kiss earlier today. This one was softer and gentle. I used to imagine our lips moving in harmony and now it was happening. Again. His right hand cuffed the side of my face. Then it ended with a quick peck.

"Come on Ness. Into the tree tops we go."

We climbed the rope ladder into bed. Jacob turned on the radio before following me up the ladder. The stars sparkled above the leaves as I cuddle into his warm body. As if he was reading my mind he kissed my neck and then continued with kisses up to my lips. I shifted onto my side to make reaching my lips easier. Gradually the heat between us began to grow. Our breathing became erratic. Moving back to my neck Jacob moved on top of me as well. My hands began traveling down his shirt covered chest. I wanted it off. Reaching his waist I began to casually pull his shirt up. Without hesitation Jake broke away from my body, thus allowing for me to fully take off his shirt. My eyes moved from his waist to his eyes.

"You're acting like you've never seen me without a shirt before."

"Well I haven't from this angle."

"Well do you like this angle?" He paused. I could only admire him. "Yeah you do. I can tell by that smirk on your face." Betrayed by my facial expression once again.

"Sorry."

"Ness, you don't have to apologize."

"Right."

"Well, we should probably stop before we go too far."

"No, I miss you kissing me already."

"I don't know Nessie. You've already taken my shirt off." He said humorously.

"Please," I gave him my puppy dog face.

"Ahh Ness, you're gonna be the death of me." Seductively he kissed me. "Hate it…" he kissed me. "When…" we kissed. "You…" kiss. "Make that…" another kiss. "Face."

We ended up back where we left off rather quickly. Heat began to rise from my lower left side. I realized that it was his hand slowly creeping up my side, firm but cautious. Exploring. Reaching my breast he cupped it and then began to message it. Our make out session was becoming erotic. We've gotten to this point before, and it always ended in a slow dry groping session. I wanted my shirt off. We've never gone as far to undress me. I was breathing heavy. "Jacob." He moved to my ear while his hand moved back down to my abdomen. "Can you take off my shirt?" I breathe out breathlessly.

He sat up and I followed suit. His hands were at my waist. Our breathing began to slow as his hands moved my shirt up my body and then over my head. To my collarbone was where his mouth went. I weaved my hands through his shaggy hair. Jacob began to push us back onto the bed. As he slid up my hips I felt his hardness. He felt my sudden reaction, causing him to stop abruptly. I've felt it before; I don't know why I was startled.

"Renesme, I'm sorry. Here put your shirt back on." He said frantically, handing me my shirt. "We went too far. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

I mean sure we've never taken the opportunity to remove clothing in our groping sessions but why should it matter now?

"Jacob, it's okay. Come back down here please. I've felt you before."

"I know but no Renesme. Just because I'm excited doesn't mean I'm gonna risk giving Edward a reason to almost kill me."

"Ha. Ha. Great. Now you're afraid of my dad."

"I'm not afraid of your father but I respect you and I think we should wait until our wedding night."

"Well, I think…" I said sitting up. "We should finish what we started then." With that I kissed his collarbone. Then his chest. I pushed him down on his back. Straddling his waist with his excitement beneath me, I placed his hands on my hips. Now with the roles reversed I said, "I wanna make you howl, Jacob Black." Then with my female charm I flip my hair over my left shoulder.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen, when and where did you learn to have sex appeal?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I answered with a devilish grin while walking my hands up his chest into a kiss on his lips. The kissing began again and it did not take us long to get back to where we left off. Jake's hands were moving up and down my back. For a brief second he rested his hand on my hips then moved them to the front undoing the button and zipper of my pants. As his hands ran over my butt, my pants were pushed down my legs. He flipped us over and pulled them off the rest of the way, tossing them to the side.

"Beautiful," Was all he said before leaning back down on top of me. Feeling a bit under dressed I reached for his pants. He quickly kicked them off. I'm guessing that he was eager to rid himself of them. He's taken them off before in our pervious heated sessions.

"Thank you honey." With that he hitched my left leg around his wasit, placing his hand firmly on my butt as we now lie on our sides. Still gripping me firmly his same hand moved up to my bra. Smoothly he unhooked it. As he massaged my breast, the heat between our legs steadily continued to rise as I began another one of our dry humping sessions.

"Nessie, don't tease me like that." He said breathlessly, pulling my bra completely off. His hands were back firmly on my hips.

"Jake it feels so right to do this motion." My voice was seductive and excited to continue.

"I know Ness, but I'm gonna do this first, ok?" He rolled us over slowly. His mouth left my neck and went to my breast. As he propped himself up with one hand the other lightly traveled down to my underwear. Then a few of his finger sneaked into my heated core. I couldn't help the sound that escaped from my mouth. This is something new. I like it.

"My dear Nessie are you aroused by me?"

All too fast his hands left my core, snaked around my underwear and pulled them off. With a nip and a suck on my other breast he moved his lips down my body. He placed a kiss on each side of my pelvis then down my right leg and up my left. Sensational. Then…he kissed my heated core. Once…twice…then swiftly licked my anatomy. Amazing sensations I've never felt before. He brought his lips back up to my chest. I wanted more and now I am once again feeling a bit underdressed.

"It's not fair Jacob. I want to see you in all your glory as well."

"What do you mean? You see me."

"Take off the boxer briefs Black." I said a bit forcefully than wanting to.

"Oh." he sat up. "You mean these." He took them off smirking as he did it. "Now come here my love."

We ended up back at the top of the bed where we started. My left hand was in his hair while my right hand was on his side.

"Jacob please." I begged with pleasure in my voice. He paused briefly.

"Ness, I'm so sorry, we've gone too far," He was starting to sound a bit frantic.

"No, please don't stop." I had realized this route we were taking. I had dreamt of it before.

"No… wait Ness… I can't."

"No please, Jacob. I'm ready. I need this to be our moment. Our first." I sent him a quick image of one of my sexual fantasies with him. I could tell that he had caved in to my words or desires for he had positioned himself perfectly on top me.

"I'll be gentle Nuttah." With that he began kissing me. The sweep of his tongue on my lower lip signaled me to let him into my mouth once more. The distraction at my mouth made the pain bearable as he eased into my yearning core. I could still fill myself flinch.

"Open your eyes Nuttah, are you okay?"

"Yes." I replied letting out my held breath. "Keep going." I've never felt so whole. Now I understood the concept of two becoming one. Our passionate love making continued, moving from slow to fast and back again. He was gentle with me and loving. All the while our movements were sensational. The atmosphere was even more erotic than it's ever been. This carnal bliss reached the ends of my body and then it began to contract back to my core. I could hear myself getting louder as Jacob moved faster gripping me firmly and growing more aggressive. And then…

"Renesme…."

There was heavy breathing. Jacob was lying on top of me catching his breath. I lightly moved my fingers up and down his back. Once our breathing was less erratic he rolled onto his back. He pulled me on top of him wrapping his arms around me in a tight loving hug. "Nayeli, Que Quoule Renesme." he whispered. Such beautiful words for this perfect moment in time. I kiss him on the chin.

"Neyeli Jacob." I could feel myself smiling. There as our bodies returned to their natural state I fell asleep in Jacob's arms to the rhythm of his heart beat.

%%%

Jpov

I awoke to sounds of the rushing water beneath me. Sometime in the middle of the night, Nessie had left my arms and settled herself next to me on her stomach. She slept so peacefully whenever she was blissfully happy. Last night was not intended for us to go all the way. Sure we've had our share of dry humping sessions, causing me a number of showers but never had we gone so far.

I remember the first time she projected an image of us making love for the first time. I am quite sure that she was unaware at the time that she had done it. In all my years I had never experienced anything of that magnitude. It is the next best thing that has ever happened to me. The first is clearly when I had imprinted on her. Sitting up I noticed that some of our cloths were scattered around the bed. My pants seemed to have missed the entire bed and platform. My boxers were the first thing I put on. I reached for my t-shirt next. I laid back down closer to Nessie and began rubbing her back.

"Jake." She responds with sleep heavy in her voice.

"Yes Ness."

"I like it when you rub my back." she lefts up her head and turns to look at me. "Jacob did last night really happen."

"Yes. How do you feel?"

"New and more alive. Jacob thank you."

"For what?" It was I who should have been thinking her. I still couldn't shake the fact on weather or we should have gone that far or not. But as I said before, it was the greatest thing in the world.

"For making one of my fantasies come true," she says innocently.

"Well it was one of mines as well so thank you too. Now I don't know what time it is but I'm thinking that I need to get you home. We were not supposed to be out this late."

"Okay, but I don't want to leave you."

"We can do whatever you want after we both take a shower."

We got dressed fairly quickly. Another lazy day with my Nessie, could I ask for more. I'm mean besides last night… marriage, but not yet. I couldn't ask for more at the moment. She had asked me if she could ride on back. I don't have any problems with that. Considering the events of last night I took my clothes off in front of her and then phase.

"I finally got to see you phase without shredding your cloths," she smiles. "I'm still a little tired that why I asked for the ride." She says as she climbs on my back. She combs her hands in my fur a few times before settling in a desired location. With her lying on my back, comfortable, I began the blissful walk back home. At the same time she continued to project images of the previous night and other fund memories of us.

"Well don't the love birds look happy," Emmett teased when we came into view. He and Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were outside tossing around a football. That seemed too human, even for them.

"Sometimes we keep things simple Jake," Edward replies. "How was your night Renesme, did you enjoy stargazing."

"Yes daddy," she replied lazily.

"You filthy mutt." He growled

"WAITE DADDY NO." she shouted back at him. Everyone became very alert at the approaching conversation.

"Then tell me what I saw was just something that I miss comprehended."

"_Uh oh this can't be good_." I thought to myself

"Damn right, what did you two do last night?" he asked sternly and fatherly.

"We looked at the stars and we kissed a lot that's all." It was a plea for him to believe her.

"That doesn't explain the image that passed through your mind."

"Yes it does."

"Renesme, off the dog now and come here." He pointed his finger to the spot right in front of him. Once in front of him he asked, "Explain it to me."

"What did you see? She asked innocently.

"Ok, I see where this is going. Why was Jacob on top of you?"

"Fine." She then places her hand on him and I'm guessing she's showing him what he wants to know.

"You filthy mutt."

"What the hell?" I mean I know I smell like a dog but I mean he should be use to it. What does he think I do, roll around in dirt for fun?"

"You had sex with my daughter."

"Daddy stop. I'm sorry, but I'm an adult. I know how to make decisions." Nessie defends herself.

"You are not married. Which means you should not be taking part in marriage activities."

"Well I'm going to." Was her last statement as she turned on her heels and started walking back to me."

Edward was fuming.

"Touch her in that way again Jacob before you're married and you can guarantee that you will be a dead dog." He threatens.

"Come on Jake."

By this time Emmett had his hand out waiting to see what Edward was going to do.

_I'm am sooooo sorry Edward i really didn't mean for it to happen. _Edward glared back at me. Without pushing him any farther i decide to back away slowly.

_And they all rolled over and the little one said roll over roll over and they all rolled over and I'm going to back up slowly before Edward tries to kill me. _

"That's because she's saving your ass." he snarled back.


	26. Bonus

**I was feeling like i didn't leave you guys with enough and then this popped into my head. i hope i caught everything. **

**Edward's pov**

"That fucking dog is dead. In going to kill him." shouted as I stormed into our home.

"Edward calm down" Bella was trying to be rational with me.

"Calm down. What do you mean by calm down Bella? That mutt deflowered my little girl."

"Well maybe she thought she was ready. Edward, don't give me that look. I don't agree either with what they did. It would have been nice if they waited. But when you think about it, we had our heated moments."

"We never went that far. That damn dog has no moral values. I can't believe that she was even bold enough to show me images of Jacob having sex with her."

"True but that's because you stopped me the first time and I stopped you the second time. I'm also sure that you picked up on her reasoning for her sharing so much with you."

"Are you trying to take their side."

"NO, I said that I didn't agree with their timing. Maybe we need to talk to her so that we know that she made the right decision."

Then I heard her running to the house. She thought that she could be clever with me, but not today. I took the two strides to the hall way entrance. She was thinking of her window but I caught her thinking about running through the front door to throw me off. As soon as she came past me I grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to face me.

"What the hell were you thinking. You weren't even safe how could you be so careless. I know we raised you better than that. Marriage is what we agreed upon." I've never really had to yell at my daughter before but I couldn't help myself. I was truly upset at what happened.

"I love him dad. And we felt that that moment was right. Not everything has to follow a plan," she argued back. Genetics and its humor, me and Bella are both stubborn. it only makes since for Renesme to give me a hard time.

"Regardless, physical love is a powerful thing. And I can do it whenever I want to; I'm married and understand how to have a physical relationship," I still can't believe she slipped in moments between her mother and I.

"I know that. But what you failed to see is how it was for me. You guys are like teenage rabbits I only showed what I knew in order to help you understand how I know grasp the whole concept. It's a beautiful thing and I know it's not something to do for the hell of it."

"Are you sure? Sex is not a thing to take lightly."

"Yes. Now I'm going to go shower. Thanks for ruining everything for me." she yanked herself from my grasp. "Just so you know, we didn't have sex; we made love to each other." A tear left her face.

_Great know I'm crying. _I hate to see her cry.

"You are grounded by the way." I needed to keep her in the house; I can't trust that dog anymore. I could feel myself becoming calm.

"Oh that's not fair," she complains

"It doesn't have to be. You live under my house and you will follow my rules."

"Then I'll move out." another tear left her eye. I hate to see her cry.

"Honey, No. You're not thinking clearly." Responds Bella

_I'll just live with Jake. I already do on campus anyway._

"Oh no you're not and you can't move in with the mutt."

"Well I have a room at the main house."

"Still my jurisdiction."

"Is not, its grandpa's." another tear fell and she quickly whipped it away. "Daddy you really ruined my moment." She took two steps back before turning on her heels and running to her room. I heard the shower seconds later.

"Renesme." Bella called after her. "First you ruin my morning after we make love on our honeymoon now you ruined hers. I know that she wasn't on her honeymoon but the morning after making love to your soul mate is suppose to be a happy one."

"But Bella." She's my little girl

"No buts Edward. When everyone clams down we can revisit this conversation with both of them. In the mean time I'm going to try and cheer her up." She too turned on her heels and went after Renesme.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter song: Red Light District by TLC

Proposal

6 months later

Jpov

I had perched myself in the family garage, hoping to get an idea when Blondie walked in.

"What are you thinking about mutt?" she asks. I don't know exactly at what point it occurred but Rosalie and I had actually become like brother and sister whose ultimate goal is to annoy one another when the opportunity arises.

"Nothing."

"Not by the look on your face, there seems to be something big on your mind. So do you need help with something?" she asks in a legitimate caring tone while glancing at my notes. "You are going to ask for Nessie's hand in marriage. What did Edward say?" she states

"To wait a little while longer, but I feel as if the time is right. Of course I don't know how long it's going to take for me to figure out how to do it so he might be getting lucky."

"What do you love about her? You cannot and I will not let you use the stupid imprint thing as one of your reasons, it needs to be more than that."

"Imprinting was my last resort, just so you know." Childishly I stuck my tongue out at her, "And I love everything about her."

"Imprint commit, try again pup." She rolled her eyes at me.

"How was that and imprint commit?"

"Just answer my questions. Try thinking about it this way. What are some of the little things that she does that you love about her?" she inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"I love it when she sits around with her clean wet hair in sweats."

"Perfect, you now have a line in what you can say to her when you propose." She smiled

I looked at her.

"Look clearly you love her but you also have to love her habits. Admiring the way she looks on a wet hair day means you can appreciate who she is and how she operates."

"Hey, you're right thanks Rosalie. So, now all I have to do is figure out how to propose." I probably should have asked for helpful ideas about this instead of trying to do this solo.

"I have an idea, which I think Esme could help you with."

"What is it?"  
>"Later." Then she just gets up and leaves. Just like that. Moments later Esme enters into the garage.<p>

"Two girl heads are better than none." Chirps the blonde.

"I think it's wonderful that you want to propose to Nessie. How can I help?" Asks Esme.

"Well, I don't know how to do it; Rose got me started on what to say kind of."

"I've watched you two grow into a wonderful relationship and I think you should keep it simple, nothing elaborate." She pauses in thought for a second. "Renesme enjoys movie night. I believe you would do well if you pop the question then. She would never expect it." she is delighted with her idea.

"Really, but how, I wouldn't want to watch any movies that would give her the idea right off the back."

"Then let her chose the movie and in between the movie ask her." Says Rose in a tone that said duh.

"No, we can do a little bit more than just that. Let me think for a moment." As Esme ponders on ideas, I begin to doodle. Mindlessly really. "I got it. You can make her another book, like you did when you started teacher her about your tribe. Except you can make it a scrapbook, we still have tones of picture lying around that we haven't put in an album yet, we could look through those first."

"But I wanted it to be romantic."

"Ah, remember what I said earlier about listing all the small little quirks that you love about her." I nod yes. "You could write them in and then on the last page where it is the most recent picture of you two, ask her to marry you."

"Oh I see, she would like that. What if I write out will you marry me next to the photo and then present the ring?"

"That works." Esme is smiling at the idea. "Do you have a ring?"

"I've been looking, but I haven't found anything yet."

Rosalie's cell rings. "Yes Alice, sometime this week. Oh that would be a great idea as well. Perfect." She hangs up the phone. "We are going to go ring shopping Monday and if you still don't see what you like, then Alice is going to see about having a ring custom made for her."

"Wow, that was quick." The little one sure has gotten better at seeing around me and Nessie. "So how about we start looking for some photos."

%%%

Eleven days later

Tonight is the night and my beautiful Renesme Carlie Cullen has no idea that tonight is the night. After I had showed Edward the scrapbook, he finally became content with me asking for her hand. I think Bella convinced him the most thou. Still either way, I'm happy. Everything is set up in the living room. I moved the sofa into Seth's old room to make way for the king size mattress. I have just enough pillows varying in size and plenty of blankets. I've placed three lanterns in the back corner and another three evenly spaced out on the kitchen island. I, Jacob Black, made sushi and pho for Nuttah, two of her favorite Asian cuisines. At 8pm she will be here. The only thing I let her do was pick out the movies. I'm thinking that after the first movie I will give her the scrapbook that Esme, Alice and Roselie helped me make. I glance at the clock. Two minutes to eight. Knock! Knock! She's here. Ok Jacob be cool, be clam, be collected.

"Hey beautiful." yeah that sounded like it was cool, calm and collected.

"Hi Jake." She gives me a kiss on the lips and a happy warm hug. I pick her up off her feet, shut the door and bring her inside. "Wow, Jacob. What's all this, where is the sofa?"

"I just wanted to give a little flare to movie night," I say as charmingly as I can.

"I like this flare." She rolls out of my arm to explore the scene

She crawls onto the mattress. "I like this, very cozy." She says looking back at me. "Gasp, did you get us sushi and pho."

"No ma'am, I made it just for you."

"Ahh Jacob. I really like this flare. Well then shall we get started?"

"Yes we shall."

"Oh and Jacob, remember whenever someone kisses in the movie we have to kiss too," it was nice to know that my one idea about movie night was the best idea I ever had in relation to it.

I placed everything on a tray and brought it over to her. After I cut the kitchen light off and started the movie, the atmosphere got steamy fast. I should have known by the smirk in her eye. This helped me stay calm for the main act of tonight's events. The moment the movie ended thou I got nervous again.

"Jake I want to watch Remember Me, but we are not going to watch the ending because I hate it."

"That's great." I hope she didn't pick up on my nervousness.

"What's going on with you, why are you so antsy." She questions

"No reason but first I wanted to give you this." I reach around behind the mounds of pillows to get her gift.

"Jake, what is this," she has such a lovely smile when she is surprised.

"You have to open it and see."

Calmly as ever she rips the wrapping paper off and opens the crisp white box. "Pretty, Jacob you made me a scrapbook." I nod my head like a gentleman. "Can I look at it first before we start the movie?"

"Yes, please do." I respond anxiously

She lays it down on top of the sheet. She reads the first page. "Renesme and Jacob. I like these pictures." I had selected two pictures. One of her when she was looking up at the sky, placed at the bottom right hand corner, and the other one is of me at the top left looking down. Esme took this picture so that it would look like I was looking down at her and she is looking up at me. She turns the page. "Beginnings." It is a combination of us during her first year. She continued the flip thru the pages admiring them while reminiscing. Then she hit the first page of my proposal speech. She reads it aloud. "I think you are so beautiful when you are sitting around in sweats with clean wet hair." The words are in the center of photos where she has wet hair. For everything I wrote, I surrounded it with matching photos. "I love the way you have a different laugh for every occasion. Do I really," she giggle.

"Yes you do."

"I love the way you dance to your favorite song, Give a Little by Hanson." There is a button on the page

"Press it." I tell her.

She does and the song starts to play. "Jacob that's so cool." She lets the song play out while doing a sit down dance. Getting her to play the song is a distraction so that I can grab the ring from underneath the mattress. I move back to my position but slightly more behind her. "I love the way your face looks when you are mad at Emmett, but not when you are mad at me." she shakes her head then turns the page. "I find you irresistible when you sleep on my chest. You are the most peaceful." On this page I had to get the photos off of my phone. I had way too many of her sleeping. She turns the page. We are almost there. "I love that you believe and embrace us." She glances at the pictures on these pages slightly longer. There images of us when are relation first started. Then she turned the page. "Years ago I gave you a bracelet that is the equivalence of a promise ring." She touches it lightly. "Renesme Carlie Cullen will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Black." With the ring in the palm of my hand I move forward so that she can see the ring. For the first time she actually gasps instead of saying the word. She turns her head real fast and kisses me. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes, Jacob." I didn't even know I was waiting to exhale. But I did.

"Thank you Nessie." I kiss her. Then place the ring on her third finger. I never did fine the ring so the girls helped me design the ring. The white gold band is in the shape of a twig with three leaves around it. At the center is a ruby red diamond.

"Jacob it's beautiful, I love it. sigh…Jake… how…"

My woman has never been speech less. "Esme, Rosalie and Alice helped me design it.

"Oh. I think its perfect Jake."

I began to kiss her. The kiss started out slow and sensual. Slowly our kissing grew into a passionate flame. I no longer wanted to keep my hands on her hip; I wanted to explore her body with my hands again. I sneak my hands up under her shirt and then move them up her soft back and then back down. I can feel our temperatures rising. She breaks away from my lips and starts leaving a trail of kisses from my chin to her neck. I move my hands back up her soft back bringing her shirt up with me. Nessie breaks away from my neck so that I can take her shirt off. "Beautiful." Nessie gives me a bashful smile. Ducking her head down she positions her head where my shorts meet my shirt. I can feel her hands moving up my chest, pushing the shirt up while leaving a trail of kisses back up to my neck. I sit up so that she can pull my shirt off.

"Stunning." I lay her down on her back in the middle of the mattress, opposite of the pillows. She lets out a small seductive giggle as I began leaving ravishing kisses on her neck. She has one hand in my hair and the other lightly trailing down to my waist. I drop my hips onto hers. Desires erupt in my shorts giving me the urge to rock my hips against hers. But I'm still propped up above her so that all my weight is not on her. Nessie moves her around my neck. Then she travels down to my chest while ever so gently pushing me back to the pervious location. Lying all the way back on the pillows she kisses my chest all the way back down, a kiss on every ab. Her hand moves down into my shorts and then rubs on top for the fabric separating it from my pulsating member. She moves away to fast. I hate being teased. Both by Nessie and her hands make their way onto the hem of my short and boxer briefs. "I was thinking that we could… you know." She says in a seductive whisper. Then she pulls the articles of clothing down my legs releasing my throbbing member. That's when she took me into her mouth. My Nessie swirls her tongue around the head once and then began the sucking motion. I did not see this coming considering that we haven't had sex since our first time. I run my hand through her hair. Every so often she gives a flick with her tongue. Fast, then slow, fast, then slow. It is amazing. I never considered how addicting this could be. The fire is building with every stroke. I'm getting close. Ahhh so very close.

"Nessie… move your head." She didn't comply, she just kept going. The ecstasy is too sweet to hold back. "Nessie… your head…move… I'm about to cum." She did not listen, her intoxicating wet mouth stayed. Gaining speed. It became too much and I was losing my grip, giving in to the orgasmic goal. "Ness…" I reached the peak of ecstasy. I wasn't aware that my eyes were closed until I had the energy to open them.

"Hi." She says all too sweetly on her hands and knees. "Did I do well?" She sits ups. That's when I noticed that she took off her little black shorts.

"Yes… did you…?" I did give her warning but I didn't see any evidence of my seed.

"No, turns out I didn't like it but it was nice to try it. I prefer the pre cum." I'm shocked by her response.

"I told you to move."

"I know."

"Sorry."

"I'm not."

"How long have you been thinking about trying oral?"

"I don't know." She shrugs.

Well I thought about it and it this seems like the perfect opportunity to get a taste of my girl. "Hey Nuttah lay on your back." she does. Looking over her body I see that she left on her black lace panties. "I really like black lace on you." I move some to the pillows out of my way and then crawl on top of her. I kiss her lips tenderly. I kiss her chin from ear to ear. I kiss her neck. I move to her collar bone and then kiss her down to the middle of her chest. I move her shirt out of my way and I go for her right breast first and play with the other. I suck and lick her up and switch to her other breast. Moving down again I reached the base of her panties. I sit up to take a gander. "Nessie your wet." I lick my lips.

"Treating little Jake like a popsicle turned me on," she seemed a bit embarrassed.

I'm guessing that my penis' name is now little Jake. I pull them off and spread her thighs. I leave a trail of kisses going up her left thigh. Her aroma smells amazing. I kiss her right thigh in the same manner.

"Jacob will you kiss me there?" she didn't have to ask. Without prolonging it any longer I kiss her. I lick her and then sucked her. She was so very wet and I enjoyed lapping up her juices. Her breathing was becoming erratic as I continued to lick her up. I took my finger and slid it between her lips as I sucked on her nub. A moan escaped her lips. I move my finger slowly in and out. Her breathing became ragged with desire. Another louder moan escapes her lips as I add another finger. I'm pumping my fingers at my speed but then she breathed out "Do it…faster please." Yes ma'am. I continue pumping, lick, sucking as her moaning got louder. "Jake." She half moaned. I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers. She began to buck her hips. I firmly placed my other hand on her right thigh. "Jake" she breaths in-between moans. "I…Jake… I'm…?" She never finished her sentence. She came undone when she bucked her hips one last time underneath me. Her legs drop from their position as she rode her wave of ecstasy. I climb back up kissing her along the way.

"Open your eyes love." A small tired but happy smile comes across her face.

"I want you," she breaths.

"You know we were never suppose to go this far. Edward could kill me if he found out."

"I don't care, I'm engaged and I make the rules now." She sounds dominating at the moment. No matter I've been dreaming of experiencing her again.

I position myself over her. Looking into her eyes I slide myself into her. A light moan escapes her lips as I enter. She kisses me. I begin moving myself in and out, slowly and tantalizingly. I ached to go faster, but I wanted to have a steady build up for her. With every thrust I picked up speed. Her soft moans grew louder with every stroke. Its soo wet and soo tight. It's intoxicating. My sexual addiction for her is growing.

"Jake."

"Yes." I breathe out

"Go harder your almost there." Words had never sounded so tantalizing. I thrust harder inside her. The fire between us is a wild blaze. I can't get enough of her. She feels so good around my love. I keep my lips at her neck while she grips my body harder. "Jake." She pants.

"Yes baby."

"Please cum with me." I can feel her walls tighten around me. I can feel her nails digging into the skin on my back. "Jake…I'm…Ja…Jacob!" her ecstasy exploded. Getting lost in her ecstasy, I came after a few strokes. I lightly bit down on her neck. A hiss left her lips as we both allowed the passionate fire to die down.

I could feel her fingers lightly moving up and down my back. I open my eyes to find that my head was still cradle in her neck. "Nayeli"

"I love you too. I can't wait to become Mrs. Black."

"I didn't bite you too hard did it, I really didn't mean to, it just happen." I say as I prop myself up to look at her.

"No, I liked it." she smiles. Ooooh I like the sound of that.

"Your wonderful. Do you want to watch the movie now?"

"Maybe. I like being entertained by you more." Then she pulled me down for another kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

**I know it's late, i was having a bit of a hard time trying to gather how i wanted to write this chapter so, Enjoy. **

**Chapter song: A River Flows in You by Yiruma **

**Wedding**

I couldn't wait to show off my ring to my family and call up my friends the morning after Jacob proposed to me. Considering that the women in the house already knew they had already gotten started wedding concepts and ideas and making lists of everything. I told them there was no need to rush. I would get married within a year and not as quickly as my parents but Alice waved and continued to making lists and sketches. Once a month the girls would go to Forks and hold wedding meetings with the wolf girls. Six months later Alice began working on my wedding dress. I had no say what so ever and that made me mad. Though I was surrounded wedding talk when I was with any girl, I enjoyed my down time with the male members of my family. I even spent more time with my dad. He seemed sad and happy about it the wedding. 'It's not like I'm leaving for good, I'll just be down the road,' is what I would tell him. And then the day arrived.

Our wedding was breathless. The women did an excellent job at planning the wedding. I know that vampires and werewolves can team together for survival but I never would have guessed for a wedding. Aunt Alice dubbed herself the leader of the vamps while Rachael was the leader for the wolf girls.

Our wedding took place on the border line of the two territories in Forks, the place where everything truly began. Alice and Rachael designed my wedding dress. I didn't find that out until the day before the wedding. It held influences from the tribe's tradition ceremonial dress with my personality woven in. It was also somewhat bohemian. I didn't have a veil, but diamond clips pulling some of my hair back as it cascaded down my back. The boys made us a platform with a pergola. Hanging around the two sides and the back of it were candle lit lanterns.

The wedding started at dusk. Embry was Jacob's best man. Behind him was Seth, then Quil. Clair was our flower girl. My maid of honor was Zuri and behind her were Taylor and then Leah. I wanted all of Jacob's pack in the wedding. My dad walked me down the aisle to a composition that we composed just for this festive occasion. It was romantic in style and tribal in its nature. During the ceremony Jacob and I said our vowels in Quileute. Roselie made sure to put the translation in the program. Emmett was our minister. He can be serious sometimes if he tries.

Everyone was there to celebrate our union. Besides my family of vampires, the Alaskan coven was there, Peter and Charlotte and my friends from South America. Zafrina was amazed to see how beautiful I had become considering that the last time she saw me I was an infant. At the beginning of the reception Jacob and I shared our first dance to my favorite song. Give a Little. No one was expecting our upbeat dance routine. After that I had two father daughter dances. The first one was with my dad and the second one was with Billy. Jacob danced with both of his sisters and then with Esme. After that the party began. Emmett and Embry were the DJs. I danced with all of my uncles, both of my grandfathers and then almost everyone from the two wolf packs. My Quileute boys dance way differently than my vampire crew.

At midnight, Alice had me change into my traveling dress, and then everyone wished us off to our honeymoon. The family gift was a private bungalow rental on the island of Kauai, Hawaii. It was Rebecca's idea to have us go to Hawaii. Without realizing it, I fell asleep on the plane. On the boat ride over I stayed awake admiring the night sky and my Jacob driving the boat. Jacob carried me to the bungalow when we arrived and straight to the bedroom. Ever so gently he lays me down on top of the bed. He rushes out to get the luggage. Glancing around I noticed that the bedroom had direct access to a private pool.

"Hi beautiful" Jacob had snuck up behind me. "The pool is nice." I state but I don't think he's really admiring it as much as I am. "I would like to take a dip. Will you join me?"  
>"Depend."<p>

"On?"

"Who gets in the pool first because if I do, then it is you who will be joining me."

Instead of looking for a swim suit, I climb out of my traveling dress. Jacob is doing the same thing but he has on more cloths. I ran out the door first but Jake was on my heels. Right when I got to the edge of the pool, Jacob scoops me up and we fall into the water with a SPLASH! The water has a crisp of coolness that is perfect for the evening or very early morning atmosphere. Surfacing the water Jacob splashes me a little

"It is nice of you to join me." he says

I kiss him. "Sure, Sure. I could have won I just wanted you to beat me."

"Well then if that's the case, what do I get for winning?"

"How about this."

I give him another kiss. Except this one was more seductive.

"I like this, can I get some more."

"Yes you may."

I put my lips back on his yearning lips kissing him seductively once again. He moves me up to the pools edge. This seductive kissing gave me a hunger for more than just the sensational touching of our lips. I snaked my tongue out ever so lightly and traced his bottom lip.

"Jacob." I say barely inches from his lips. "I wanna make love to you."

"And I want to do the same. Shall I carry you to that beautiful bed?"

"Yes. I would love that." I answer with a smile. "I love you Jacob."

"I unconditionally love you too."

I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around my neck. I give him a two quick pecks. He carries me out of the pool, through the doors and to the side of the bed. He sits me down on the bed. I glance up at him.

"Hi."

"Hi love."

He leans his self over me. I move back to the center of the bed. He crawls over me leaning further until his lips reached mine. I yearned for his touch as Jacob lowers himself on top of me. Kissing one another ever so tenderly Jacob begins rocking his wet hips on top of mine. It's rugged but slippery. With every movement I could feel his friend getting hard. Jake kisses my chin moving up to my ear where he nibbles for a bit. Next his lips travel down my neck. Holding himself up with one hand he takes the other and slides it under my back. I raise my chest up so that it is easier for him to unhook my wet black bra. He tosses it behind him. I weave my hands in his hair as he sucks and massages each breast. I moaned between the suckling and kisses that he did on my breast as I feel the heat between my thighs raise wanting to be touched by him.

"Jacob." I sigh his name. I can feel his lips curve into a smile tickling me a bit.

I can feel his warm hands sliding down to my hips. His lips touch the top of my heat. I hate that his hips have left mine but excited to have my panties being taken off.

"You are gorgeous Mrs. Black." He is standing at the edge of bed admiring me. He's entirely too far away.

"You would be more intoxicating if I did this." I crawled up to him and put my hands on wet boxer briefs. I pull them down as far as I could without falling forward off of the bed. He shakes them down and kicks them to the side.

"Will you come back down here please?" I want him back where he was.

Jacob crawls back up on top of me to kiss my lips and then my neck. Lingering a bit on the bite mark he left on the evening he proposed to me. Next he took the descent back to my heated core. I ached for him. A few kisses per thigh and then he flicks his tongue over me. He licks some more before sticking his tongue into my core and swirling it around. That drove me crazy.

"Oooohhhhh Ja…cob." I whimpered. Away he went licking and suckling my lips and nub and core. A fire had ignited and I began jerking my hips wildly underneath him the moment he slid in two of his fingers. Sweet passion took control as I came. The heat of his breath sent chills through me as I came down from my high. He moved his lips lightly against my collar bone and neck.

"That was…"

He cut me off with his hungry lips on top of mine. I parted my lips slightly and used that as his opportunity slip his tongue in my mouth. I ignored the taste of myself as he explored my mouth. His cock, hard as can be, began rubbing itself vigorously up and down my lady flower.

"Nessie may I enter your body." He never has to ask that now.

"Please." I so desperately wanted it. Jacob slightly repositions himself above me before sliding in slowly. With one hand snaked into his hair and the other on his back I move my lips to his neck. Every so often I would graze my teeth on his neck.

"Nessie." His voice sounds intoxicated with passion. My already too sensitive love tunnel was reaching its peak again.

"Jake…stop…for a second please." I ask of him, I really do want him too, but I feel the need to take control. He slows down his rhythm. "Jacob." I get his attention this time. He looks me in the eye and I could see the fire passion and desire in them.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I roll us over onto his back. "I just want to be on top." I say in my sexiest tone of voice. I use my hand to help push myself up. I lift myself up and then lower myself back down consuming his pulsing cock into my core. His eyes grew big with shock. Slowly I come back up and then come down until I can get into a nice faster rhythm.

"Oooooo, Ness…sie. That's too good to be true." His grip on my hips is firm. Between my movements he would captivation one of my breasts in his hands. "Ness…sie." He sits up, wrapping his arms around me.

"You love the way I ride it."

"Yes." He breaths out. I rock my hips back and then forward. Jacob grips my body harder. The fire between us sizzles with every stroke. "Do me favor." He states. "Could you get on your hands and knees Ness?"

"I like where this is going." I do as he asks. It felt bigger when he entered me from this new direction. A loud moan left my lips. Jacob grunted. He did start slow and got louder every time he gilded his amazing member into my body. "Jake. Jake. Jake." The second time he grunted he smacked my ass. "Jacob!" I was shocked; he had never done that before with our love making. But I liked it.

"Ness…ie" he moan "I'm… going…to cum." My tired arms almost gave out before me. I lowered myself onto my elbows, lifting my ass up. "Ness...ie." he grunted once again. He gave a few last thrust and then exploded inside of me. "Nesss…iieeee." He collapsed onto the bed. I rolled onto my side. Both of us are catching our breath. Mine sooner than his. I missed him all too soon so I crawled on top of his chest. "Mmmmm, my Nessie." I lay my head just under his neck. He wraps his arms around me giving me hug. "I love you Renesme Carlie Black. I love you."

"I love you too." Then I gave him a kiss below his ear.

%%%

I dreamed of human puppies. They were running around with Jacob and giggling. One of the puppies was smaller than the rest and she was beautiful. She looked like me but like Jake. Her hair was black with sliver highlights. She erratically changed between human and wolf and her coat was a light grey. One of the boys reminded me of my dad. It was something about his lighter skin and facial structure that gave him such a unique beauty for a boy. The other boy had to be the oldest, he was bigger than the other two and favored Jacob in the face and the way that he was built but had my hair color. It should have been considered a sin to wake up from a dream like that. I missed them.

**DelSan13 that's so cool. Thanks everyone for the reviews. working on the next chapter, if any one has an idea feel free. Thanks again **


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry this is late. I have officially run out of prewritten chapters. **

**Npov**

**Not a Chance in Hell**

I laid in the sleeping arms of my Jacob. We had done it in a new position last night and it really took me by surprise. That dream last night… I wish it was real. Maybe it can be real. I remember a few years back when I was talking to mom about babies. I had wanted to know where they really came from because the bird did not make any since to me at all. So she told me and then she told me about the difference with my birth. As a side note she mentioned that she dreamed about a baby boy.

"_You thought that I was a boy."_

"_That's what I kept having dreams about. A baby boy."_

"_Did you want a boy?"_

"_It really didn't matter. I just wanted to protect you and I knew that you were good."_

"_I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble mama."_

"_You didn't do anything. But I'm glad that I made the right decision because Renesme you were the last piece of the puzzle. You gave me my happy ending before I even knew what I wanted my ending to be." _

Last night I had a dream of children and it makes me wonder. Jacob stirs in his sleep. Yeah, he's waking up.

"Morning Jake.

"Morning Nuttah," he responds. Should I just ask him or should I wait until he's completely awake. I sit up on my elbow and look at him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. When do you think you will be awake enough for an important conversation?" he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Bathroom break and then I'll be ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I was sitting up on the bed when he came out. He gave me a questionable look and then sat next to me.

"Shoot."

"Do you think that we could possibly have children or at least one child?" I ask

"I don't know. Would you like to have children?" he seems a little worried. I see him thinking about it.

"Yes, but only with you. I mean I'm only half vampire. And it would be nice. No need to give me that look. If we can't then you don't have to be upset by it." that seemed to give him some relief.

"I know Ness but if you want to have a family then I want you to have a family. Honestly it has crossed my mind and I did ask Carlisle. He told me to talk to you first."

"As you should," come on Jake it's something we have to make together, "of course I'm glad that you considered the fact that I may want little Blacks running around.

"I think we should talk to Dr. C about this when we get back. He would know." He squeezed me reassuringly.

"Hey Jacob what do you think our little boy or girl would look like"

"I would-"

"You can't say like me because that annoys me when I hear people say that."

He ponders for a minute. "If we had a girl I would love for her to have your chocolate brown eyes and curly hair. Curly black hair."

"I would want them to have your skin complexion and possibly shimmer."

"You want our kids to shimmer." He smirks

"Yes and I want them to have your cheek bones and eyebrows as well."

"My eyebrows." He remarks

"Yes. I really like your eyebrows. Our son should be tall and I would like it if our daughter was short like me and Aunt Alice."

"What are you going to do if she is tall?"

"Nothing. What can I do? I can't manipulate genetics."I respond nonchalantly.

We talked a little while longer and then began our day. The two weeks that I spent with Jacob was awesome. We did everything possible: hiking, snorkeling, swimming, passionate nights by the beach and a waterfall. I even learned how to surf from the locals. We would have had to return home eventually. Daddy picked us up at the airport. On the way home I told him almost everything but daddy cringed a few times. Jacob needs more work on controlling his thoughts. Then we arrived. Oh… My…Wow

"Jacob look at the house." I kind of yell with delight.

"Gift for the newlyweds from Esme," replies my dad.

There was a whole second story now and somehow just by looking at the exterior it looked like our home.

"It is your home dear. Everyone gets a new home when they get married."

As soon as the car came to a stop I jumped out and thanked my grandma for the new home. Seth made it clear that he helped out with the charm and so I thanked him too with a hug. He, grandma and Zuri took us through a tour of our new home. Seth's old room got turned into my own personal studio. The master suite took my breath way. There were different shades of whites and grey with rustic elements and metal. Grandma Esme is amazing. My favorite part was the dream catcher above the bed. When everything settled down we pulled Grandpa aside and asked him if we could make an appointment with him. He responded with, 'I'm always available for you but if you want, we can have it at my office at work for privacy."

%%%

So here we are.

"Soooooo um, yeah. Dr. Cullen as my primary doctor, do you think that I could possibly have children." Don't I just sound like a patient.

"I knew that one day you were going to ask this question. All I can say is that you two need to consider talking to the family about this so that we all know. I have wanted to locate Nahuel and Joham and maybe it's time that I do. He could have some insight on whether or not you can have a successful pregnancy and then we can try to determine if you two can breed." Did he really just say.

"Breed?"

"Sorry. You two are different species but Jacob did imprint on you and I'm guessing that maybe it's possible. I will say this; I have DNA records for the both of you. Let me refresh my mind. As far as I can remember, both of you have the same number of chromosomes. So there will be an even pairing."

"If we had kids, they would be more half human and half wolf and a little less vampire…Right," questions Jake

"Yes that would be accurate."

"How dangerous do you think it would be?" Jake asks hesitantly.

"Honestly I don't think it will be as dangerous when Bella was pregnant with Renesme."

"Dr. Cullen," I have no clue to why I'm being so formal, "Can we have a family meeting this evening when you get home?"

"Yes."

%%%

**Jpov**

Everyone was here pretty much. In at center of the table was a phone and on the other end were Quil, Embry, Seth, Zuri and Leah.

"Family meeting, what's the topic up for discussion?" asks Emmett

"Jacob and I have been talking about a few things and we wanted to let you guys know what is on our minds." Renesme starts off.

"Are you guys coming to stay in Washington?" asks Seth

"No, but you know that were going to travel there more often." I respond

"So what's up?" Seth asks. Seth had moved back to Washington when Zuri decided that she wanted to go to school there.

"Nessie and I have decided that we wanted to try to start a family." I say

"Yeah more babies." Squeals Rosalie. No surprise there.

"Carlisle can they reproduce?" asked Edward. Both he and Bella looked at the doc worriedly.

"I've talked with them Edward. The primary plan is to try and get in contact Joham to see if he knows anything about hybrids getting pregnant."

Edward looks back at us, "Ok, you two cannot make any attempts until we do some research."

"But I'm sure that this has never been done before." commits Seth. "How much research can you do?"

"Seth's got a point." Responds Jasper.

"Look everyone. Jacob imprinted on Renesme. One of the purposes of the imprinting is to carry the wolf trait. As I far as I see it they should be able too." States Leah.

"I agree with Leah." Chimes in Rosalie. No surprise once again.

"This could still be dangerous." Says a worried Edward.

"Well Edward, her skin is still very human and we can stock up on more blood." Responds grandpa.

"Renesme dear, do you really want to have children?" asks Bella

"Yes mom."

"Then I support you and we will make sure that everything goes well."

%%%

**Npov**

A few weeks later Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper went out to look for Nahuel since they've done it before. This time was easier because we knew that they were coming back and leaving under different circumstances. It's been two weeks since they left and three days since we last heard from them. They had found Nahuel and he was happy to be seeing us or simply me again but I'm guessing that they are still trying to convince him to take them to Joham.

So at this moment I'm sitting here bored out of mind waiting for my Jacob to get home from work. I'm still having dreams about the human puppies however only twice there was something different. One of them favored my father in a way that I cannot put my finger on. Any who I want to meet one of them. I already love them.

"Lucy I'm home."

"Jacob!" I jump up from my seat and greet him with a hug and a kiss at the door. "And what's with the old school greeting."

"Esme was watching it." he then kisses me on the cheek.

"Sooooooo, I just wanted to let you that I've been board and that I was thinking that we should do one of my favorite activities."

"What's that?" he asks looking at me mysteriously.

"Love making without precaution."

"Yes, besides your period can be so random." Okay someone was looking for the green light.

"Jacob I'm surprised by your commit."

"Come on woman," he scoops me up, "We still haven't tried everything in that karma sutra book you bought.

"I didn't buy it, Zuri did."

"Because you told her to." With that his lips were on mine.

An hour after our exciting activity ended I received a text from my dad.

Are guest have arrived.

"Jacob, Alice and Jasper are back. Put a shirt on."

"Did they bring back more blood lovers?" My face frowns for a brief moment. "Got ya. I can't believe you thought that I would say sucker after blood.

We walked to the house hand in hand. When we entered the house I noticed that everyone was in living room.

"Is that Renesme?" that question came from the only person I had never meant before until now.

"Yes Joham this is my daughter," responds my father.

"Nice to meet you Renesme, my name is Joham." He holds out his hand for me. I shake it. However when I went to let go he pulled me forward and started examining me. That when I notice another girl with Nahuel and his aunt, Huilen. "You've seemed to have grown nicely like my daughters. Speaking of daughters that girl over there is my youngest.

"Hi…" she waved. I guess she's shy.

"She wanted to come because… well you're the only one who's a hybrid and who is not related. Her name is Jennifer." Then finally he takes his eyes off of me. "You must be the dog."

"My name is Jacob." He holds out his hand. Joham shakes his head. I can't believe he just out right called him a dog, Aunt Rose better be behind that commit. I glance over at my parents and my dad looked uneasy.

"How do you want to do this? None of my daughters have considered getting pregnant and I'm guessing that part of it is because the topic never came up but I curious." States Joham with a gleam in his eye. He just jumped right into topic.

"The natural way." I say a bit hesitantly. Jacob squeezes my hand.

"I was wondering-"

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!" Daddy cut him off with a vengeful quickness.

"That's right you're a mind reader. Let the girl deiced, it's her body that were experimenting with." He seemed excited and defensive over his…whatever he would call this.

"Whoa, stop. I'm not trying to be an experiment." I went from neutral to pissed off in .5 seconds from that commit.

"I was only suggesting that you try reproducing with a vampire such as me since I'm not related to you."

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL." I growled. I could feel Jacob behind me beginning to tremble. I smooth my thumb over his hand. My father, grandpa and my uncles got really defensive by his statement as well. They took their protective persona.

"Fine. We will keep it basic. Nahuel go join Renesme in private room and procreate with her." He still has this gleam in his eye. He must like the idea of finding out what else hybrids can do.

"He will NOT be touching me." I growled once again. My dad doesn't even completely approve of Jacob touching me and this man expects me to just have recreational sex with his son for science.

"Joham," Thank goodness the voice of reason in this family speaks up, "We honestly were looking for some information regarding hybrid pregnancies but my granddaughter will not be observed as some type of experiment.

"I understand but this is something new. Since she wants to know if she can have kids then lets factor in all the different possibilities. 'Hybrid' is what we should start off with first, then vampire and then wolf. I have a notion that her and the wolf will not be able to breed properly because they are two completely different species."

"I'm sorry that's not going to work." Commits Jacob with growl. He is still shaking behind me.

"How about this." Suggests Joham.

"NO." retorts my father.

"Let's be civilized and allow for me to make my suggestion for everyone to hear since everyone is against her getting pregnant."

"Were not against her getting pregnant, we are against the methods that you have suggested." Replies Jacob.

"Well here is another suggestion. Your clan has clearly reproduced with a human before. How about one of go out and find a female to breed with. Then in seven odd years we can come back to this." He looks please with his idea.

"Are you suggesting that we have another hybrid child and then use her as an experiment." Asks Uncle Jasper

"Yes. I would have suggested Jennifer but she,… Nahuel and Huilen are against me. The same as you all are against me with Renesme."

"Good." Uncle Em replies smugly.

"I can also see that I am no longer wanted here, but my plane doesn't leave until tomorrow evening at the earliest."

"How about we discuss other topics before you leave." Says grandpa and then gestures for him to follow him up the stairs. I'm assuming that they will be in his office, my dad follows.

"I never wanted to bring him here."Commits aunt Alice before leaving the room with my uncle.

"Well, everyone who eats, I just wanted to let you know that the food is ready," states grandma trying to cut the tension in the room.

I'm sure that he didn't mean too, but Jake pulled me roughly toward the kitchen where the food was. Nahuel and Jennifer followed. Jacob continued to hold my hand in a dead lock grip. I showed him that my hand was actually hurting.

"Sorry. I wasn't-"

"It's okay, I know. I'm glad that you've stopped shaking."

"That fucking leech had the nerve." And now he is shaking again.

"Jake do you want to go for a run after this to calm down. You do know that everyone will make sure nothing will happen."

"Damn right. That might calm me down."

"Can I come?" That's the first time I've heard Jennifer speak. She's so soft spoken.

"Yes."

"Do I have to leave with him? I would like to stay longer and get to know you. Everything is so new and I don't want to leave yet."

"You can stay."

"But your dad has to leave."

"I'm sorry Renesme. I did warn Alice and Jasper that this would be a bad idea even if they were looking for just a little insight." Nahuel apologizes.

"Thank you but sometimes people have to go through things to know… and now we know. So Jennifer what do you like to do fun. I like doing art related things."

"I like swimming."

"Cool. We can go swimming this evening. Swimming in the pool at night the most fun you can have in pool."

"That sounds nice."

**I'm going to be working on the next chapter and I will try to get that posted as soon as possible. Also if I missed any mistakes I apologize. But here's a little hint: Leah will be in the next chapter. **

We did get in touch with Joham and Nahuel. I could have killed him. I see why Nahuel hates him. Fucking leech had the nerve to suggest that she sleep with Nahuel. 'There both hybrids' he stated. He had wanted to know if female hybrids could reproduce. His own daughters had refused to be test subjects.


	30. Chapter 30

**hey guys here is the next chapter. i did my best to get it to you as soon as possible. please continue to review it helps and i want to make sure that my next story is good so review. i admit i did spend time on my other two stories i made sure to get this done. enjoy. the pov switches more than once.**

**Npov**

**Might be...**

I went to bed with perfect vision. When I woke up this morning I saw blurred images. That's a first. Last night I dreamed of the children again. The little girl called me mommy in my dream. It was the first time that one of them spoke in my dreams. She's so beautiful. I want to call her by her name… "Sarah" was the first thing that came to me. I don't know why really. Eew. I can smell bacon and it smells horrible. I must be thirsty, I generally like bacon. Hopefully Jacob want mind if I leave for breakfast.

Joham left two weeks ago and yesterday Nahuel and Huilen. Jennifer for some reason became fascinated with wolves and asked if she could visit. She promised to leave after that. She really wasn't getting on my nerves so I told her that it was okay if she stayed. She's actually been getting along great with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie. Fashion is a language that all females seem to understand.

Today we are going to Washington to visit everyone. As far as I know Embry wanted everyone to come together for old time fun. 'Fine by me' is what I said when Jacob told me. I haven't seen everyone in a while and I missed them. Jennifer was even invited to come. Ew he came in with it.

"Raise and shine beautiful, I made you breakfast."

"And I don't want it. Its smells horrible." I bring my hand up to my mouth as I felt a sickness. "I'm going to go find a deer before we leave." With that said I turned on my heels and left. I ran to main house. My grandparents were coming in from the back door when I entered the living.

"Did you guys just get back from hunting?"

"Yes dear."

"Okay. Who wants to go hunting with me?" I ask as I walk towards the stairs. I collectively got a no from everyone. Lucky my parents and Jennifer came in. Jennifer has been sleeping in my old room.

"Renesme you look a little pale." Commits my dad.

"Daddy I'm thirsty come hunting with me please."

"We went out two days ago. Your still thirsty." Chirps Jennifer

"Yes…oh and Jacob made breakfast. You can have it if he hasn't eaten it already."

"You want me to take food from the bottomless pit." She questions

"Yes. But I'm telling you. Seth was worse. Between the two it's easier to get food from Jake." I had walked all the way to the back door by now. "Are you ready daddy?"

He nods yes and then we take off. As I fed upon a deer I could feel my sight getting back to normal.

**Jpov**

I was just about to start eating Nessie's breakfast when Jennifer came in. Actually she ran in grabbing the plate and then dived in with a fork.

"I was going to eat that Jenn."

"I know. I could have missed out on breakfast." She responds. Bella starts snickering.

"Not funny."

"I disagree," commits Bella.

"Who did Ness go hunting with?"

"Edward." Answers Bella

"Your daughter's eating habits have been erratic for a week."

"I've noticed and so has Edward and Carlisle." I gesture for her to continue. "That's all I got. But she's seems distracted a bit."

"Not my fault. Just saying." Interests Jenn.

"Never said it was."

"Your food was good but I enjoy Esme's cooking more. Sorry."

"Yet you still came in and took the food from right under my nose."

"If Nessie is distracted I'll say it's because she's got babies on the brain. If you give her an opportunity, she talks about the kids in her dreams."

"Oh I know. I think she may be anticipating the moment when she gets to see them." For a few nights I've gotten a glimpse into her dreams. She's been dreaming about little Blacks running around. Well that's what I call them. Considering what I saw. The little girl is what I would want my daughter to look like.

"But she's not pregnant." States Bella

"Not yet."

"Jacob." chastise Bella.

"What."

"I saw that smirk on your face."

"She is my wife and I can think of those things if I please."

"Well she's still my baby so don't make that face in front of me."

"Any who," Jenn and Nessie seem to be picking up each other's habits, "I'm packed and ready to meet some wolves!

After Nessie got back from hunting she took a quick shower. With the car already packed we said bye to everyone and headed straight to the airport. A few hours later we landed in at the airport in Forks. Embry was there to pick us up.

"Jake, my man."

"Sup Em.

"Nessie." He pulled her into a tight hug. "And who is…

"I'm Jennifer. You…you have a very nice smile." She looks surprised to see him.

"You have pretty eyes." He walks up to her and then puts one arm around her and grabs her bag with the other. He just complimented her eyes. I'm going to guess he just imprinted.

"I've heard a number of great things about wolves." She sounds like she's flirting. There's no need for her to do that.

"I hope that I get to learn a number of great things about you.

"Why is it that my friends run the risk of being imprinted on?" Ness sighs

"I don't know Ness. I don't know."

Embry puts her bag in the trunk of his car and then opens the door for her. Once Jenn was all seated in the passenger's seat, Embry quickly jogged to the driver's side.

I briskly walk up to the window. "Excuse me sir but you forgot to assist me and my lady." Embry turns around and unlocks the back door and then starts the car. "Are you going to at least pop the trunk." He does. "Thank you."

**Npov**

"Hey Ness I'm gonna go for a quick run. What are you going to do?"

"I think I want to play with my niece and nephew."

He just smiles and shakes his head. "I promise you will have kids." He gave me a chase kiss before taking off in woods.

First there was a snapping sound of a tree limb and then Leah came walking out of the woods. She's such a beautiful wolf. She walks over to a nearby shed. Then her human form steps out.

"I thought you stopped phasing."

"I don't know why I still choose to turn into a wolf every so often. I just do but I'm no longer bothered by it."

"A break from the pack did you well."

"And going to college, getting a degree and finding a job. Being a wolf now is really like an afterthought.

"Yoga has really put you at ease."

"You smell different Ness.

"Is that good or bad?"

I don't know but something about you is different. Are you pregnant?

"Not that I'm aware of."

"I only ask because your pheromones smell different. I actually feel drawn to you just a little. I have to get started setting up for Seth's and Zuri engagement party, would you like to help me?"

"Squeals. Yeah my friend's getting married."

"She hasn't cracked. That girl knows she can keep a secret."

"Who else doesn't know?" why didn't she tell me.

"Calm down and change the look on your face. Seth only asked her about a week ago. I just assumed that she tell you."

**%%%**

The beach engagement party was nice. Zuri kept flashing her ring at every and any opportunity. But now the party has died down and Embry was showing off his hot cooking over and open fire skill. It's so not a skill. Actually I wish we weren't roasting dogs. Ha dogs and they all stay hungry. I must have been frowning at the smell again.

"Do you want one?" Then he noticed my face. "What's wrong Ness." Asks Jake.

"The smell of the hot dogs before they were cooked was much better. So no I don't want any. But before you put that last one on a stick give it to me." I grab the uncooked dog and begin eating it. Then again I've been eating a little more than normal lately.

"Okay your eating habit is so weird." Said Seth. It's kind of nice only having Jake's pack here instead of both. It feels more intimate. Hummm intimate, Jake and I can do it in my old bedroom.

"Since when have you eaten like that?" Asks Zuri

"I don't really know. Maybe about a week ago." She speculates

"It's been a week." Comfirms Jacob.

"How is it that you've noticed and I haven't?"

"'cuz I noticed everything about you."

"Hey do you girls want to take a walk with me by the sea." Asks Leah

"Why not." says Jennifer and then gets up from her seat. I got up from my seat and follow. Zuri was right behind me.

"So now that we are downing by the water, are you going to tell me why you have been looking at me oddly?" I ask Leah

"You smell different…well only a little different." Not this again

"Different how?"

"You pheromones are different if that makes sense. I was wondering if you were pregnant. As far as I've notice, if I'm around a pregnant woman in wolf form, I can smell the difference in their hormones."

"I smell pregnant."

"You smell newly pregnant.

"So that's why you've been eating differently." Jennifer jumps with excitement.

"A change in smell doesn't necessarily confirm things."

"Nessie your pregnant and didn't tell me." she seemed a little hurt.

"You didn't tell me that you were engaged and I'm not pregnant."

"Jacob won't phase for a week if you come on. When was the last time he phased around you?" Leah continues with her research.

"It's been a week." But I actually haven't come on." Then again I'm random.

"I bet he hasn't phased because he's smelled the pheromones and just assumed that he was taking a wolf break from you." Chirps Leah

"Now I know something new. Actually when I went to eat your breakfast this morning he made it clear that you have been different for a week," commits Jennifer. Then she turns around to face me and Leah and begins walking backwards. "Can I be there for your baby shower?" she is so excited.

"Yes you can come I wouldn't have it any other way but Embry can't be there."

"When can I throw you a baby shower?" asks Zuri

"When I'm big."

"He so handsome. Have you noticed his smile? It's like awww." And she's gone. Her mind has been on Embry all day.

"I can't believe he imprinted on you. Looks like he and Jake will be best friends forever. You know what thou. My mother got sick when she was pregnant and I haven't."

"The smell of cook meat makes you feel sick so close enough. I bet I'm right. In fact I will not stop hinting about it until you take a pregnancy test. And if I'm wrong I'll tell you about David."

"Okay, we'll all go tomorrow morning to see if your theory is correct.

**Twelve hours later. **

"Leah. Jennifer. Zuri. You guys I'm pregnant."

"I knew this family was getting bigger." Response Leah.

"Okay, well now that we know can we get back to the beach?" asks Jennifer

"Oh you just want to see Embry."

"That's right. I miss my Embry. Now let's go." I still can't believe that Embry imprinted on Jennifer.

"Jennifer I was the same way with Seth.


	31. writer's block

**Hey guys I have hit a bump in the road. i have writers block on how to write about nessie giving birth. if you have any ideas send me a review so that i can post the next chapter ASAP. thank you for being patience. i hope to be posting soon. later guys **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello, long time i know, sorry about that. here is the next chapter hope you enjoy**

**Npov**

It's been four months since I found out that I was pregnant. I remember the day that I found out, I ran to Jacob and hugged him so tight.

"_Heeeeeyy, did you miss me?" he asked _

"_No," I leaned back so that I could look into his face. "I'm just happy but now that I think about it I won't be ecstatic until we get back home."_

"_Why? Do you know something that I don't?" _

"_Maybe but I don't want to say anything about it."_

Jacob told me that he was convinced that my face was stuck with a hopeful smile until I got home.

Jennifer didn't come home with us. She stayed in La Push with Embry. Anxiously I unloaded my luggage and placed it in my closet, then rushed out the door to meet up with my grandfather. He confirmed that I was in deed pregnant. I squealed with joy. He seemed to be happy for me but still concerned about the possible outcomes. But I wasn't going to let that cloud my blissful mood. The first thing that I did next was get Jacob his first father's day gift. It wasn't father's day but I wanted to get him a gift that said honey you're going to be a daddy. It went just like this.

"_Jake!"_

"_Hey bouncy."_

"_Bouncy?"_

"_You've been jumping around since yesterday afternoon before we left La Push."_

"_Oh, well… your surprise finally came in today."_

"_My surprise?" he raised his eyebrow with the question, "What surprise?"_

"_This." I pulled my hand from around my back and then cradled it in front of him. The box was green with an orange ribbon on top. "I think you're ready for it." He takes the box out of my hand and shakes it by his ear. "Jaaakke, just open it please."_

"_Okay, okay." He pulls the ribbon off the box carefully. Then he finally lifted the lid off the box. He looked puzzled. "Little shoes? I'm sorry to say honey but these are too small. I don't know if you've noticed but my feet are much much larger."_

"_Jacob these shoes are not for you."_

"_I'm missing something then if this is my surprise."_

"_Jacob Black…I'M PREGANT!"_

"_Alice already bought our baby shoes." He wined_

"_No, I did. You and grandpa are the only ones who know."_

"_Is that why you hugged me so tightly?"  
>"Yes. I took a test but I went to grandpa to makes sure."<em>

_Then he squeezed me tightly in a hug and then swung me around in a circle. I got kisses everywhere. Then everything stopped abruptly._

"_Renesme. You have to tell me everything for the next however months you're pregnant and if Dr. C says that we need to terminate the pregnancy, then you have to agree to make that decision with me."_

"_Jacob don't be scared and I'm sure everything is going to be okay."_

"_Bella-"_

"_I'm not my mother and I choose to stay here for everyone. Mainly because I know we can do it again."_

"_Okay." He seemed relieved then. _

I still can't believe that it's been four months since then. The first month went by fine. I never got sick but I stayed nauseated whenever there was cooked meat nearby. Halfway through the second month I couldn't go hunting anymore, too much weight to carry. It was around this time that we found out that I was pregnant with TRIPLETS! Jacob passed out. Part of it from shock but I think the other part of it was from relief. Accordingly, my pregnancy was moving faster than my mom's but learning that there were three heart beats put everyone at ease. Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, momma and Grandma have been designing and setting up the nursery. The third month was not the best month for anybody. Grandpa for starters put me on bed rest. Then everyone got really annoying. They were touching me. The babies entirely had too much energy. I lived officially at the main house. Nothing was ever on TV, I had watched every movie and that stupid piano was getting on my last nerves. 'Classical is good for the development of the babies' is what my dad would say. Fortunately, there was enough reading material considering all else had failed. Leah came to visit me around this time. She was the only one I could tolerate. She hasn't left since she came.

"Hey Ness."

"Hey Leah."

"Are you ready for your baby shower?"

"Yup, just as long as no one touches my belly…unless I tell them too."

"I'm sure Flower and I can keep them away." Leah has been calling Aunt Rose Flower ever since she got here. It's a fair nickname considering that she basically named after two types of flowers and she's the one who gave out a few flower type names for my possible baby girl.

"All men can leave now," announces Aunt Alice.

Jacob came up to me then.

"Hey Beautiful." he kisses me three times. "Where's my kiss?"

"Your kiss, I kiss you all the time already."

"Well if the kids get a kiss then I want one too."

"Okay, okay, I can give my favorite girl a kiss." Kiss.

"Thank you love."

A few minutes after the guys left the baby shower got started. Taylor and Zuri were the first to arrive. Leah picked up the wolf girls from the airport.

"Nessieeeeeee," yelled a delightful Taylor. Let the baby shower begin.

A few hours later and I was beat. The baby games were fun and the babies received a great deal of cloths. Rachel and Esme were the only ones who got me bottles, binkies, diapers and whips. Alice was bringing in the cake when I started to feel odd. Maybe someone is uncomfortable in there.

"You okay Ness?" asked Leah discreetly in my ear.

"Yeah, I think someone is a little bit uncomfortable."

"Are they moving?" Asked a bouncing Taylor

"Yes."

"Can I please touch your belly?"

"NO!"

"I never pictured that you would be an anger pregnant woman."

"My grandfather keeps a close eye on me and I'm tired of people trying to touch my belly."

"Does Jacob touch your belly?" asks Clair

"Only when I….mmmmmm….Stop moving." I breathed out.

"Honey what's wrong?" asked grandma

"Pressure."

"Do you need to lie down?" Asked Aunt Rose

"Better yet do I need to call Carlisle," Grandma is now alert at my discomfort.

"Or do we just need to alert the boys?" asks Emily

"People I'm fine, just leave me alone."

"And Mrs. cranky is back." teases Zuri.

"Where is the pressure Ness?" asks Rachael

"My…mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. Lower back. I think they can hear you in there, so I would like it if you guys clam…" the pressure intensified for a second and then caught me off guard. Could I be going into labor? I was told that I would feel some pressure and pain. I've felt pressure before, which would sometimes result in a burse. Lucky for me, mine have not been as bad as mom's when I was in her womb.

"Ness you look like you need to lie down for a moment," says Leah. I don't know why but I always listen to Leah first whenever Jacob has officially gotten on my nerves or when grandpa is not around. "We can stick in a movie."

"Fine." I agree. "Just let me go to the bathroom first. These kids are playing rough with my bladder."

Leah came and wrapped her arms underneath mine. Aunt Rose stood in front of me to help pull me up. By the force of gravity a gush of liquid began flowing down my leg onto the floor.

"ESME!" Yells Leah, "Call Carlisle!"

With the quickness she picked up a cell and called him. The exchange of words was quick and basic. It was Rosalie who carried me to my grandfather's office. The day that we found out that I was pregnant, he turned it into a hospital room. She laid me on the bed gently. Alice came in behind her and grabbed a syringe.

"What the HELL is THAT for?"

"For the pain, do you think you want it now?"

"No" I breathe out.

"Then I noticed Roselie wheeling out three small beds." A different color blanket draped over the side of each one.

"When did you guys get those baby blankets?"

"When Carlisle said that you were have triplets. We got green, orange and purple because we didn't know what you were having," answered Alice. "How do you feel?"

"Just the same old pressure. The only thing that happened was me embarrassingly wetting myself, you guys can calm down. The babies are not-"

**Jpov**

We were breathing easily playing a game of football in the clearing when Dr. C's cell went off.

"Hey Jacob you're going to be a dad." He said calmly

"I know Dr. C, Nessie's pregnant." I was ecstatic when Nessie told me. Then we learned that we were having triplets. Triplets mean three. I was prepared for twins by default but I'm ready for all three of my babies to make their entrance. Ness has already said that she doesn't plan on being pregnant again for a good ten years.

"No I meant her water just broke and you are going to be a dad."

Duh she's having a baby shower… Water breaking…WATHER BREAKING! "Okay everyone clam down were going to go to the house now." Now I'm on high alert.

Emmett smacks his hand to his head and shakes his head. "And he thinks were going crazy."

I took off but then Edward came up beside me. "You do know that you're faster on all fours right." He's right I'm only running on two legs. I let my body tremble into my wolf form and sped off on all fours to get closer to my wife, my Nessie, my Nuttah, my babies.

"About time get your ass here Black." Is the first thing I heard after phasing. Then I could see Leah quickly turning around and going back towards the house.

When we arrived I heard a terrible scream. Entering the room I saw a growling Renesme.

"Ness Where is the pain?" Asks Dr. C

"My back." she growls and breaths.

"She's been having some more pressure on her back but she doesn't want the shot to relieve the pain," states Alice.

"Nessie do you want me to rub your back," I ask

"No…Yes…And can everyone stop hovering. I only want Jake and Leah in here. The rest of you can wait outside please." She demanded

"Renesme be reasonable. At least let Carlisle stay in here," says Edward. She narrows her eyes at him. "We will all be outside if you need us." I've never in my life seen her look so much like a vampire and intimidate another one. Leah suggested that she get on her hands and knees to relieve some of the pressure off her back. With the help of me rubbing her back.

Everything was a blur after that. Next thing I knew Dr. C is handing me my baby girl, Leah is holding one of my boys while Edward is holding the other one. "Hi Sarah Elizabeth."

"Give me my baby," my tired Nessie wines.

"Which one sweet heart?" asks Edward.

"Hakoda."

"Which one is Hakoda?"

"The first born, his name is Hakoda." He looks at me oddly, "Jacob likes the name and he came up with it," she defends.

"See I can pick out a good non-complicated name," I answer back. Why the hell did everyone give us combination of names? One normal name is fine. Edward lays Hakoda on top of Ness. She's so beautiful cradling our handsome baby boy. FLASH! What the hell.

"I wanted to start taking pictures of our newest members." Says Alice, "And everyone wants to see them."

Then Rosalie came into the room. "Please." She begs holding out her arms.

"Here," Says Leah walking up to her, "Jacob what have you two decided to name this bundle of curls." Asks Leah.

"Nessie wanted to give our second son a vampire-ques name. Nessie how about you tell Edward what we agreed to name our second son."

"Daddy, in my dreams he seemed to be more like you….so I wanted to name him Masen. Your last name."

FLASH! Everyone looks at Alice.

"What I'm trying to capture the moments. Now how about I take a picture of the family and then we can let Renesme get some rest. While she is resting everyone can meet the newborns. We did just that but when everyone left with one of our new borns, I stayed back.

"How do you feel Nuttah?"

"Tired. Jacob will you come up here with me please. I want to rest by your side."

"I can do that. You may have to move over just a tad so that I can climb in this twin bed." She turned over on her side. I climbed in next to her and wrapped my arm around her."

"I love your warmth Jake."

"Shhhhh, rest now Nuttah okay.

"Okay. Jacob I love you."

"I love you too."


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys I'm ending this story now. This is the last chapter. Because today is the day before my birthday, I'm going to end on this note so I hope you enjoy.**

**Final Chapter: My Family **

I can't believe that I, Renesmee Black, gave birth to two boys and a girl. I growled at my dad and grandpa Carlisle when they took my boys away to check on their health. My baby girl came out last and I got to hold her first before daddy took her away to check her vital signs. Hakoda, my first boy, favors Jacob more. He has Jacob's eyes and general face structure. Masen, my father's original last name, honestly favored my parents a bit more. He was like the male version of them. He was not a big fan of milk, but he likes it mixed with blood. Sarah, name after Jacob's mother, is the perfect combination of Jacob and I. Her skin is rustic where as the boys is more olive in tone and her skin shimmers in the sun. What none of us considered came from her. Sarah's eyes are the same emerald green that my dad's were before he changed. They are so beautiful. Her face is like Jacobs with my eyes and her hair is dark brown with maroon highlights. My boys both have black hair.

Aunt Alice took our first family picture. Uncle Emmett cracked, in his opinion one of his best jokes, "She gave birth to a litter baby wolfpires."

It only took us a few days to realize that my children were growing at different rates. Sarah, so far is growing the slowest and Hakoda is growing the fastest. According to grandpa, he is growing at a slightly faster rate than me. Masen is in the middle. But in retrospect they are all growing faster than human babies.

It only took us a few days for the next surprise to change our world once again. Aunt Alice had just put Sarah down for a name when a very fussy Hakoda woke up.

"You've only been asleep for a few minutes baby boy." At least Jacob was still asleep. It was so cute to see Hakoda fast asleep on Jacob's chest. Leah came running into the room then.

"It's my turn. Remember they need a health does of Leah time." She picks him up and then they both sit down on the adjacent loveseat.

Hakoda looked up at her then and smiled. She looked down at him and then something seemed to shift in the air. He reached up his tiny hands and touched her face. "Lee Lee"

"Jacob wake up." I shake him vigorously.

"Stop moving me, you'll wake him," he responds with sleep in his voice

"Jake open your eyes, Hakoda is trying to say his first word. By now everyone else was in the room.

"Lee Lee."

"Nooo, say Emmett."

"Lee Lee…Lee Lee pretty." Hakoda then stands up on the loveseat and wraps his little arms around her, giving her a hug. FLASH. There goes Aunt Alice taking pictures again.

"Ali no flash." Awww my Hakoda said his first sentence.

Everyone snickered at his commit.

"Do you really think so?" I hear my dad ask Jacob close to his ear.

"Think what I want to know."

"That Leah imprinted on …or if Hakoda imprinted on Leah."

"Imprinting is not a crime," responds Leah and then she sticks her tongue out at Jacob. "Carlisle he's warmer than normal can you take a look at him." Jacob became more alert then and I went over to the love seat.

"Lee Lee what imp rent."

"Babysitter," I answer as Carlisle puts the back of his hand on his forehead.

"He is a little warm. Hakoda how do you feel?"

"Like Koda," he responded.

"Okay, well if anything changes, you tell me or mommy or daddy right away."

"Can I tell Lee Lee too?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he smiles back at him

**6 Months Later **

Today, six month after the triples birth, we are all hanging out like a family who has decided to spend the entire day together with as little worries as possible. We have the back wall of glass doors all way open merging the indoors with the outdoors. The boys are outside playing a football game while we women are talking and cheering on our boys. Sarah, my active one year old is sitting between my legs drawing with her crayola color pencils. Masen is out there with the boys; somehow he ended up a lot like Uncle Emmett. He is my energetic two year old. Hakoda however is not well. At the equivalence of three, he has grown to the size of an average five year old boy. At the moment he is being cradled in grandma's arms, he has us all worried.

"How are the ladies doing?" Asks grandpa

"Good, we like watching you guys play for us." Responds grandma while rocking Hakoda

Jacob comes up to me and Sarah. "What are you drawing Sarah?" he asks her.

"Me getting a wolf ride from daddy. Daddy will you give me a wolf ride before bed." she asks him in her sweet innocent voice.

"Yes we can go for a walk before bed." he answers then gives us both a sweaty kiss.

"Daddy you're sweaty." She says as she whips the left over sweat from her face. Jacob then makes his way over to Hakoda.

"How are you buddy?" He asks calmly.

"Nana got hot." He responds climbing down off of her. "Can I have some ice water?"

"Yeah, come on."

Then Hakoda sneezed. A ripping sound followed and before our eyes was a puppy. I'm sure no one was expecting this or at least not this soon. i know it crossed Jake's mind. From the sound of his frantic barking he seemed to be freaking out. Jacob phased in an instant. Sarah was delighted clapping her hands with excitement.

"Yeah, Hakoda turned into a wolf just like daddy, he can give me rides toooo!" she yelled.

"Renesme, Jacob is going to take him for a walk to get him use to his second body," relates my dad

"I will document this when they get back." says grandpa

"I'll get some cloths." Adds Aunt Alice. I think we just gave her another reason to shop.

Koda then runs up to Leah wagging his tale. "Hey Koda," she says patting her hand on his head. We don't know exactly who imprinted on who but Jacob, my dad and i think that since they are both wolves, they imprinted at the same time regardless of gender. Leah now lives here now.

"He says that he's a wolf like you too." My father translates for her.

"Mommy will I turn into a wolf like daddy and Koda and Seth and Leah?" asks a curious Masen

"I don't know honey but one day we will find out."

"Koda is a pretty wolf," commits grandma.

I have to agree. His fur is beautiful. His fur is dark brown with a red undertone. "He is a handsome wolf," I hand to agree and Sarah shock her head energetically yes.

"Koda, do you want Lee Lee to go with you?" my dad asked.

Koda barked happily. Leah turned instantly. WHACK! Dad was staring at Uncle Em with a look of annoyance on his face.

"What did you think now Emmett?" Asked Aunt Rose

"Nothing. It was just something that crossed my mind for when he got older that's all." He defends himself. I scowl at him. Knowing Emmett it was something sexual.

"Why so sad Masen." I hear my little girl ask.

"I'm not sad Sarah."

"You don't look happy."

"Hey Mason," my father grabs his attention, "He may have turned into a wolf but he can't manipulate the elements."

With that said Masen gathers the moister in the air around him. In an attempt to throw the small amount at him, the water lands a few feet in front of him.

"I'm not cleaning his mess," Sarah folds her little arms across her chest. She hasn't shown any signs of having any extra abilities but I think that she will be the one to surprise us all.

**Thanks again to all who left me reviews on my first story. It was fun. It may be the end of this story but tomorrow is the beginning of my second story **_**Cross Country.**_** It has the whole Cullen family and Jacob's pack. The story is about each couple racing all the way across the country and back. Along the way there are many but as some/ one team(s) nears the end of the race they may have to battle Maria or another pack of wolves. So tag along for the next ride. **

**Also look for _Meeting Him Later, _it is another J&N story except this time they meet when she is much older. i'ts pretty much a one shot but if i get any reviews to go further, then i will. Thanks again**


End file.
